First times Ghost Hunt collections
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Mai or Naru's first times feeling an emotion towards each other! It can also mean an action, stay tuned supernatural stuff like ghost sometimes are involved but beware are only one shots and two shots! Only NaruXMai! May contain M in future chp!
1. Chapter 1

I apologise in advance for any one who dislike spiders... Skip this chapter if you don't wish to know anything about that fear but Mai will have that as a phobia also there will be an epilogue to Ghost Hunt hunting wolf's fear arc but it will take a while I apologise as well in advance... Is because I have 3 one shots stories from this couple in my mind right now and they are driving me insane xD ok go on now get yourself freak out with disgust in this first chapter xD I hope you hate it but love the next stories :) next story will be first time jealous.

I don't own Ghost Hunt nor spiders please get this story out of my mind! :0

* * *

"This... Is... A joke...a joke right?" Mai's nervous voice barely managed to voice her question.

"It is most likely to be, it is uncommon for an entity as described in this case to control so many living beings such as aracnic creatures"Naru answered her with little interest as he and Lin entered the loaded van.

"Ah... Of course right! There's no way that can be true... What was I so worried about? Hahahaha jeez! Really hah!" She laughed as she climbed up inside the van.

"I never said it wasn't true, I merely meant that it might be a false claim, don't go assuming the conclusion already. How much dumb can you get?"

"I see... Hahahaha... "

His eyes left his notes and made their way to notice her pale and anxious face

"You can't be serious? Are you afraid of spiders?" He teased her

Her face instantly became red with embarrassment.

"Oh is that a bad thing Mr perfect? I am a human being, I'm allowed to have fears or is it that you are unable to have feelings and emotions on your cold heart? Neh? Narcissist Naru-chan? Mai sweetly smirk at him.

His cold glare made her remind her that he was her boss and that was uncalled.

"Sorry... I have bad experience with that things... Kids in my last school they... Ah nevermind it's better not to know, a pretty bad story... Either way I shouldn't had said that it was uncalled for" her face saddened as she looked down.

He didn't answer her, instead he just nodded and went back to reading.

'jerk' she thought but swallowed her pride just to make sure she could focus her mind on other things and not on reality... She was so into her imaginary world she failed to notice that they had arrived to the place...

"Taniyama-san we are here, Noll is already meeting the clients, we should start setting the equipment" Lin's voice brought her back to reality.

"...sure, no problem" she jumped out of the van, with shaking legs.

...

Later

...

"Lin check up the history of this place, tell me if you can find anything relevant to the occurrence of this phenomena, if possible let me know before sunset... Mai, tea!" Naru barked his usual orders.

".. coming" she quickly made her way to the small section of a semi like kitchen counter that was in the base...

She pulled up a tea bag and when she opened the tea pot she couldn't help but shriek... A small but furry spider was inside... She instantly closed the lid...

"Oh kami! Oh kami!" She jumped from one leg to the other "I almost touch it!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Mai, stop making a fuss, just kill it and move on!"

"How on Earth would you think of killing it!? That is so cruel! It's not his fault that I'm afraid of it, he might be lost and scared or was looking for food! Just so you know I'm not killing it! He can have that tea pot if he wishes I don't care!" She pointed her finger at Naru as she shouted, and cleared her tears.

"If you don't want to kill it then take it outside and stop loosing my time" he glared at her

"F-fine!" She shouted she wanted to retort and say 'do it yourself' but he would either kill it or lecture her on that he was paying her to do his tea and blahblah

Her hands grabbed the pot, she was trembling badly but she managed to leave the base with the pot in hand... Lin just sighed as he thought how untactful Noll was.

Naru could guess what was on his chinese assistant mind but didn't care to show any sign of acknowledging that, he knew that was mean but he couldn't help but find her red face amusing even if in the end he felt a bit of guilt he thought it was worth it...

A small spider walked close beside him and without hesitation he just killed on the spot. "This only looks like a plague and nothing more, we may be loosing our time" he said that to himself... Small scratching sounds could instantly be heard on the distance...

Naru smirked 'provocation works'

...

Mai made her way once again towards the kitchen counter, this time her face was very pale, she washed the pot and put it to boil...

"Ne... Naru... Can I go home? I don't want to be here" her voice was low and shaky

"... We are far from Tokyo I need Lin to stay, there's no one to drive you home" a normal poker face and a normal voice covered his shocked self never had she asked for that not even in the blood hunting demon case, vurado who was more fearsome than the spiders, 'why was her resolve so down? Was her experience with this creatures really that bad?'

"Hahahaha.. you are right, sorry I forgot Bou-san was on a tour and was outside of reach and Ayako doesn't own a car... Hahahaha silly me" she put his tea on the table in front of him and quickly avoided his eyes, she went and handed Lin's tea.

She sat down on the couch and a middle size spider ran away from it, instantly she pulled up her legs and hugged them against her chest. She really hated being there, she wanted to cry but her pride didn't let her, she wasn't going to cry like a baby in front of her boss, no sir.

Looking at her like that only increased the guilt in his heart, to try to ease it he killed the run away spider which caused the noises to come back but stronger... He smirked and stepped on the dead spider even harder, 'are you really a ghost?' he asked in his mind

Instantly Mai's face pull up, the hair on the back of her neck warned her "stop! He is coming" she shouted which made Lin to stand up and be beside him. Even so Naru just smirked even greater...an unknown force pushed both men against the wall, hundreds of spiders began to run inside the base... Mai shriek as the ghost sat down beside her watching her slightly before looking at her companions with hatred...

The spiders tried to reached Naru but Lin quickly pull up a ward and bite his finger, with a swift motion and a drop of blood he pushed the ward on the floor... It created an invisible shield that protected them both... even so spiders tried to get in, some even grouped themselves on the wall, bitting it to make their way inside...

Naru finally recovered from the hit, instantly his eyes searched for Mai, when they found her, he turned to glare at the ghost

The ghost smirked at him, a gleeful spark fill his eyes... This girl was that important to that guy

The ghost turned to her.. she back away on the couch not really wanting to touch the sea of spiders on the floor, even as she did that tears ran down her cheeks...

"Please stop, don't hurt them, I sincerely apologise on his behalf for killing your friends, not many know that they don't mean harm and that they just wish to coexist, I beg you please stop, don't let your friends become murders" she tremble under his cold stare, the spark to hurt her hasn't disappeared.

"You wouldn't know what they wish, you are just saying whatever comes to your mind, it is useless if you can't prove it" the ghost reached her leg and instantly pull her closer to him, she swallowed her scream, she turned to look at her boss who was positioning himself to use his PK powers..

"Naru you better stay there and do nothing, if you dare to move, the black widow spider inside your t-shirt will bite you and Lin! She shouted and Naru froze in place.

The ghost smiled at her "you saw them when they hit the wall didn't you?"

She nodded, she disliked being pushed down the way he had her.

"If you wish me to prove my words are sincere, try me"

"Mai stop-" Naru began but was interrupted by her voice

"Shut up, I quit, you can't tell me what I can do or not any longer"

The ghost was pleased with that outcome, he pulled away from her. "Very well prove to me your words and I won't hurt your friends I will even pass on if you're able to do 3 tests"

At those words she closed her eyes and when she opened them resolve had settled in them

Lin and Naru remained silent, while Lin was grateful to Mai for doing all this, Naru couldn't help but feel regret... He should had listened to her. Now she had quit and was facing her phobia for their sake...

"Let's start" her voice was strong but her body never stopped shaking

"Then first don't move and let them walk on you"

Her eyes widened, tears dropped... she opened her mouth but closed it back... And nodded slowly in approval.

"Taniyama-san..." Lin started but his words were lost with her sad looking smile.

"It's okay Lin-san, they don't mean harm"

Naru's hand became a fist, he was regretting for even teasing her earlier...

Spiders from all sizes and colors climbed up her legs... She stiffened and tried her best to calm her fast breathing, she was going to pass this, otherwise Naru and Lin would both die.

"How long... would... You like this to... Happen?" Mai asked when she was completely covered by them

"I think it is enough, the next trial is more interesting" the ghost answered and the spiders withdrew

Mai hugged her legs once again in attempt to stop trembling

"What... Is..it?"

"Please kiss, this beautiful Goliath bird-eating tarantula" the ghost said as he held the spider in his hand and half his arm...

Mai's vision was slowly turning black but she managed to stay conscious by slapping herself very hard... The ghost laughed at that and pull the spider closer to her.

"Well lady?"

"Hahahaha... A rather big friend... Isn't it?" Mai silently cried as the spider moved

"It is, he eats birds so this size is perfect for him!"

"I see, that is... An amazing feat... I have never seen something like this... Is not from here correct?"

"It is from northern South America"

She swallowed her relief from never seeing it again and when the spider raised a leg to touch her face, she kicked her fear as she quickly put her lips on his leg and withdrew in milli seconds

The ghost raised an eyebrow at her as smile was present in his lips, she was really something else... Not even him in life dare to kiss this spider... He turned to both men who were disgusted and at the same time touched.

He chuckled at them and raised a hand in the air, all the spider surroundings the shield began to disappear...and the black widow from their shirts went to their necks... But neither of them moved

"Alright girl, this is the last trial as promised I won't hurt your friends and I will pass on after you complete this one" he got closer to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the clear floor...

When she managed to stand by her own he whispered in her ear... Her eyes widened and she was about to retort but she remembered this was the only way to save them... She nodded and opened her trembling hands, he laid the spider in them, turned once again to the men and the spiders from their necks disappeared, his body began to glow and soon he pass away...

Lin quickly dispelled the shield and Naru was quick to ask

"Mai, what was the last trial?"

"..." She didn't answer

"Mai?" He asked her again but she fell down on to the couch unconscious

Lin and him quickly made it to her side, but instantly Lin stopped Naru from advancing as a black widow climbed out of Mai's hands, a clear bite was present on her finger and the spider disappeared just like the rest had done...

"Mai!" Naru unconsciously shouted as he finally reached her, while Lin called 120 the emergency number.

...

"The third trial is to let yourself be bitten by a male black widow... They are non toxic, but your boyfriend there needs to be taught a lesson". Were the last words the ghost had whispered to her...

To her that bite was too much for her phobia and she had lost consciousness..

She began to open her eyes and she found herself on a hospital bed... Naru was beside her sleeping and holding her hand 'i don't regret anything at all' she thought as she enjoyed the warm of Naru's hand. It was all worth it but her phobia to spiders had leveled up... Good news is that Naru will be there by her side from now on.. not like a boss but something more.

* * *

Kinda lame ending I know but this story was inspired by a webtoon called nightmare factory by snailords and I never thought further down to the ending I just imagined Mai screaming and crying In all that nightmare xD forgive me xD now to the two following one shots those I had thought even you next chapter, I think I will have it done by tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Okis as promised here is the second chapter, this one I hope you like it, is a dark chocolate with bittersweet cherries xP

I don't own Ghost Hunt! Be gone story from my head! Stop tormenting me ;c

 **please have an open mind this is only NaruXMai but other references are made for fun and to try to test viewers to review xD yes I know that is mean but it is also a strategy! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mai you're late!" Naru barked while standing in front of his office.

"Just get it out of my paycheck" she commented straight furious, Madoka and Lin who were in the archives turned to each other... Naru just raised an eyebrow...

Before anyone could question the brunette the door suddenly opened to a red haired woman and the young kimono girl standing beside her...

Madoka instantly welcomed them "Matsuzaki-san, Hara-san long time no see, please come inside"

"Ayako, Masako... You lied to me!" Mai shouted at them with a red and embarrassed glare

Madoka, Ayako and Masako turned to her in shock... Naru and Lin were just waiting for Mai to continue...

"You don't mean.." Ayako began while Masako covered her lips with the back of her kimono

"I almost threw up, it tasted like onion and garlic... Worst of all everyone saw" she slumped on the couch and hugged the pillow there...

"Ah my goodness I can't believe you!? That really happened? Mai I'm so sorry dear, is it what I think it is?" Madoka asked as she hugged her and pulled her out.

"Yes" she cried

"Mai it is true what we told you... can you tell us how it happened?" Masako asked sitting beside her... and Ayako sat in front of her in the table...

"I'm afraid to go to school now" her face formed a disgusted look

"Come on Mai be a woman and let us know" Ayako was getting frustrated, so was Naru to be honest but he wasn't in her field of vision.

"Ugh... Eghh... Wack" she answered making signs and gestures (traducion: "he kissed me forcefully against my will put his tongue inside and I slapped him")

"Oh God no! He did that?You said everyone was there?" The three women asked in disgust

"Yes" Mai once again cried

"Who was it?" Madoka finally asked to which Naru was finally catching up with the talk

"Who else?" She spat angrily

"No... That player?"

"No" Ayako answered her and whispered to Madoka the name...

"Ah.. well cheer up Mai, at least is not that player"

"How does it make it better? At least with him I would probably had a good experience" Mai buried her face on the pillow

"No Mai even if you wished for a good experience a woman is better of than a player, a player is the worst in comparison to others . ."Madoka slightly scolded her

"I just want to disappear to a place no one else can find me, and start from zero"

"That will probably work but you need money for that... And for that you must work hard that's why you can't quit your work, understood?" Madoka once again scolded her

"But..."

"No but's Mai you heard her, this is not the end of the world" Ayako continued "Masako why don't you give her a taste of heaven to shut her down?"

"Why don't you do it yourself Matsuzaki-san?" Masako quickly answered her

"Because Madoka-san and I, aren't on the same age you too are it is improper, we however can do it between us and it won't look bad" Ayako answered and Madoka nodded, both leaned towards each other... Naru's and Lin's eyes widened.

"No! Stop! It's okay I don't need to see nor taste heaven" Mai's red face was towards the deepest red it could be "I will just go home, erased it all and sleep it away" she was about to stand but Masako refrained her.

An unknown feeling began to grow on Naru's chest and he couldn't help but tried to ignore it...

"That won't do, you will keep remembering it and I will feel troubled because I couldn't help you... I will tell you now, this is only a one time only, don't you go falling for me" Masako started to lean in... Mai instantly covered her mouth.. "please don't worry Masako, I already forgot about everything, if I wish I could go to school now and everything will be okay" Mai replied.

"Matsuzaki-san, Madoka-san... hold her" Masako ordered

"Give it up Mai, is for your own good" Ayako said as she grabbed one of her hands

"Or would you rather ask Naru instead?" Madoka asked as she grabbed her other hand

"Huh? Naru?" She asked as she turned to look at both men that were watching the scene from a far... "God bless not in front of them.. at least" she cried and turned white...

The feeling on his chest grew even bigger when she turned away from him

"What? is just a friendly kiss it won't matter who sees this" Ayako said

"Mai close your eyes..." Masako ordered as she grabbed her face 'no! someone please stop this' she cried inwardly and the door suddenly opened revealing the missing people of the group...

"What on Earth are you doing to poor Mai-chan?" Bou-san intervene and bear hugged her away from the women

"Nothing" they all answered and Ayako asked to change the topic "what brings you guys here?"

Bou-san eyed them suspiciously but released the girl,

"I came to give you guys some concert tickets they gave me for family members, I was actually on my way to a rehearsal so I can't stay for long, I meat John on my way"

"I came to deliver some sweets I bought while traveling to England, I hope you all like them, I need to go back as well but I hope we can get in contact soon" John gave the sweets to everyone and bowed...

Yasuhara fixed his glasses "I actually can't stay long as well I have a class coming up but I made my way to come and bring the information boss asked me yesterday" he handed the documents to Naru and turned to Mai

"Why are you so red?"

"Ah! Mai you can ask him if you don't like Masako" Madoka commented which actually made Naru quite irritated

"No thanks, I'm fine besides I know is off limits isn't it Masako?" Mai asked a smirk present on her lips

"You can have nightmares now, I won't care! Good bye!" Masako angrily said as she stormed out of the office...

"If that is all, this place is not a cafeteria, please go somewhere else" Naru held a tone of irritation that had everyone go out.

"Lin is lunch time, let's go and eat!" She grabbed him and took him away...

"Mai"

"I understand, tea right?"

"No" he pulled her close to him

"N-Naru?" Her face reddened instantly

He gave her a small chaste kiss, to which her eyes widened, a second kiss her eyes blinked and by the third one his lips remained on hers and her eyes closed...he pulled out...

"Don't let anyone else kiss you not even a girl" he kissed her again this time more possessively... She was now on her toes kissing him back.

"I knew it! He was jealous!" exclaimed Madoka and Ayako while Masako huffed and covered her mouth, Lin smiled slightly behind them, this is what happens when you have a window and 3 master minds

* * *

Mmm I think this ending looked better in my head xD I had an alternative ending to which was like all this conversation was about a pizza sample and he had mistaken it like her first kiss but nah hahahaha jelly jelly! Just so you know my friends and I, can keep a conversation like that, and with only a look to our eyes we know what the other is talking about xD

Next one shot is... Tasty...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi there! I'm sorry for the delay, my life has been quite busy lately,.. over time working and decorating for Halloween has been my routine for the last few weeks... But let me give you guys good news! I will make a 5 to 7 short story of a hunted cruise! Inspired on silent Hill... Yup you pretty much get the idea of how it will be right? Mai closes her eyes on the first night and she is on a different plane... She communicates through letters but she can't read SPR response because she is 5 days in the future xD a Naru POV story! See you soon!

Anyway hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Trouble always find a way to a certain brunette, in all her life every day seems to be a new sort of challenge, specially since she joined the SPR... Cases are full of adventure and dangerous situations but she somehow manages to get out of them a live with the help of her friends which she considers as family... Pretty much is the same as always today. She just got out of classes and is on her way to the office..

Pretty normal... Or so she thought. Walking by the usual street made her had chills run up and down her back. She couldn't help but try to look around to see if she could find someone following her.

Even if the sun was up and shining, she was feeling cold and anxious... Was it her imagination? Everything to her seemed like it was under water...

'I can't be sick... I just took a week off for exams!" She slapped her face with both hands..."I got to keep it together'

 **"...tas...ty"**

'huh? What is tasty?' she turned to her left and then to her right... Nothing tasty...

".. **tasty** "'

'i I just ate, I can't be hungry... Ah... No ... no way.. This can't be..." She turned around as she felt small hands cling to her legs...

" **TASTY** " a child like figure with vivid red eyes and bloody sharp teeth, smiled to her, he was like a shadow just a silhouette..

Mai froze, as her body trembled in fear, her sixth sense was screaming to run away but she was stuck in place...

A sharp pain allowed her to react, the child was bitting her leg and as he sucked on her blood he began to grow, it now had a silhouette of a teenager...

Instantly her body felt weak but she somehow managed to pull away and used Ayako's chant to put up some distance between them... Then she ran as fast as she could, the silhouette always right behind her... Just as she opened the office door the silhouette catched her feet and she fell straight on her face.. making quite the loud noise

Lin-san got out to see what had happened while Naru took his time in getting to the door, thinking it was a common occurrence that he will have to scold her.

"L-Lin-san!" She screamed in pain, as the silhouette pinned her down and bit her neck.

"Taniyama!" It took him a second longer to call out to his shiki and by that time Naru instantly came out.

The silhouette screamed in pain and slowly disappeared as Lin's shiki crossed through him...

Mai on the other hand felt like her blood was boiling she grasped her neck really tight and suppressed her voice as much as she could but tears dropped every second from her eyes.

Naru was on her side, he didn't know what to do but to call on to her lowly...

"Mai... Is alright now, let me see your neck" he knelt beside her and she released her hands...

A kind of flower pattern tattoo was there...

"Tasty..."

He instantly stand up when she faced him" part of her right eye was black were it should be white...

Never less Lin was quick to act and managed to knock her down...

He tied her to the chair and quickly went and called John...

She woke up minutes after Lin hung up...

She cried, but her right eye cried blood... Naru began to question her and she answered what she could... Then she started to laugh...

*Giggles* part of her left eye was becoming black

"Tasty"

Lin stood before Naru as she broke free from the chair...

"Taniyama-san get away or I will use force"

She frowned and stepped back, now both eyes cried tears of blood

"Sorry... So... Sorry.. I can't ... No more.. it hurts"

"Mai calm down, John is on the way" Naru ordered her...

She smiled sweetly and grabbed a pair of scissor that was on her desk..."it's too late" she stabbed the flower.

Neither Lin nor Naru could react on time, it was the first time they were unable to do something...

"Mai!" Naru screamed as Lin prevent him from getting close to her.

She instantly took out the scissor and knelt down... Black mist ran down from the wound, she stabbed her leg where the first bite was and, it also spurred blackness...

She threw out the scissors and began to chant... As the door flew open John too started to pray...

"In principio" the flowers disappeared, her eyes came back to normal and blood started to come out of her wounds...

Luckily Naru was there to catch her just before she lost consciousness and was quick to take her to the hospital... And there Ayako greeted her, when she opened her eyes...

"Hi there, I will go get you something tasty to eat, now that you woke up, you should be quite hungry"

A sour look was present on the three of them... It was the first time they all hated a word such as that, 'tasty'

Mai looked up to Naru and tried her best to ask "what was that?"

"It was a parasite curse, it was used on a ghost and it tried to move on to a human... There's no evidence on how long it was with the ghost, nor who made this, but it was definitely meant to create a disaster" Naru said as he closed the file he was writing in.

"Taniyama-san, that was reckless, your actions could have led to your death, you should value your life more and think of those that are around you, don't you ever do this again, or even in the after life I will make you, regret your actions. Understood?" Lin scolded her to everyone's surprise even the Monk and the medium who had just stepped inside the room had gone blank

' Lin-san is angry! So scary, oh God!' Mai thought but even so teared eyed apologized...

"I'm so.. sorry, i, it hurt so much, I just..." Mai began but both Lin and Naru stopped her.

"Enough... Don't apologise" both said in unison Lin pinched the bridge of his nose as Naru sighed and stepped out of the corner of the wall... Everyone understood and quickly left the room, the boss scolding was to take care.

"Naru.. I "she began but was unable to continue as the dead glare left her speechless

"I knew you were stupid, but I never thought you were THAT stupid"

Tears ran down her face as she cowered in her bed, he got closer to her, she was trembling under his gaze... He was really angry and there was nothing she could do to calm him, so she opened her mouth..

"You... You looked so... Tasty.. I couldn't bear.. the thought of harming you... I was afraid! Afraid you would had to felt that!" She cried her heart out.

Naru had stopped on his track his anger was blown away, 'she had risked her life for him?' Well that actually brought it back, but it was less than before.

He grabbed her face, as her hands made her best to stop the tears, an up close Naru was something she wanted to see and the blur wasn't helping at all...

"Don't even think of doing it again"

'eeek! Angry close up Naru'' she sniffed and said "mn!" Of understanding

'Good" he slightly smiled as he kissed her, she was in shock from his smile that she didn't register his lips, until he pinned her down the bed, lips lock on with hers...she responded him possessively as well*

... Within the other side from the slight opened door a wide smile was present while the others had a bittersweet smile... "Where's my money? Ayako asked as the others quickly paid her

* * *

Okis dokis! Kind of simple right? Sorry about the delay you know what happened right? Also for the epilogue of hunting wolfs it has been postponed to a bit more since the cruise hunting stuff came from it xD I wanted to make a bit of Mai being on that place and you know that would had taken 2 chapters for an epilogue, so nooo... Is better a new story :D see you on "Ghost Hunt: don't die"


	4. Chapter 4

Hi there~ I got to admit this first times shots come to my head at random times xD geez...

The ghost hunt don't die story is already out and currently around chapter 3 just in case you didn't know! Go check it out I love cliffhangers xD

Mmkay let's go with this story... Alcohol is strong, recommend drinking in moderation... No one likes to throw up nor had a headache next morning... Well at least I don't...

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Mm? Ne Naru... What are these chocolate for? Are they for clients? Or is it for someone?"" Mai couldn't help but ask since the box was on top of the meeting desk... It was a rather large box with an outstanding appearance... And it can clearly be seen that they were really expensive.

"Eat them if you want, Madoka send them, even while knowing that I dislike them... A waste of time and money" His reply was cold as usual but right now Mai was happy, it meant she could eat them all and won't need to pay for this once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Then I won't hold back" getting one out of the box she took the first bite, it tasted great and by the time she realized she was already on her fifth one... In that moment Lin came out for his lunch break...

"Ah... Taniyama-san it's better not to eat too many"

"Mm... Why is that?"

Lin gave her a rare small smile and turned to briefly look at Noll, then with a caring hand... He petted her head...

" An old man's advice... Also I may return late so don't wait for me to close down" with a swift motion he raised his hand in a good bye manner while going towards the door...

...? That was definitely wierd for Lin but she decided to follow his advice and only eat one more for the box to have half left... Without knowing on the outside door Lin had a rare smirk and was currently calling Madoka while putting the close sign on the door... His revenge can finally take place... He had almost 2 years on trying to make him suffer for a little prank but every time he failed... Noll was a worthy opponent he was very smart and he often avoided his pranks without effort, it had hurt his pride... But now he could sing victory! It was all Noll's fault, he acts like an old narcissist man, it is time for a lesson on life..

Ah Madoka finally answered, he took just a second to think about Taniyama Mai's feelings and it came to a conclusion that for once she can have a normal day as a teen, well a drunk teenager...

... It definitely didn't take long for Naru to notice her strange behavior... Her face was red truly red and she was currently staring at an empty space.. it suddenly made him jump, the realization of what was going on, he knew his chinese assistant was up to something the moment he took a glance back but this?

He may be over thinking it, it might be a mistake! As fast as he could without looking strange he went for the chocolate box and confirmed his worries, he scanned the entrance door and saw it was locked down with the close sign on... Before he could take a step to the entrance... A chill ran down his back..

. *giggle* he quickly turned his eyes to her...

As if he was watching a dramatical horror movie, her face slowly turned to him...a smirk present in her lips...

'ah sh*t' Mai was closing in, 'move! why is it, that I can't move?' She almost stumbled on the couch, which finally allowed him to back away to a corner of the office... The exit was out of reach... He remembered seeing an illustration in the same position they were, she was blocking his way out...

"Mai"

Her smirk widened... "Yes N-Naru?"

"You are drunk"

"Is that so? I, I feel great-t, hehehe~" she grabbed his jacket with a hand like she was picking a fight with him..

"Refrain from doing this stuff, I'm your boss, calm yourself down or go home"

Her lips turned to a frown for a second but instantly turned upside again... "Home? Hom..e? I can go h-home?"

Her grip on his jacket lessened and with her red face she had a pleading look, it made his heart jump.. trying to avoid the upcoming blush he fixated his eyes on the background...

"Yes, you may go home"

"Yay!" She turned around and gave him, the relief he desired... She tried to get her things but this time the couch really made her fall, and although Naru was quick to catch her, they both fell, Mai on top of him...

"Seriously, stop being so clumsy for once"

"Hehehehehe, Naru is so soft"

"... That's great, now get off"

"Don't wanna" she hugged him, and to his surprise he didn't hate it...

"Mai... Move, I will send you home"

"Nope! I'm comfy" she snuggle closer to his neck, the movement caused him to blush even with his poker face.

"Mai, let go... This is torture"

"Mm? What do you mean? D-do you have a f-fever you are red" with her right hand she pulled away his hair from his face and let it rest on his forehead..

"..no, just get off"

*Giggles* "you're right! Ne, your eyes look pretty even up close"

"Mai, get off... You can tell me how handsome I am, tomorrow when you're sober"

"Geez! S-such a narcissist, why did I had, to fall in love, with this guy?"

"... What?"

"Eh? What's what?"

" Is not Gene?"

"What's with you? It was! But... I fell for the rarest smiles... And, wait... Why I'm telling you this?"

She clumsily tried to stand up, but Naru pin her down...

"What? I'm not a replacement"

"No, that's not... Ah I want to throw up"

"Answer me, don't change the subject"

"Ouch! You are a jerk, but you are kind sometimes... You said hurtful things but you don't meant harm... You are sincere with your opinions and won't back up from any fight, it spark up things you Know?"

".. no, I don't know"

"Then don't ask! If you're going to reject me, I have prepared myself since long, go ahead. I will continue to work regardless, I know you may not believe my feelings and that's ok... That's ok, because I, I know they are sincere and.. and that's what matters.." she answered him as tears started to go near the end...

"Mai" she was already crying and not listening to his words

"Mai" he took her hand out of her face, and she glared at him with tears... He let out a sigh and help her stand up...

"Mai" his voice was stronger this time, which instantly stiffened her.

"Yes... please go ahead, I'm prepared"

"No, I will give you my answer when you're sober... You will probably don't remember a thing with your face looking like that"

"That's mean! Of course I will remember! You're just making me suffer"

"Just who is making who suffer?" He nearly whispered

"What?" He pulled her up on a hug and whispered on her ear...

"Ask me tomorrow, and I will answer you"

"Narcissist, egocentric jerk.." she answered as she left her consciousness drift off, slumping on his arms, he let her rest on the couch...

... A small smile ...

"... You said it, sorry Gene, she's mine"

* * *

Okay my face turned to a blush with the last line... Next: first hangover a continuation for this two shot... Reviews are highly appreciated! Did I improved?


	5. Chapter 5

Oki second part of drunk... I almost post pone this, I have a new first time story that is driving me crazy and I may post it this week too... maybe if possible today, it is called first time: try me... Warning may contain mature content but with my usual smoothing words so it will be M rated...

Thanks for the reviews I appreciate it! MirandaLovesPie and SStrans I will surely continue to make them!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

...

'ugh... My head.. where am I?' she quickly scanned her surroundings, which to her relief was the office... And although she felt dizzy she sat down...

...

The warm coat that was covering her, fell from the couch and as she picked it up, she couldn't help but blush...it was Naru's coat...

'why was Naru's coat... Oh God! No way! Did I... Did I really told him all that? Oh God, oh God... What was his reply? I can't remember? Oh wait... The jerk told me to ask him again, screw him! Who does he think he is?'

She was so angry that she failed to notice his presence...

'I take this, as a fact that you really remembered it all, correct?"

"What! Naru, since when did you?" She jumped back and to her dismay, she fell from the couch.. bad idea to wear a skirt...

"... " His poker face didn't change but a smirk quickly made it to his lips...

"You...you didn't saw a thing... Ok!" She quickly covered herself and tried her best to calm her mad blush.

"What if I did?" He was closing in, but even so she just pouted, not running away nor hiding... It seems like the alcohol on those chocolates had still some effect on her...

Her face was red already but when he knelt down in front of her, her eyes began to form spinning wheels and her face darkened in red color...

"... I.. you... A..um.. "

"Talk with a language I can understand"

...

"Your... Reply?" He smirked, he was truly enjoying this

"Is that really the correct way to ask? I told you to ask again, do it properly"

'this huge egocentric jerk! I want to kill him!' ... Lots of angry veins could be pictured on her head...

...

"What? Cat got your tongue?" He sighed and started to stand up... Her hand instantly stopped him from continuing...

"I.. I... Love you... Please... Go out with me" she whispered, her face was stuck on the floor, so she didn't see his small smile...

"I couldn't hear you, could you said it louder?" Her hand began to tremble and that was when he noticed she was crying...

...

"I... I... love you.. please go.. out with me..." Her voice was breaking, she was unable to say it any louder than before but she tried again...

"I... I..." She began... But was interrupted by him "Mai" he held her hand and pulled her up..

She was trying her best to continue, so she clinged to his chest... And with a pleading look she raised her face to him, tears dropping constantly...

"Love you... please... Answer me"

"..." He was truly making her suffer, his hand unconsciously left her's as he regretted it deeply on making her ask him. And he was late to recover from her beautiful appearance that after he stayed silent he processed her plea...but now it was too late...

She began to pull away, saying sorry multiple times and how she understands with a painful smile..

'no.. that's not it, stop... Don't go' he grabbed her arm and just when he was to talk the front door opened...

...

Lin's timing was bad as always but, it was time to open after all...

...

Lin took on her appearance and quickly turned to frown at him... without waiting for his comment, he pulled her on a hug... Lin stayed silent..

Naru took this opportunity to whisper on her ear...

"I love you, I didn't meant to make you cry, I... Just froze up... Sorry"

Her eyes widened, without waiting she turned her face up to see him and whispered back... "You.. really mean it?"

His small smile answered her but she still asked again "really?"

He kissed her deeply and from the back he could hear the front door closing...

After a bit he pulled out... "I do" and picking her up in bridal style he went to his office with her..

"Eh?" She couldn't help but blush deeply...

Meanwhile Lin was making quite some calls outside... Mostly to Madoka.

Yup! Spring has arrived to SPR.

* * *

I tried in doing a proper ending for once... And somehow I think I failed... Maybe it was too fast?


	6. Chapter 6

I think I will stay with one shots for a while... I don't get why it seems I rush things, once a post a continuation... Geez I need a proof reader xD

I don't own Ghost Hunt...

As I mentioned, this is M rated _and just to let you know in this story, Mai didn't confess to Naru once they found Gene's body she just told him, since when she had her visions and that now, Gene was resting peacefully on the other side._

 _In other words Mai kept her feelings to herself, and after thinking it for a long time she came to realize that it was Naru whom she loved._..

* * *

"Ne, Naru can I talk with you for a second?" Mai asked while knocking on his door...

...

"Currently, I'm working on something important, unlike others, I can't afford to lose my precious time.. ask me later" He answered as soon as she entered his office.

That remark was truly unnecessary.

A small angry vein almost appeared but she managed to brush off his comment

"Ok.. please tell me when I brought you some tea" she settled it on the corner of his desk. After working for nearly 3 years with him, she just knows that he only enjoys a cup of tea on breaks and he hasn't had one yet...

..."what do you want to talk?" He settled the file and took the cup of tea

.."well I wondered if you would fired me, if I were to confess to you" her face had had a strong blush but even so, she kept her eyes on him... For her surprise, he nearly chocked but quickly recovered...

"I think you are mistaken, that is not a valid reason for me to fire you... Also, are you really sure it is me, and not Gene? With you being so stupid I wouldn't be surprised if you made such an obvious mistake. Is that all? If so, you can leave"

Ok now that was a cruel comment and she had a hard time calming her anger but she knew, this narcissist was hard to get, which was one of the reasons she fell for him...

"Well if you are so kind as to explain to me if Gene has traits like being hard to get or talking rude without meaning too but always keeping promises, also rarely smiling and being honest with opinions. let's not forget about speaking his mind up and never backing up from a fight. If you could please enlighten me, it will be appreciated... I have tried to understand this, for more than a year myself and I can't reach a conclusion but accept this feelings" she pouted, this time really taking his eyes out of him and glaring at the bookshelf, her blush was still evident on her face...

"... You are really stupid... Truly stupid" he sighed and let his hand pinch the bridge of his nose.

"You don't have to said it twice..." She turned to look at him once again.

He glared at her, "look, that may only be a physical attraction, it won't last"

"Believe me when I tell you, I have considered that. I tried going on dates and I had to stop because I wasn't enjoying it, I can't stop my mind, you appear there even when I don't want to, is frustrating" she sighed and slumped on the chair in front of him

"... How about a time off?" He crossed his arms...

"What do you think I ask last week for? It didn't work... Could you just give me an answer? So I can move on, recuperate from a broken heart and so on?" She hided her face with one hand but her voice was nearly breaking...

"Look Mai even if I were to accept your feelings, it is hard for me to comprehend emotions, you will probably suffer from this, and I may not even notice... It is probably best if you give up"

Her eyes widened and her face brighten up " does that mean you're not against being on a relationship with me? Is it my choice? If that is what worries you, it's ok. I fell in love with you, while knowing that... "

"If you're stupid enough to accept that, then go ahead and try me." He swallowed the last of his tea and turn to his files.

"Oh wow, that was easier than I thought. Then could you please come at 7 for dinner, my place?

"What?"

"To be honest I prefer to eat in my home.. it's cheaper and I get to enjoy some peace... Don't tell me... you prefer eating outside?"

"... " He just blankly stared at her.

"What? You don't really need to bring anything, or if you wish, you can bring tea since I will be making it, to you every time you visit"

He sighed "... Fine"

...

\- 6:40 P.M-

Having seen Noll go out many times without saying anything was nothing new so Lin remained silent and continued to work on his computer. Nothing unusual, or so he thought..

... When Naru finally arrived it was around 7:10 pm he had borrowed the van but the traffic was high and was really annoyed to do this... But even so he rang her phone.

"I'm here, which apartment?"

"Great! It's the 120 second floor" she cheerfully answered him but he just closed his phone once he got the information.

"Jerk that was really mean" Mai pouted as she opened her door.

To Naru's surprise, she was looking really cute, her bangs tightly grasp on her left side with a hair clip and a short dress with long sleeves, it moved as she turned around and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her...

"Come in, don't just stand there. Dinner's ready!" She took his hand and brought him inside

They ate and once done she guided him to her sofa.

"Ok, it's question time" she smiled greatly at him to which his eye brow raised in question...

"What do you want to know?"

"How far can I go? How much physical contact can I have with you?" Her fingers tangled themselves on her dress while her ears and face slightly turned red

".. you can touch as you wish, but I don't easily get aroused so I won't do anything if I don't feel like it"

"Oh! So you are not against having, you know...that?" She asked shyly while hugging a pillow

He smirked "won't you think, this is going too fast?"

"Not really, it's been more than a year since I have started to try to flirt with you and since you never took the hint and the others teased me with no end. I now go, for asking directly, so I can expect a response" she buried her red face on the pillow.

"... When? How did you flirt?" He asked getting comfortable on the couch and taking the tea she had given him...

"You... Really want to know? They were all failures..." The pillow only allowed her eyes to be seen now...

His smirk grew "give only the ones you though were obvious"

... "Remember the time I gave you some cookies? It was around Valentine's and they were heart shaped, I even went as far as to write I like you, on every single one of them... I even wrote them on English just in case the kanji got messed up"

"... Madoka ate those"

"I figured... Then how about the Christmas present I got you? Have you checked the backside?"

"You mean this watch?" He pulled up his sleeve and quickly took the watch off, turning it around it said in small letters... 'like you"... "I thought you meant it was just like me"

"What? hahabaha, that, no hahahaha, I always bother you... with being a narcissist but I never thought you actually believed it" she took the watch and put it back on his right arm while continuing to giggle

"Was that all?" He asked a small smirk forming on his lips

"Heck no! But it's just too embarrassing to said it out loud" she pouted but then slightly smiled back and it grew bigger

"If I had known I would had asked since a long time ago"

He gave her one of his rare small smiles and she instantly blushed... Bringing up her hand she touched his face... His eyes met hers...

"Ne... Can I kiss you?" A small blush covered her face

He smirked "try me" women had previously tried to make him respond but none had succeed, he was famous after all... 'Will she be any different?'

She position herself closer to him, he just intensively look at her, watching her every move... daring her to touch him.

Her hand brushed away his hair and with a slow approach, she kissed his forehead, his eyes widened slightly, whatever though was present in his mind was blown away... She pulled out, then she kissed his cheek, once again she pulled away...

Her sight fixed itself on his lips... They were dry... She got closer, his arms unconsciously helped her maintain her balance and she welcome it... His eyes too came to focus on her lips...

As she close up, instead of a kiss, her tongue lightly licked his bottom lip...

He slightly got aroused which caused him to slightly jump... A strong blush made it's way to her face... She had mistaken his reaction as dislike and instantly apologized...

"Sorry, I thought it may hurt... Your lips were dry" she tried to back away but he held her in place...

"I'm not complaining, continue, or do you call that a kiss?" He once again teased her...

"... Of course n-not" she held his face with trembling hands and lightly gave him a pure kiss, just barely touching his lips with hers... It was making him desire to kiss her himself, 'why was she.. so... Unless...'

"Mai, do you not know how to kiss?" He whispered against her lips...

Her face instantly fired up... "This was my first kiss..." She shyly hided on his neck, while his eyes widened... She was trembling slightly and that was really exciting for him...

He smirked and it was then that his phone rang... It was Lin...

"Lin"

"Noll it's getting late, do I close everything or leave it to you?"

He turned to see his watch it was nearly 11pm, he then turn to look at her, her hands were tightly grasping his shirt...

"Close everything, I will stay on my girlfriend's home"

"... It was about time you noticed her approaches "

"What?"

"It is written on the pen she gave you"

"..."

"Good night"

"Night" he hung up

"It is on my pen as well?"

"... Yes, I really thought you'd see it there, if you used it often but I was wrong..."she giggled, he sighed... But he quickly smirk back as she kissed his neck...

"Suck on my lips Mai, that's how you kiss" he commented to which she flinched but did position herself to try once again... Her face was a hard red, which looked lovely to him, 'how was she doing this? Make him get excited with so little, truly an enigma'

She kissed him, this time sucking on his upper lip and he kissed her back, she tried to pull away on the first suck but he pinned her down the couch and kissed her deeply to which she responded as much as she could...

"Mmm nnmn mm!" She needed air and so he pulled away... Spinning wheels on her eyes... He continued to smirk as he kissed her neck and his hand made way under her dress...

"Eh? N-Naru, didn't you said you were not going to do anything? " She was madly blushing now...

"It is your fault" his hand went up her leg...

"How-w?" She was freaking out, but tried to remain in place...

He just smirked, ignored her question and pulled away, then picked her up... "Where's your room?"

"Eh? A-are we doing this tonight? " She hold on to him... Her face couldn't be redder.

"Are you against it?" He asked while opening the door of her room

"N-No but didn't you said it was too fast?"

He laid her on her bed and contrary to believe it was not a futon.

"Are you afraid?" He stopped on top of her, looking straight at her eyes, that seemed to drown her on a deep sea...

"I'm... But that's not it... I don't want to force you into anything... You said you wouldn't do anything if you don't feel like it" her hands got a tight hold on his jacket and her eyes shut down from embarrassment...

It made his heart race.. why? He couldn't comprehend which instantly made him launch to kiss her deeply...

Small tears dropped from her eyes as the kiss intensified, and his hand began to undo her dress...

"I'm doing this, because I feel like it" bitting her neck lightly he quickly pull away her dress...

She froze up, for the sudden exposure and her red face tried her best to not explode... He was right when he said he couldn't understand others emotions, she already knew the risk and she accepted it... So she just slightly smiled which turned to a small painful smile...

His eyes widened... "Am I doing something wrong?"

She shook her head in denial and her face turned to a plea "please... Be.. gentle... I... First time"

He was already excited to say the least, but with this? He had deducted as much from their previous conversation. For her to said it a loud it meant he was being rude.. was he really that untactful?

He slowed down his pace and kissed her forehead, it calmed her down and she was able to truly smile now...

Taking off his jacket and sweater, made her shyness come back. He was truly good looking.

He began to kiss her, traveling from her neck to her breast, he released her bra and enjoyed himself with her moans of pleasure... His hand then traveled to her panty which lightly made her jump...

"N-Naru.. wait... Mmn" she was unable to continue her speech as he was lightly touching it...

Her panty was on, but she could feel him touching her and that place turned to fire..

She unconsciously hugged a pillow, and Naru quickly took it away from her...

"Don't cover yourself let me see you" taking away her panties he continued "I desire you"

Ok now she was truly embarrassed but happy, her tears ran down unconsciously...

"... What's wrong?" He asked stopping from going further and holding her hands to uncover her face...

"I'm.. happy" she smiled to him and relief rushed to him...

"Stupid don't cry because of that, I will not understand"

She giggled and he gave her one of his small smiles... She instantly kissed him, this time he answered possessively as he position his finger to enter her...

Once he was doing it, he could feel her tense up... He pulled out from her kiss...

"Na-Naru it hurts"

"I know" he pulled his finger out "breath in" he pushed it on again

"Nnn.." he distracted from the pain by sucking on her chest, it wasn't long until the pain subsided...

"Mai"

"Mm?" *Pants*

"Am going in" he position himself between her legs, she took a look to his face and she could see redness on his usual pale complexion... He had been enduring it, for quite sometime it seems...

She opened her night drawer and pulled out different sizes of codons "safety is first"

".." he just chuckled which made her surprised, he answered her "many wishes a son from me"

"Wh-what... No.. I do.. but I'm too young, we can talk about that in a future..." She turned red...

"You sure? I wouldn't mind if is you" he smirked at her

"No is no, I want to do it as much as I can before having children, so put it on"

"... Fine, then I will do it as much as I can too, don't regret it later" he picked up one after looking at them

"Eh? But didn't you said you don't get easily aro-" she stopped herself from continuing her comment as she took a look...

"You seem to be an exception"

"... I haven't prepare for this" she hidden her face with her hands

"Are you running away? I won't let you. Just breath in" he smirked while slowly entering her.

"Ah... Wait.. mmn!"

...

* * *

No, it's already too long, just imagine the rest xD a sudden stop for this first time shot... And besides two shots are not my specialty...


	7. Chapter 7

Gosh, sorry I couldn't post anything last week not even for Ghost Hunt don't die... Well work is a mess so I had to work from home... Why is a mess? Thanks to the elections on my country... I won't say more, it's depressing...

Back to the fanfiction, this one, came to me since last week and I have been dying to get it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Sunday afternoon 2:30 p.m.

The young brunette was having a hard time on her desk.. It wasn't her homework, if you thought of that you were wrong... She wasn't sick either, so why?

Easy guess... She was bored to death. Not a rare thing on weekends but this time she was fighting to stay awake... Her complexion was rather pale and if you could see her, you would know she hadn't had a proper sleep in a while...

Wrong, it is not because of exams or anything related to school... When Lin asked her what was wrong, she denied everything and wouldn't give a hint of what was bothering her... Nothing..., she just kept saying that if needed she will consult them, the usual blahblah to kept them from worrying...

But her attempt to avoid them was soon coming to an end, she was scared to sleep... As dumb as it sounded it was not a laughing matter... Lately her powers had been uncontrollable and she was breaking down... But even so she didn't know how to approach the mad scientist that is her boss... him asking her, to give her approval to dissect her brain if something were to happen... Was truly a scary thought and it was clouding her mind,if she thought about it... She could clearly see him with a lab coat and gloves, it made her shiver to the bones.

Mai Taniyama... that's right, she is the one we are talking about... Her powers consisted of knowing things by dreaming of the past and a sixth sense for danger, in Vurados case, it was discovered that she could astral project herself and that was her issue now... After all this time she had wandered not only in the astral plane but also in reality and it was tiring her out... People... Mostly her neighbors had commented they had seen her crossing doors and looking through her, most of them though they were dreaming or thought it was a magic trick, which caused her to remember that indeed she had done that in her sleep... Of course she denied everything but she knew it was right... Could she trust Naru in this?

Tough call... Speaking of which he had not commented at all on her behavior but she could see him, looking her way every so often... She slammed her head against the desk... She knew, he knew or at least suspected, what was wrong... Well she didn't know anyone better than him to assist her with this, so she settled to consult it with him...

Shutting her eyes tightly for a second, she gathered her courage and decided to make him a cup of tea... Maybe like that she could start a conversation... Standing quickly she went to the kitchen, put on the water to boil and got the tea bags out...

She heard his door open, but still continued making the tea... After a moment she heard Lin's voice talking with Naru, they were both out of their office...

'Perhaps Lin-san will like some tea as well... I made enough for 3 so let's ask' without getting out she raised her voice... "Lin-san would you like some tea?"

".." silence*

'i don't think they got out, maybe they didn't hear' she carried the cups any way and headed their way...

"Lin-san would you... Ah sh** not again" she nearly left the cups fall...

Both men were staring at her, Lin had just left her body on the couch and Naru was giving him the blanket...

".." none of them broke the silence so she, awkwardly smiled..."i... Can't explain this... Could we pretend this... Didn't happen?" She left the trail on her desk and was about to turn around and hide on the kitchen but Naru's cold voice stopped her...

"Mai" it was a chill silent command to answer his questions...

"Y-yes, Naru" she avoided his piercing eyes... He approached, while Lin was still frozen in place watching her...

"Since when?" The anger could be heard on his tone..

"A couple... Of weeks" tears we're nearly falling from her eyes...

"Why didn't you tell me?" He stopped within centimeters from her...

"I... Was scared... You may had not believe me or..." She turned to glare at him "worst become a mad scientist"

He was momentarily taken a back but quickly returned her glare " I have a responsibility to protect you from harm, I wouldn't harm you"

She blinked "eh?"

"I'm your Employer, your health and mental being is under my care. I wouldn't do anything that you don't wish me to, in the contract there's no clause that you are a subject to my experiments. Stop being so stupid and think things through"

Tears did fall from her eyes now but the glare had returned to her face, she didn't reply and Lin finally came back to himself...

"Noll, that was too much"

Naru just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and whispered just enough for her to hear.. "sorry"

She blinked her tears away, she had heard him but she had doubt it... 'was that'

"Noll"

"I understand, the last part was unnecessary" he messaged his forehead...

'yup definitely an apology' she smiled "Ne, reach your hand, see this" she grabbed his hand in a hand shake when he did as told...

Naru's eyes slightly widened, "a warm condensed... Ball of air?"

"Really? Then how about this?" She asked as her hand passed through his...

His eyes did widened now "cold, cold breeze" he looked at his hand in puzzle...

"Oh, that's... Agh.." her words were cut off by a sudden headache...

"Taniyama-san" Lin asked in concern as her body began to disappear...

"It's.. ok.. just... It's time to go back" she quickly disappeared, leaving both men staring at space...

On the couch, she quickly pulled herself up and went to the bathroom, she was throwing up...once done the water from the sink was heard... And after a while she came out, white as a sheet of paper...

"N-Naru, I need help" he was quick to get her to the couch... She widely smiled "I meant with the other stuff, but thank you"

Lin was seriously trying his best not to laugh, and Naru quickly avoided her face by going to the phone, his face was blushing but she couldn't see it.

"I will make an appointment with my Dad then"

...

* * *

Mm okay not so lovely dovey but it was driving me crazy so there you go... XD what goes on in my head geez...


	8. Chapter 8

Well, my life is kind of complicated I don't know why but I don't hate it... let me say this even if it already passed. Happy holidays! And Happy New year! XD

Also sorry for the delay

 **Anxious** : feeling or showing worry, nervousness, or unease about something with an uncertain outcome

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Her cellphone rang as loudly as it could with the song she had for work...

 _*Ghost busters, if there's something strange, in your neighborhood... Who ya gonna call (ghost busters)_ *

No kidding it was a bad time and place for it to rang but even so she managed to answer it, while whispering to lower her voice...

"Hello? I can't talk right now" Mai Taniyama quickly commented...

Of course her boss ignored her comment, and quickly scolded her "you're late, you better be here within the next 2 minutes or I'm taking it out of your pay check"

"Naru? I... I... May not be able to make it" she sounded scared but he didn't noticed

"There's no excuse Mai you better be here-" hearing her struggle he stopped... He could also hear men some very nasty lines on the background, they were getting closer...

His face showed no emotion but his hand quickly made a fist.

"No! Stop! let go of me!" Her voice was a bit far but he heard her... His grip on the phone tightened..."who's this?" A man's voice, if Naru could take a guess he was around 20-30 years old

"I'm her boss, let my assistant go" his voice was icy cold that even Lin looked worried, he had coincidentally got out for a bathroom break when he heard Naru's reply...

The man laugh out loud, he didn't hang out because he was scowling his partner on not damaging her internal organs..

Mai shouted out loud " screw you!" And some clear punches could be heard, but somehow, she managed to grab her phone...

"N-Naru I will call you b-" she was interrupted

"DON'T, keep me on the line, where are you?"

*Pant* "near the bridge close to my home..I... Sh**" she tripped, but quickly stand up

"Get there, we will go pick you up, I will call you from my cellphone, pick it up"

"... Y-yes" behind her, the voices grew louder

Naru hang up and quickly dialed her from his cellphone... He took his jacket and Lin quickly got the car's keys... Without an exchange of words, Lin knew that the situation was grave.. Naru rarely used his personal cellphone to make a call, especially if it was for a Japanese number...

"Pick it up, damnit" his voice held anger, so Lin just stepped harder on the accelerator...

She finally answered on the third call

"Mai, where are you?"

"A cou-couple of-f blocks away, al-almost th-there" her voice sounded painful but her running could still be heard

"Are you hurt?"

"I- hehe they are worst than I am" a hint of proudness could be heard...

"... You being a wild monkey finally paid off" his voice relaxed a tiny bit but the scold on his face didn't waver

"You jerk! That's... " She instantly shut up and held her whimpering as low as she could while pain overwhelmed her...

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing" she was panting excessively, which didn't help ease his concern...

"Mai, we are a few meters away from the bridge where are you?"

"Right now in the middle... Of th-the bridge... " *Tooooot tooooot tooooot* the call disconnected...

"..." His phone almost broke by his grip, when she came on to their view, she was pushed down the bridge by one of the 3 men that were chasing her...

Instantly Lin pressed on the brakes and without waiting Naru quickly got out, instead of going after the men like Lin did, he jumped down the bridge,..it was higher than what he thought...

*Splash*

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I died, didn't I?"

"..."

"Where am I? It's all so white..."

"...y"

"Huh? What?"

"... Won't...way.."

"Naru? Is that you? Wait Gene?"

"No, that's not me" Gene appeared by her side.

Naru's voice was a whisper now...

"Gene! If you're here, then mom and dad..." She was unable to finish her sentence, Gene had covered her mouth...

"Make a decision Mai, do you wish to stay and see them? Or go back and stop this idiot brother of mine from doing a catastrophic event?"

"What? You can't be serious Gene, he wouldn't do such a thing... " May tried to laugh it off but Gene's eyes held sadness

Naru's voice was becoming stronger now and she bite her lower lip as anger made her way...

"This jerk! I will kill him! Say hi to Mom and Dad! Take care Gene! She dashed off and Gene smiled gently at her back while raising his hand in good bye.

00000000000

"Mai! Breath! How stupid can you be? Come on! I won't let you get away! You still need to pay the damn camera!" His lips landed once again on hers as he continued doing CPR

".."

"Noll..." Lin had finally returned from capturing the organ dealers... He put a hand on Naru's shoulder but his PK powers didn't let his hand stay for long...

"... Let me do it, it's been to long"

Naru stopped and watched in anxiety as Lin began pressing against her chest, on the third pressing Mai instantly began coughing the water out of her lungs, shocking both men out of their depression..

Strangely both men didn't react, as if they were frozen by disbelief...But a clear slap sounded on the air, which brought them back...it was her hand against Naru's face...

"You jerk! You worried Gene! you better control your PK powers, or you won't get away with just a slap! *Cough* the damn camera was insured, I could had-" his hug stopped her rant

".."

"No.. let go" she begged but her arms hugged him back as tears dropped endlessly from her eyes..

"I won't" his face was buried on her shoulder but his voice sounded broken, Lin stand up after patting her head, to call the police and the ambulance...

"Mom and dad... I.. wanted to see them" she cried

"..." He hugged her tighter to which she whimpered in pain and he instantly softened his hold... He let go and grabbed her face with both hands...

"You better do something to make it up next time, something they can be proud of... At least lived long enough to share your stories" that was his unusual Naru like action he does from time to time, just like when he apologized on Yasuhara school case, with that angelic smile of his... She loved it...

Instantly as he had casted some magic, she brighten up when she processed his smile and his comment...

"Yeah!" A grin made her way to her lips...

Naru couldn't resist it, and his lips landed on hers passionately, she resisted a bit at first from shock, but she soon melted down and kissed him back...

Yeah he was getting anxious, anxious on how to go from there on... How to convince her, on staying with him for the rest of their lives and on how to make her, the happiest woman on Earth.

End

* * *

Kay, kind of overkill with the ending sentence xD

Trying out the advice given by Samantha Cummings, on Ghost Hunt: don't die, I may need more practice to completely grasp it. Thank you greatly for the review it is truly appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey there! I managed to make this one, after don't die update xD enjoy, I believe I will re-write my previous stories soon, so heads up!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

Her eyes held bags beneath them, it's been a though week for Mai. You know, the usual and stressful exam week has gone by... She was doing the impossible, or what was labeled by many who knew her. Working and studying without affecting her honor roll place.

Correct, even if her narcissist boss called her stupid, she was not. Or at least, not with her studies, she had third place on the academic rank and despise her leaves for work, she had great relationships with her classmates as well as teachers.

If only she wasn't so humble, is true, she fights against the cruel remarks, Naru, the narcissist jerk as she loves to call him, does. But never once has she made a come back with her studies being mixed in... Probably which was her reasoning that, Naru will back fire her with 'being smart and intelligent, two different concepts' no, more exactly her instincts were warning her, of the never ending battle it may cause...

Nearing her work place, she could hear the laugher of kids playing on the side walks. At least that brighten her mood. The smell of fresh air, and her skin feeling the cold breeze were heavenly...

"Yup! I wished Naru will pick up a case on a beach, or something. I need sun" her smile grew as her train of thought wandered further. She turned to look at the distance where the SPR building was starting to get visible, she brought her hand up in greeting as Yasuhara had opened the door to get out.

"Hey Yasu!" She waved above her head.

"Ah, Mai. Perfect timing, we are about to go out to eat, wanna come by? He nearly screamed for her to hear him, she hold on to her backpack, in an attempt to run. But Naru came out with Lin right behind him... She decided instead to walk fast, after all she was wearing her school skirt.

Naru turned to give a glance to her and began to walk down the stairs... It was then, that a ball sounded behind her, as in slow motion she turned to see a small 7 year old kid running to get it. Up coming to his right, a fast driving car...

Yasuhara shouted out loud, gaining the attention of the other two, when they turned to see, Mai was halfway pushing the kid out of the road...

It all happened so fast... on Naru's mind Gene's incident replayed itself. He began to break on cold sweat as his respiration became elaborated. He didn't even register when Lin had knock him out.. the last he could see was her back pack, being destroyed by the never stopping car.

"..."

"Hey, shouldn't we wake him?" -Madoka

"No... He May still be shaken, about what happened" -Lin

"What about... Informing his parents?" - Madoka

"It's best, if they're not yet informed, we will wait until he wakes up to see his reaction... And Mai... We will need to do something with her body..."

"!"

Naru's heart beat began to accelerate, his eyes opened at that sentence, even if the light blinded him or hurt him, he still turned to glare at Lin, he took out whatever they had plugged him too.

And opened his mouth in anger, "where's Mai?"

"Naru, calm down, she's-" he cut Madoka's words "don't tell me to calm down, why did you knock me out? Where is she?" He grabbed Lin's neck tie

"You were hyperventilating, you were unable to see what actually happened and began to loose control on your powers... She is in next room, to the right"

Naru instantly let go and headed to her location... He didn't even knock and entered, when he did, he wished he hadn't...

Mai she was... Dead red.

She was changing her hospital gown to clothes...and was currently in her underwear.

'... what?"

Mai almost had a heart attack as Naru's blood spur out of his nose, she quickly dressed and went to his aid, to which he denied and got out of the room...

On the door his heart ran as fast as it could and his face burned red, still holding the door for Mai not to get out, he turned to Lin for an explanation...

".. she discovered a new ability" Lin commented with a sigh as he pointed out towards Mai, who had gotten out of the room through the wall...

She got hold of Naru's red face and pressed her forehead against it "he has a fever, shouldn't we call a doctor?"

"Mmm? Yes, we should, come Lin" Madoka dragged him out

"Wasn't one enough?" Mai commented but Naru just rested his head on her shoulder...

"... don't scare me, like that" he whispered and Mai quickly hugged him, it seems to her, that he was weak to car accidents after what happened to Gene and couldn't truly be mad at what happened before... She thought the fever had played a part as well...

But what she didn't expect what, was currently happening, his arms returned her hug tightly, and his face buried itself on her neck. His bloody nose had stopped and it seems it never happened. A small pain brought her to reality, he had left a kiss mark and was about to storm against him, when his lips captured hers...

It all happened so fast, she was unable to react...

Then again as fast as it came it ended, leaving her with a shocked expression...

"..."

Naru walked away from her, even he was unable to believe what he had done, his thoughts didn't processed fast enough his actions but one thing.. he was sure... It wouldn't be the last time...

* * *

Kay now that I think about it, a beach one shot doesn't sound bad xD


	10. Chapter 10

I'm alive! XD sorry for delays on updates

Funny story... When I was writing this, one of my plates shattered in tiny pieces... Yeah, let's give it a logistical explanation of a temperature drop or something xD I was eating corn flakes with cold milk and the glass, well went bam after 15 minutes on the table... thankfully no harm or injury was done and I had eaten all, so no food mess either :D thou I won't take it as a bad omen, instead I will think of that as some saying goodbye or the like.i have a share fair of paranormal experiences so it's quite exciting to tell my friends about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

'... _No...'_

'Hi I'm Taniyama Mai, a soon to be senior and a part time worker on Shibuya Psychic Research. SPR for short... Or that's what we are use to tell our clients... Two years ago we discovered, Naru's real name as well as the office true purpose and the like... Keep it a secret, will you? Wait... Who I'm I talking to? I'm the only one here... Hahaha, anyway we're currently under one of our research missions'

' _... just leave..'_

'Our client, visited us last week and due to the paranormal activity and the stories around the house. The narcissist, uhu-phm, Naru-chan was interested... He is currently glaring daggers at me since, I'm taking my sweet time with the temperatures records... It's his fault that he asked for tea, right when I was to do as ordered, he deserves it'

 _'...Run! Don't look..'_

 _'_ currently, Masako, John and Ayako are on their way here with Monk, we came really early since Naru couldn't wait for the others to finish their stuff... You know, what I mean right? Everyone is busy with their own lives and the like.. alright time to go, otherwise Naru will make me work twice the amount he had given Yasuhara to research on the local library... That and poor Lin may get to deal with his foul mood..'

'... _she's coming'_

'story short our client wants to destroy this house and build a new one, but the thing is that he wishes that whatever is hunting this, gets exorcised as to not anger the spirits and the usual stuff... If you ask me, I'm on the edge... Not surprising since I am talking to myself to distract me from running out and never looking back.. '

'... _please... Run'_

'Gene's gone and I'm happy but.. feel lonely... He became my best, best friend... After of course rejecting me... Hahaha, my platonic love was buried down fo eternity, I have moved on but it's not easy since his twin brother has the same looks and is my boss... Quite shameless that I feel something growing between us... But Naru is Naru and Gene is Gene. There's no way I can make the same mistake as I did way back at the lake... Oh gosh stop with the embarrassing memories! Get out of my mind, I have enough with only me inside'

' _no... Is too late'_

"third room on the second floor... A little bit cold but not unusual... Alright the main room at last" opening the door...shivers ran up and down her back... "Right..." Taking her walkie talkie she informed Lin that she was going to put a camera there and to inform her of the visual... After a year or so of working together, he didn't question her since her instincts usually gave great results...

"Visual and audio, working properly"

"Great! I'm heading back"

Her body instantly froze up, as the door handle began to open by itself... She somehow, managed to hide behind the door as the long slender black fingers opened it slowly and without sound...it walked and stood before the camera. She could see her back, it was skinny and dark, her hair long and uncared with leaves and branches mixed in it... Her arms were unusually long and if she could compare her.. she looked like the witch from gears of war game... Mai held her breath as she killed every sound that could get out from her lips... Was she really a trouble magnet?

It didn't matter right now, if it was true... But she knew she was in big trouble...

The woman stood there and Mai watched as she began to disappear, but in her stomach the dreadful feeling was still present...

She didn't move... She just released the breath that was burning her lungs... It was then... That she saw... The long fingers on each side of her vision... She was behind her

"Taniyama, get out of there!" Lin shouted through the walkie

It managed to unfroze her from her shock and she jumped into the floor just seconds before the long claws and fingers touch her...

The woman launch behind her, pinning her down and blocking her escape... Her blood and injured lips smile evilly as she raised her hand to Mai's face, her nail had barely touched her cheek and it started to bleed. It hurt.

Lin's shiki shot at the witch back, it screamed in pain as it arched back ... giving Mai the chance to use the nine words, which slammed her against the wall, by now Lin and Naru were on the door.

Mai tried to go at them but instantly the floor gave in... The witch laugh was the last Mai heard...

...

As usual the best place and best time for her to have a vision... Something about a young girl and her mother... The mother fell from the second floor on the living room glass table that was right beneath the main room... Horrible death, sad story and unfinished business with daughter, who died from sickness a month later, she was depressed and no one to take care of her a 8 year old...

...

When she opened her eyes, everything was black... Where was she? It was cold and... Was she outside? She sat down and noticed that leaves behind her...

"Huh?" Wasn't she inside a house? She turned around and she instantly regret it...

The witch was there staring at her intently

'... _no.. don't harm her... Momma is not bad"_

The witch like woman, got closer to her and smiled evilly again, Mai's eyes widened.. behind her a 8 year old cried but the witch didn't see her nor heard her...

Mai's heart broke.. she calmed herself down and cleaned up her tears in slow motion she raised her arms up while light began to come from her feelings, she remembered the love she had for her mother and how she loved her back... As well as how she loved her SPR family... The woman stood back in shock but the girl instantly hugged Mai, to which now the witch.. woman was able to see... This time she too began to glow and her form changed to a peaceful and kind mother...

It didn't take long for her child to jump at her arms and both of them pass on... The light was slowly going back and Mai felt the peace and loving atmosphere leave her... She began to break down, tears ran down silently and she made her way with her bruised body towards the lake...

The cold water cleaning her small wounds and dirt as she walked in. She dived in just before she could scream her heart out on the water a hand pulled her up...

The moon was beautiful and gave Naru's face a gorgeous look... Even so she pulled away as tears ran down her face... She wanted to be alone but he didn't want to leave her..

"Mai" his voice commanded..

She flinched before meeting his eyes with the most heartbreaking look anyone could ever show, no words needed... She was broken

He instantly hugged her and she felt herself lost in his warm... She cried her heart out and he comfort her silently...

They were both trembling after a bit but Mai didn't make any move to release her hold on him...

He had began to improvise and instead of comforting words he gave her small round movements on her back, but he knew they might get sick if they stayed like that... He managed to pull her face to meet his as unconsciously he began to kiss her, first her forehead... Which instantly calmed her... Then was her cheek that stopped the tears and gave her eyes a living spark...

His eyes narrowed slightly as his breath and hers landed on each other lips... Slowly and nervously his lips landed on her's... Just touching... Her eyes slowly closed down... As he took just a second longer to hold on to her lips... It was... Innocent and loving...

He retreated seconds later in shock of his actions as if his brain had finally processed what he was doing...

Her eyes opened at the missing warm a slight blush adorned her features when his wide eyes met her's...

He turned his face quickly and grabbed her hand leading her outside the lake...

".."

She stopped once outside and he turned in question... Her face was asking him, pleading him what that was and if it was true...

He let go of her hand and she brought it up against her chest in a silent cry of rejection...

He froze,... Bit his lip and answered her...

"... I'm not Gene"

Her face raised up with a painful expression, "Naru is Naru, Gene is Gene"

His eyes widened as her face was back down... She began to step away not saying anything else

She was after all broken down and her heart drown on uncertainty

Who was it... That she really loved? Her finger touched the bottom of her lips tenderly as she walked further up the path...

It was always... And he will be the only... one

His hand reached the air behind her back but soon his hand made it back to his side...

Naru, no Oliver Davis was uncertain about her words

Was he really the one she loved? He narrowed his eyes and walked behind her... A glare present as he tried to reason her words...

Hating something you used to love was painful.. he never hated his brother but he hated his courage...

He couldn't bring himself to ask her, what she felt for him...

* * *

Just saying yes... It is him...

Mai and Naru are my top pairing so Gene sorry and yes a bitter ending... One was rejected twice and the other was hunted by his feelings... First time I do a bitter one xD I love and hate that they didn't end together because of their insecureness


	11. Chapter 11

I can't believe this story is making me suffer... I need to sleep because I just got out of work from my graveyard shift and look at me! Geez...

Enough even if it's short I needed to get it out!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

"Narcissist, egocentrical jerk! Why are you taking it all out of my paycheck!? Is not my fault that the train got stuck and I was unable to come on time, and even if it was, why the whole day? I'm here am I not?! 30 minutes late for a whole day? That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say!" Mai's voice was loud as she protested and even if the door from Naru's office was closed everything could be heard from Lin's office...

Which caused the chinese man to stand up, pick up his jacket and leave early for lunch. He knew very well that Naru always threatened her, of getting it out of her paycheck but never once had he done it and not long ago he realized that he did it on purpose to rile her up. It was a wonder why he did it but it may come close... to her funny reactions when she was mad or perhaps Naru was a masochist deep down...

Not wanting a headache he quickly got out and began to wonder, how on Earth did they became like a married old couple. He will definitely keep it to himself but it was truly amusing to see how Mai never once chickened out of a fight. No matter how trivial it was...

...

"Whether you choose to work the day is up to you, but I won't pay you for doing nothing" his hands slammed down hard on the desk as he slightly glared at her, not a death glare but a glare that said enough and get out of my face.

Her face flashed a second of pain in her expression as she flinched at his tone but her anger kept her from leaving and backing away. She wanted to slap his pretty face so much, she had to grip tightly the Hem of her skirt. She wanted to punch him even but refused to give on tentation... If she did harm her boss it will meant the end of everything she so hard longed for... A family, an awesome job and adventures of different meanings... To her this was a beautiful dream come true and having an eye candy as her boss was more or less quite entertaining... She hated him but at the same time was attracted to and even if he had rejected her before thinking she was mistaking him with his twin it... He was still her platonic love... Her unrequited love...

Oh how she whished to kill him for making her suffer, she was trapped on a never ending cycle, when he was nice, she couldn't help but blush and when he was mean she couldn't help but reclaim at him, trying to correct his manners and such... Just like if they were... No, like she was something else... Something more meaningful than an assistant or best friend, or even a family member...

Even so who was she kidding, it took all her might to stay composed and before he could even open his mouth as he leaned in his desk to tell her to leave...

She walked forward and forcefully kissed him...

The desk was in between but with her leg up she managed to have a higher place... He stiffened instantly at the shock but she didn't care... She had never kissed before but her instincts were guiding her..

Her strawberry tasting lips from eating candy on the train, we're sucking hard on his tea tasting lips... It was painful for him at first and he I suck back in an attempted to get out of her hold, his eyes wide with shock against her closed ones...

Funny how he even tried to distant himself by backing away but she took the opportunity once he slightly opened his lips to leave out a muffled word that sounded like her name.. her tongue danced against his as foreign excitement rushed through their veins...

Needing air was making them quicken their pace and even if Naru had closed his eyes and melt on the kiss he was still attempting to back away... He didn't want to drown on temptation, be didn't want to lose control and force himself on her, he loved her but he believed he was never meant for him and that made him lash out his frustration with trivial fights...

But then what was going on? He was unable to think straight... The lack of oxygen was making him dizzy and as he tried to pull away he tripped with the wheels of his chair, making him fall down on his back on the cold floor...

He looked up in shock as he took in large amount of air on to his lungs... Mai's face answered so many questions he had buried deep down on the back of his mind... A painful expression with a single tear running down her left cheek it was clearly written her feelings of the love he had for him and it was too shocking to admit that he knew it all along... That he was only running away from her... But then he froze up when the expression on her face darkened...

He knew, she tended to change her mood pretty quick but now... He wished to have remembered that fact.. a playful lick to her upper lip send shivers down his spine as an evil smirk grew on her lips...

She was dangerous...

A scary thought grew on his mind... Was he going to be raped? It excited him to no end but at the same time it scared the hell out of him...

* * *

Ahem, I go against raping... Raping is bad I leave it there for you to imagine what ever happened next, but personally I will go with Mai torturing him slowly with kiss marks on his neck and then leaving him with his friend on fire without actually going to the sexual act or skin showing... I may do a revenge second shot where Naru you know gets revenge and that my friends is M rated...

Reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for the reviews xSapphirexRosesxFanx and SStrans! I will improve you will see xD


	12. Chapter 12

Okay the second shot of first time dangerous... Revenge!

Warning slightly M rated, proceed under your own discretion... May contain sexual acts with smooth words...? You know me already... The usual stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt... If I did I would have done more sequels by now xD

* * *

Goosebumps ran up and down his back as excitement and fear crawled deep inside him...

He froze up on the spot as soon as her feet made their way to stand beside his...she knelt and grabbed his neck tie, making his lips once again clash against hers... But this time she released them as soon as she opened his shirt...

His eyes widened as her lips travelled to his neck... Then she proceeded to leave kiss marks.. and the last one, was too hard for Naru, unused to the act he hissed in complain... Her eyes widened and she immediately retreated...

What was she doing? She was harassing her boss! For a moment there, she saw how his hand trembled sightly in what she thought was from fear...

Oh poor soul! She had jumped like a wolf to eat a lamb... Oh, she had finally lost it... Her instincts were too wild... She had left them take over and almost committed a crime...

Shock and embarrassment were fully displayed on her face...

She jumped back and quickly made a dogeza before running away from the office...

Ah... Tears...they ran down as she made her way to her home... It was the end, she had ruined everything.

...

...

His mind was finally catching up, on what had happened... He began to process everything and he couldn't help but smirk... Who knew Mai was that... Forward.

His smirk grew as his fingers tried to cover his lips...

It was not intentional, her face and after that... A low chuckle escaped his lips...

Then again, reminiscing about it, was dangerously close to make him want her...

Obviously he couldn't stop himself and decided to take revenge on her, he was not a fool to let the rabbit run away when it was already in his plate... He opened his door and his eyes scanned the room for any trace of his next to be victim...

As he guessed, a small paper with fast writing letters was on her desk... 'so sorry... I will go home and cool down. Forgive me, for today"

He grip it and saved it on his pocket before walking out, while grabbing his jacket... In that exact moment Lin entered and almost had a heart attack when he saw him...

On the usual poker face... Was a full bloomed smirk and his eyes were full of mischievousness...

He let Naru pass him, like he was a ghost or worst a shinigami...

...

*Knock knock*

She hadn't moved since she got home, she had sat down and stared blankly at the wall... After crying for a bit, she... Her evilly smile had returned as she remembered what she did and it shocked her that she didn't regretted it...in fact she would do it again.

*Knock, knock, knock*

Whoever was knocking down on her door, was going to get it. She angrily made her way and before she could yell to leave as she opened the door...

A gasp causes her words to die on her throat... Amused blue eyes met her brown ones...

"N-Naru... What... Are you?"

He stepped inside as her words came out, closing the door, she had held open...

"Cat got your tongue?" He leaned, while handing her the wrinkle note paper, she had left. But the evil smile was up on her face, so it caught him off guard when she gripped his shirt... As fast as she did it, she pulled away... Trembling slightly...

"Please... Get out"

His face returned and with a full smirk he went and picked her up, causing her to shriek and hold on to his neck for dear life...

He threw her up on her bed and she looked back at him with disbelief...

"W-what?"

His lips clashed against hers and instantly her instincts kicked in... Her hands went to the back of his head as his began to travel on her body...

"Oww.. " she complained as he bite her neck... She bite him back to which he commented..

"How immatured"

" You were the one who bit first, don't complain"

He raised an eyebrow as he continued to smirk while holding a hand to her chest...

"Who said I was complaining about that?"

"You... Narcissist jerk! I will kill you! She growled as she somehow over powered him for a moment and pinned him down her bed.. she was furious, she forcefully opened his shirt and as some buttons fell she began to make a rather strong kiss mark on his neck collar bone...

"M-Mai" his voice was clouded with pain... When she retreated she was kind of taken a back with the slight blush his face had, his blue eyes looked slightly wet and his hair was messed up... It was... Awkward... Wierd...and excitingly hot...

He quickly recovered as his smirk and naughty eye spark came back. He took the advantage of her guard being down and quickly regained his position... The blush was hidden by his usual poker and unreadable face...

He managed to be between her legs and it caused her to blush madly as he took of the ruined shirt... He smirked and she glared momentarily before beginning to unbutton her shirt.. .

He frowned slightly and took her hands up her head, restraining her from continuing...

She gasped lightly as he left kiss marks on her neck and with his free hand continue to open the last buttons... When her front was fully uncovered, he let go of her hands and brought her closer in a deep kiss while raising her back to allow space to release her bra..

"Um" she slightly moaned as his tongue made it's way towards her breast...

She was trembling but it just excited him further... His hand ventured down to her panty..

She cried in pain, when he pushed a finger inside... And his eyes widened...

'No way... Wait... Then does it mean...' his thoughts were going high wire, he had mistaken her behavior, she was inexperienced and...

She was shaking... Tears running slightly as he pulled out his finger... She refused to look at him nor to make any sound... Then again that was probably for the best... Since...

Naru was showing quite an evil smile...

She was going to be his, and only his... Now and after, he will make sure of that...

"Mai"

He grabbed her face and french kissed her... Her shoulders melting up with his touch...

"You're mine"

...?

"Ahgrr!"

* * *

Rough yeap I know. They are always fighting so I wonder if they will actually fight on bed xD and well is not that mature to be M rated but hey! Is a second shot and I'm not that good with them...also am thinking of an upcoming story where a haunted place eats people... On the process of brain storming... So! See you soon :D


	13. Chapter 13

Oki I'm on the mood for sun and swimming so let's go~

A bit long , it is a new record.

Oh thank you so much Joys and SStrans glad you loved it x3

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt. I will loved to, but I don't and I don't mind.

* * *

Brown orbs widened at the sight of a beautiful and slightly populated beach... There was a net on the water that protected the people from any nearby sharks, it was far away up the sea so it was difficult to see but it was secure to swim. The waves were gentle as the air brushed pass Mai's skin, her straw hat almost flew away but she managed to hold it on place.

Her smile grew on to a huge grin as she unconsciously compared out loud the new discovery "it's so beautiful! Hey, I was right, Naru's eyes do look like the sea". She spin right there and pointed directly at him, her white summer dress flowing slightly up in the swing...

Naru raised an eyebrow and a smirk was shot at her, when he continued to walk, towards their reserved spot that Madoka and Yasuhara had previously set up. Snickers and comment were given behind her back.

"How bold" Masako commented as she covered her growing smile with a hand made fan, she was not wearing a kimono and for once she looked pretty normal on a pink like summer dress with flowers embedded on it and black sunglasses covering her eyes. She was no longer aiming for Naru, in fact.. someone else had her attention.. when Mai asked who, she smiled but didn't answered.

Ayako who was beside her, gave Mai a good work tub up while commenting, rather proud "straight forward, now, well played"

Mai was making a face that was asking what they meant but before she could voice it out the Monk pushed down her hat on her face...

"She has become so dense, I bet she didn't even noticed it" Bou-san interrupted her complain...

"Noticed what?" She growled, already frustrated.

" It is better like that Mai-chan, also hurry up, the others will left ya behind" John waved at her as he slowly ran away to reach the others...

Unnoticed to her Lin passed her with a slight smile on his lips...

"Unbelievable.." she muttered angrily as she put some thought on her words... realization struck down and she became red... She literally said out loud Naru's eyes were beautiful, well they were but, why say it in front of everyone? Is true she had told him before he was handsome and smart back when they met... But hey it was just the two of them! She pulled down her hat, and began to walk... How embarrassing...

Accidentally she bumped into some one, her red face quickly disappearing as she apologized to the rather tanned male teen...

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking" she slightly bowed

"No prob, I don't mind bumping into a cutie like you... Hey! I see you are alone, come play with us"he commented rather, than ask and was about to grab her hand when she waved him of.

"Sorry, no I already made plans and I'm not alone" with a grin she continued to walk.

The tanned guy's friend snickered at his poor skill to pick up on girls.. he clicked his tongue and quickly chased after her...

She was about to reach the others that were busy preparing the meat and drinks when a sudden hand stopped her, she turned to look and saw the man holding her hand.

"Wait up, I forgot to mention, that there's a really good ice cream shop right along the beach... Won't you want to check it out with me later?" He still held up her hand, which made her uncomfortable, he didn't sound bad but for some reason, her sixth sense told her this guy was trouble...

"I must decline, if I were to check it out, I will go with my friends over there. As I already mentioned I already made plans" she answered her pulling her hand without success...

"Hey now, don't you know how hard it is, to muster the courage to ask? At least be kind enough to accept" he was about to pull her up but an arm around her shoulder hugged her back against a chest... For a moment she blushed thinking it was Naru but when she turned to look it was Yasuhara. The red of her cheeks disappeared but a relief and grateful smile greeted her megane (glasses wearing person) friend.

He smiled lightly at her and turn to look at the man, that still held Mai's hand...

"How can I help you, kind sir?" A fake business smile greeted the tanned man...

"I have no business with you, it is her, I want" the man commented back.

"Ah no can do, you see, she's already taken and is under our care" he said while pointing where Lin, the Monk and Naru were, they were all looking at them and Naru held an unamused and boring expression... Somehow with pity for the fool man, it was clear he had no brains...

The man suddenly gripped her hand hard, and Mai managed to suppress her cry but her body slightly jump and Yasuhara noticed it and so did Naru...

"Ah, but I see you already are in the company of well looking girls, aren't you working to share?"

Yasuhara quickly hold the man's hand and held it in his hands..."of course not! I only want you for myself" he kinda girly acted out, which send the man running away in lighting speed.

Mai laughed out loud and so did the Monk "well done, young boy" he quickly gave strong Pats on his back

To which, Yasuhara only fixed his glasses and gave a small smile which was rare for him, he didn't goof around. He turned to Mai seriously and was about to ask if her hand was okay when...

*Growl* yup, Mai's stomach growled and she blushed madly in embarrassment...

Happy to hear that Yasuhara just patted her head and push her to eat. The mood quickly lift up and was too return to normal, if it weren't for Naru that was glaring at the place the man had run off...

"If you're so angry, why didn't you intervene yourself?" Madoka asked him, and he returned to his normal pocker face and to read...

"Don't know what you're talking about"

"Mou... And here I thought It was a nice chance to take a picture of you,, with your unusual clothing"

"You were the one that force me to wear this, in fact you were the one that forced this vacation on us"

"Of course! They had worked astonishingly good for the past year, and they deserved a reward, beside wearing black was going to burn you down" she slightly scowled him before turning away...

Naru sighed and used the book to cover his face as he laid down on the chair that was under the shadow of the huge umbrella.. he was wearing a white open shirt with nothing underneath and swimming blue shorts...

... He doze off...

When he woke up by the sound of laughter, the rest were playing volleyball while Ayako sun bathed and Mai was eating Doritos on the chair beside him... He raised an eyebrow..

"Shouldn't you be playing with them?" She jumped slightly when she heard him...

"Ah.. you're right I should!" She quickly stand up and unconsciously he grabbed her hand to which she whimpered slightly... His eyes widened... It was a bit red.

"... Did he?" He began to ask and she waved her hand frantically..

"No, no, no... I hurt it yesterday, lifting something heavy" she lied and he knew, yesterday she had written stuff for him and he doubt she had something more heavier than the equipment, she was so used to carry.

'why would she... Protect him?' his eyebrows furrowed uncharacteristically...

"Ne, are you alright? Is the sun too much for you? Does your head hurts?" She asked while touching his forehead to see if he had a fever, unconsciously he released her hand and slapped away the other one...

"I'm. All right" he said more calmly after he regretted his action, it was not her fault . She was always like that... She was too kind... With everyone and not only to him...

"Ah, I see. Sorry for touching you so suddenly" she bowed slightly, somehow her fighting spirit was down... And her voice was sounding... 'Was she breaking down? Why?'

He was about to reach out again and this time consciously but she quickly turned and pull up her dress, revealing her swimming suit, he froze up, she was wearing a two piece yellow swimming suit and the top was covering her chest with fluffy decorations, it fitted her nicely... She broke up an a sudden run.

"I'm going to swim"

"Be careful and don't go, where I can't see you!" Ayako yell at her on her motherly fashioned way from her sun bathing spot.

"Not fair, I want to go too" complained the Monk.

"Are you running away, sweet pie?"

"Who are you calling a sweet pie? And of course not shounen, (young boy) I will win this match" the Monk answered Yasuhara who threw the ball to the other team that was Lin and Madoka while Masako kept watching from the chair and recording the game... Currently they were tied...

"Mai's laughter gave them energy and they all continue to play... John on the other hand was making a sandcastle and was playing with kids near the beach and he waved at Mai before going back to play.

Naru sighed, recovering from the shock and silently made her way to the sea, Ayako noticed but before she could snicker or comment Naru threatened her with a glare.. she shut up and turn to sun bath her back, she will let Mai on his hands... But of course... She took out her cellphone and took evidence for later...

It was deep, a bit too cold for her liking but it was beautiful, she used the Google's she brought and could see the coral reef and it's habitants... On the fourth dive her hair got stuck on a piece of a coral reef...

She glared at it...she was not in the mood for that, and that coral reef was going to get it bad if her hair didn't let go of it... A sudden hand trying to untie it cause her to gasp releasing the air that was on her mouth.. there the handsome kazuya Shibuya aka Naru, Noll, Oliver Davis was there with big sized googles... She needed to laugh it was hilarious and he kept glaring at her. The last bit of air that was painfully trying to get out was released in a huge grin, when he successfully untangle her hair...

She was about to swim above quickly but his hands held her down and pull her face to his, his lips clashing on to her and when they were locked air was pushed to her lungs..it was fast and he quickly pull away smirking at her shocked face and swimming up...

The air that had been pushed to her was quickly released as it hurt to keep it inside. She frantically reached the surface and caught loudly... The sweet air finally reaching her lungs...

Naru was there with his googles now on top of his hair, holding back his wet hair... A heavenly sight that almost, almost stopped her from storming out... But it didn't

"Jerk! That was my first kiss! I could have reached the surface without problems!" She splashed the water... He raised an eyebrow at her comment and his smirk intensified...

"Were you against it?"he swam closer to which her face turned red, he was shirt less and she just noticed it...

"It.. it was not romantic at all" she stuttered, blushing madly and looking away... But almost instantly she began to laugh.. "it was too... Comical ... Your googles"

He blinked twice her hair was sticking to her face but when she pushed it back it looked so... Sexy?

He instantly frowned, 'comical?' he then began to smirk as he took her chin to face him... Instantly stopping her fun and she began to become shy and start to blush...

"Is this comical to you?" He said making her blush harder...

"N-Naru..mph" she began but his lips muffled her words... She froze up and he began to lean her to the water making her react and unconsciously she suck up, as soon as she did, he did as well but this time he brought her up and against his body... as the kiss intensified, she began to tremble and he pulled away satisfied...

Her brown eyes looking at him with a pleading expression, making him smirk and she glared at him, trying to pull away but as she did and gave her back to him, he approached and took hold of her for a moment before planting a kiss on the back of her neck...

"You may want to hide that" he smirked as she stormed out

...

By the time the got back, both teenagers showed kissing marks all over the top but to their surprise John saved them up

"Ah Mai-san, Shibuya-san you guys got eaten up by mosquitoes as well?" The innocence and his concern was evident to Naru who nodded and gave a small smile to the priest.

Before any of the girls could take a better look he took the cream that was given by one of the small kids to him and purred some on Mai, it covered everything even the fact that she was blushing madly just because of his touch and the smirk never left his face.. truly a divine intervention or so he thought before Mai left one of her kiss marks on his neck uncovered on purpose...

The next day was hell, you know who giving lectures and at the same time calling Luella... And Naru never leaving his glare on Mai to waver...

* * *

Great, I think I broke my one shot word record... I don't know if you can imagine this happening but it was fun to write and you know I hope it wasn't too cheesy xD

I'm still brain storming on my new story so, no new yet...see you


	14. Chapter 14

First of all... I must apologise... I have now read the other translations for ghost hunt stories such as: His reality, The System of the Unexplained Phenomena... Confession for a White Crow . Least Visible Side Profile.. Trajectory of a Satellite... as well as Bits part 1,2,3 and must admit that I had a wrong assumption of Ono Fumi's characters... Well on the trajectory of a satellite it gives a hint of Mai and Naru's relationship as well as throw you back on uncertainty of Naru's relationship with Masako, but I bet my money that Naru was hurt by Mai's choice when he asked her, who did she prefer... My top ship is still and will be Naru xMai so, I just adapted myself to their personalities and will get to work with them not only on this story but on my previous ones as well... I will begin a re-write of my stories when I have a chance so... Thank you in advance for reading... I'm waiting for Genki, which is a ghost hunt translation that will be around Mai... I don't know where to find it ;-;

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

First time break heart... PROLOGUE to Ghost Hunt:it finally is.

 **you may skip this information, since it is a summary of the above mentioned stories from Ono Fumi and jump until you see the bold letters**

* * *

Case 128 (random number)

This is Shibuya Psychic Research, SPR for short and is also a cover for the Society of Paranormal Research, the main branch is located on England but due to some personal reasons, Oliver Davis also known as Shibuya Kazuya, currently the manager of the Japanese branch, with his assistant and Tai chi teacher, Lin Kōujo opened the office 2 years ago for the purpose to gather more income since they required better equipment from the fieldwork club that Madoka Mori leads...

After completing his purpose, to find his twin body, Naru had to return to England in order to appear on some social gathering that his supporters and Patrons requested... Story short, he had returned to Japan a few months later and successfully established a reputation which provided great data and income, he was currently working on a second book that will follow up to the first which detailed information of unexplained phenomena to which, one of his co-workers Takigawa Hōshō was fan of...

Yasuhara Osamu was his second assistant while Lin and Mai Taniyama worked as part time investigators... The young man was able to gather great information and if his personality wasn't that goofy, Naru would probably level him up on his classification of pumpkin or not pumpkin rank.

Masako Hara and Mai were often the mediums that provided the missing clues to the puzzles that most case brought to his mind, where as Ayako Matsuzaki, John Brow and the Monk often exorcised the cause of the paranormal activity...

Mai often said the SPR team was like a family to her, which he couldn't really see how... His real mother was of Japanese blood, she was an alcoholic and have died in the kitchen, where as his father had abandoned them to starve, if they were never found and left on an orphanage the Davis will have probably never crossed paths with them...

Eugene and him, had suffered from malnutrition but after all, Oliver opted to become vegan as he trained under Lin... With the help of his twin, Naru managed to skip classes and go to seminars which allowed him to graduate earlier... It was unfortunate that just 3 weeks prior his achievement... Eugene decided to travel and consequently die from a car hit...

 **if you wish you may start reading from here on**

Then again, Eugene never left and became Mai's spirit guide... Soon after it was revealed, he confessed her love and Naru corrected her feelings... It took time but everything settled down as it was... Although the enigma was still there...

Mai had never once stopped to blow his mind, on every case there was something new about her and the discoveries never ended... In fact once, she had called him after a specific case and there she said...

With a small smile and heart breaking face...

"Sorry Naru... I couldn't bare to see, Gene suffer alone in the darkness any longer..." She paused momentarily... "He was becoming... Something he wasn't and that he didn't wish to be..."

 _My eyes widened as a blow to my slow beating heart was made... Was he becoming an evil spirit? Wasn't he, her guide? Wait, then how was it that, Hara-san couldn't see him... If he was a spirit?_

More questions were clouding him but... Her next words, stopped his train of thought...

"I... I used my feeling... I made them... The light he was never able to reach... And send him over...he is gone... He crossed over" a soft sob came from her... "Sorry Naru... I should have asked...*sob* you... I couldn't... I didn't... Have time... I just hugged.. him...and he ... Was gone*sobs* he smiled... And ... Went off... He said... Good bye... To you... To you... Only..." He cried her heart out as she brought her hand to her heart and make herself a ball on the floor...

"He didn't... Love me... Back"

To be continue on Ghost Hunt: it finally is...

* * *

Please go follow up, if you wish to know, what happened later... this was posted here on the first time story because it is also a first time break heart... Yup new story see you soon! Btw I should be sleeping xD


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1 of Ghost Hunt: it finally is, already posted after prologue xD hopefully you will see how I have been trying to improve there and this one shot suddenly burst on my mind, I hope you don't see it as too much out of character... I was just... Well just enjoying getting a bit more info on Naru...

Warning... I was sugar high, when I wrote this. No joking, it is possible..

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

First time: moon touch - touching the moon...

* * *

"That's how it is... He just can't help it" Madoka whispered as Mai's eyes widened...

The young brunette had complained to the older woman and she had instantly defended Naru, explaining in soft words the experience Naru had gone through on most of his phychic readings...

Moments ago, Naru had instantly push her away from him, when she stumbled on the carpet... And had bump onto his back... Unlike with Masako on previous occasions, he will support her and behave like it was the most natural thing in the world... It was until this incident that Madoka explained the front he had to put on and it nearly made her cry...

It was sad, when he saw he could bear with it, he will swallow his uneasiness and help whoever needed but when it was outside of his field of vision or when it was unpredictable he will reject any touch... Madoka had even mentioned that even with Gene he would unconsciously flinched, it was a weakness he had managed to cover over years of acting...

She bowed deeply to the woman before she left the office... The trust she had gained to be informed of such a thing was making her wonder, what had she done... But it was clear that she will keep it to herself...

On the way home, to prepare her stuff for a future case, her tears ran down her cheeks...

She was ashamed of not noticing it before but what made her cry was that a part of her was glad... Glad that it wasn't her fault... That he didn't disliked her in some way...

She began to compare him... Gene was the sun... He will shine bright and would not only feel warm but feel close and comforting...

While Naru was like the moon, cold and unreachable... The small light that would bring loneliness and... That was untouchable... His shine was only a reflection of the sun, a mask that was beautiful but it was not intentional...

'...sing a song whenever you feel sad... Dance no matter how down you are...' her mother's voice rang on her mind as sleep drove her consciousness away

...

It was an easy case... For once, it was strange but they managed to cleanse the spirit by the third day... Quite wierd .. the phenomena was at least showing 3 troublesome ranks and the old isolated Japanese style house gave spooky vibes but to Naru's displeasure... A quick and easy puzzle...

They stayed for the night just in case something were to happen but Naru was really displeased.. leaving the tea beside his hand as he was in deep thought, made him instantly retrieve it... Mai unconsciously gave him a sad smile as she went back to the kitchen and exited to the huge back garden...

She walked and walked until she reached the small pond... It was reflecting the big moon on the sky...

She let a long sigh and began to hum, she was not a singer but she could at least try to dance... Yeah, a dance to the moon... Did she like Naru? Of course... But did she like him romantically? She was unsure... But then... Why did she felt sad? Naru had said she liked Gene right? Was he wrong? Or was she wrong?

''spin, spin, spin' she was muttering while dancing in rhythm... She would not dwell on it... She wasn't one to think, she was, one to act... She would follow her heart, no matter how unsure she felt...

Her gaze locked itself on the moon as her hand reached out... "At least I know that... If I reach you... I won't get burned"

A second spin made her stumble and just before her body hit the cold floor an arm grabbed her torso.. she gasped and quickly turned to her savior...

"Idiot, what on Earth are you doing?"

She blushed deeply "Naru-"

Was she like the Earth? Spinning around the sun... Always pulling the moon by her side? How sad... She knew that from time to time, the sun would hide behind the moon... She was drawn towards the sun but who was it, that influence her to live? Without the moon..her world was incomplete... The sun assisted every planet... But the moon was only for the Earth

Naru pulled her up to her feet and a grin made way in her face... Naru didn't let go of her hand..

* * *

I don't know... What the hedgehog it's this?

I think I should refrain from eating candies at night

Yup, I think I was sugar high... Forgive the ooc


	16. Chapter 16

Hey there! Please check out the latest chapter of ghost hunt it finally is... I changed the narration to point of views and revealed some information that will and may shape many first time stories.

WARNING THIS IS CREEPY

Don't know what happened to me but I needed to write it... It was hunting me!

Rated? M? I have no idea, correction I do. Is M

Based on hulk quote in the avengers "I'm always angry"

* * *

Contrary to belief... Oliver Davis, was not indifferent to emotions...

His often psychometric abilities, allowed him to experience... Lust, love, anger, frustration, sadness, happiness and insanity more than what a normal person was meant to suffer...

Naru was trained in Tai Chi by Lin, it allowed him to relax and help maintain control... Or that was, what he was told and he repeated it to others.

Naru's mind worked different from the rest, instead of fighting against those feelings he came to accept them as a foolish behavior most humans drown in. He also knew very well that they marked him, whenever he was on a vision, but as such... Once out of it, he will isolate himself and recall that, he wasn't foolish enough to drown in, and that he could live with it, no need to dwell on it...

Then the person, that was always with him, his twin died... Emptiness and many emotions he was used to, threaten to overcome him. His brain created an exit, he reasoned that finding Gene's body will ease the will to murder and the hatred towards Gene's killer...

... He found him, and was willing to close this chapter. The hatred hadn't subsided but the happiness of achievement had overpowered it. Success!

Then it happened... That confession, the scar of love sparked but it then drowned in jealousy, resentment, pain... And Lust all for what he couldn't have. His brain reasoned and his poker face stood in place, he would not drown on it. Not like Mai Taniyama was doing. Confusing her feelings and crying her heart out. He let her to her business, as his own heart ached from betrayal...

He will leave, he had lied, he wasn't who he pretended to be. He was Oliver Davis, a paranormal researcher with tons of things to do. And so he did. He went back to England, he tried to forget about those scars that were long buried on the bottom of his heart... But then again why was he back on Japan?

The relief to know that SPR had accepted him by who he was... Was it that great? That much that he will set aside his scars? Or was it ... That he was drowning in those scars and subsequently his brain reasoned that it was best to come back?

Whatever it was, he couldn't care anymore. It was a mistake, he shouldn't be near her. It was becoming an obsession, he didn't wish to hurt her nor did he wish to force himself on her... And so, he secluded himself, build walls...

Then again, it seems that she was a dynamite, she blow them away so easily and without meaning to...

Frustration made it through, why couldn't she, leave him alone?

He was becoming insane, he couldn't focus on anything... He wished to shout at her, to let her know, how messed up he was... He wished to held her in a cage like a bird and look at her sing. Scratch that he wished he could claim her his. But soon his brain reasoned... If he crossed that line he could never come back. If he took just a tiny taste... He will devour her for eternity, he didn't have control... He never did.

...

"Mai, not know" he hissed as she came inside his office, no matter how hard he pulled his hair, he couldn't keep his mind out of kidnapping her, Lin was at home because of the flu, no one visited on Sundays it was perfect... yet he was not willing to drown, he wasn't that foolish.

"Ne, Naru.. are you ok? Are you sick?" She left a tea cup which he instantly took and sip on.

"No"

She tilted her head "you're not ok?"

His eyes widened for a fraction, but his mask covered up "I'm fine"

She pouted to which his lip twisted on a smirk. Then he froze as lust made it to his system, frowning he prepared to leave... He couldn't trust himself, not alone.

Before he could tell her, she could leave... Her tears stopped him. A sick part of himself enjoyed it.

"Naru... Do you hate me?"

"W- what? I thought you were stupid but, that is beyond that" he unconsciously walked to her, as he reached to touch her, he pulled away...

"...?" Her retort never made it past her lips, her curiosity made her tilt her head as an unspoken question lingered on the air...

"Mai... Never let me touch you" his voice was hard and suppressed anger could be heard.

Her eyes widened and for a second she stood there, before getting out of his office...she knew now, her senses told her, she could quit if she wanted, he wouldn't denied it.

That was for the best... Or so he thought... His mind became plagued, she may run, but he could still hunt her. It was more interesting that way... Just as he slammed his hand on the desk Mai and a new cup of tea jumped...

He avoided her eyes and turn to his back as he took the cup and drank it.

But then she hugged his back ... All his will broke...

He heard her gasp as he forcefully broke the hug and pinned her down his desk... His eyes shot down tightly in a last attempt to stop himself... The marked scars surfaced... He was drowning, it burned, it was suffocating...

When he opened them and released her hands, a sad smile greeted him...

Ah so true, she would sacrifice herself just for his well being. How benevolent...

Let her be a sacrifice then. He won't care.

He will be the villain, the perfect villain, she would never be able to escape him. He will make her his and only his forever. Place, time, it didn't matter he was a genius after all. He could make it happen.

And so his lips claimed hers, she tensed but soon melted up... His scars ceased to burn as his brain accepted he had drowned.

He was a fool that will make what others couldn't...

He heard her cries and chuckled in success as his member claimed her innocence...

Then again and again until she no longer felt pain, but pleasure...

No more, no more, no more... No more restrain, no more frustration, no more useless plans...

No more... Mask.

"Naru.." she pleaded as she reached her hand to him, he took it as his lips clashed against hers. Perhaps... He could make her drown as well.

... A Never to end chapter...

* * *

I felt like I could had make it darker, but to be honest, I don't wish to influence this to insanity and as I mentioned before am against Naru became insane, he was often the victim, the murderer the abuser and the abuse on his vision. For me it is just a matter of time.

See u~


	17. Chapter 17

Gosh thank you so much for the reviews! This one is a flully lemon hope you like it..

If you never felt the need to steal a nice smelling sweater/jacket from someone else... My friend, let me tell you. You will. One day. Like me, with my boss xD it sounds wrong and spicy. But I like the sweater only... Ups xD I suck at real life romance. Don't read too much into my words.

With Naru and Mai, well that's a different story! I want them together ;) so correct they both, attract each other in this shot. Enjoy xD

* * *

Winter.

Cold temperature, weather, books, keys, door knobs. You name it, they were cold.

For once, Mai Taniyama felt the need to grab the kotatsu table from her home and bring it to work. She would even go as far as to bring her heater, if it meant she could stop shivering and have her fingers come back to life.

It was awful how Lin and Naru had a tolerance to coldness. She had already complain to her boss about raising the temperature, but he had barely heard her.

The narcissist jerk, he raised it by 2 degrees and diminished her by saying she was lightly dressed. If she could show him what light dressing was, she would. But the thought of freezing to death, refrained her from doing so.

"Mai, tea"

"Ashdghvfhj" the nerve! It was like he had a radar on his brain or something. Whenever she finally found herself getting warmer by curling herself on a ball, he had to ask, for the damned tea!

Someday, someday! She would freaking add salt to his tea. Maybe that way, he would come to ask nicely... But who was she kidding, whenever his eyes met hers she would dismiss the idea.

It was hard for her unrequited love, she didn't had enough guts to bring herself and correct him on his supposed theory of her loving his twin. She couldn't revive that painful timing, she had forced her feelings to him, on the worst time ever. He needed space for the lost of his brother, she didn't need an answer that time, she could stand back...

But it came wrong, and the idiot narcissist... Assumed wrong...

The last time she met Gene, she cried. She was lost in love with his brother, and she knew it then. She had always thought of Gene as Naru, and when she finally noticed, it was too late.

She waved her thoughts away, the matter at hand was to be made. She won't take longer to finish the task, she needed to warm up. Preparing an extra cup, for herself, she made her way to his office.

Knocking once, she stepped inside.

"Lin went home for the day?" She asked, not really expecting an answer as she set his cup before him.

He nodded first, while taking a sip of his tea. How the hell he doesn't burn his tongue was a mystery for her, but the cup always lost it's steam when his lips touched it. 'Was he using a magic trick? Maybe his PK whatever thingy thing?'. She thought eying quizzically the tea as the hot air began to raise once again...

"He got the flu. Bring me the letters from the mailbox"

"Ahrg, fine" with dragging feet's she went outside.

The cold breeze,was hitting her face with full force."I swear, I may..." She didn't manage to finish her cursing. Once she had retrieved the mail and turned back, a high speeding car splashed water to her back.

"Ahgh! You jerk! Come back here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs to the far away car.

"Asshole' she muttered as she stepped inside the office, the letters were safe at least.

She took her jacket out and then her wet sweater, leaving her with only her long sleeve shirt... She hanged them up.

Her hair was slightly wet and it caused her to shiver as she brushed the water drops out. Luckily her pants were saved, it was going to be a real pain otherwise.

If only Lin was here, she could had asked for his jacket. At least only until she could wear her's... An evil smirk made it through her lips.

Taking her cup on her table she went to his office, letters in one hand, tea in the other and Naru's jacket on her forearm...

Entering his eyebrow raised in question, at the sight of her blue coloring lips, her shivering extra tea cup, her wet hair and his jacket.

"Here are your letters" she forcefully put them on his desk. He began to open his lips when she continued

"I can either steal your jacket and give you this tea, or drink this tea and go home. Your choice, I don't want to get sick"

He considered her words critically, he didn't like to be told to choose between black and white when there were a lot of colors to choose from.

"You may as well raised the temperature, to at least a summer like atmosphere for my clothes to dry off" she set the tea on the desk, as she hugged herself to keep herself warm.

A small sneeze escaped her lips when she turned away from his piercing eyes.

He sighed, took the empty cup and replace it with the new tea. "Did your stupidity made you fall on a pound?"

She beamed as she started to wear his jacket and then she pouted angrily at his words "no, it was the stupid car, that ran off"

He raised his eyebrow a second time, as an unknown feeling grew up on his chest, it was satisfying to see her in his clothes. 'Perhaphs it may look better if she had nothing under-'

His thoughts were stopped by her giggles, she shook both sleeves that passed by her hands, too big for her petite form, she spun in place and brought both hands in glee to her mouth.

"It's mine now Naru, I won't give it back, no matter what you do, I won't let go"

He smirked at her, was that a challenge?

"Why, do you wish to keep it?" The question escaped his lips before he could even think about it.

"Yeah! It smells good!" She grinned for a moment before processing her words...it was a second longer that it took for her face to turn deep red at her sudden bluntness.

Not waiting for his reply, she quickly got out of his office.

A threatening heat slightly made his way to his face but clearly his throat made it seem like it never happened.

...

*Tick tock*

...

Near two hours has passed since Mai had suppously steal his jacket... Not that he remembered, he was so into his files that when he went outside and saw her setting out a file at the top of the book case . The unknown feeling grew twice as strong as it first had.

She turned around quickly and was taken a back by his presence, clumsily her back bumped on the book case and the boxes on the top began to fall.

...

Moaning slightly, she tried to pull herself up. She was unable to and her efforts halted immediately, when she recognized the reason why. It was... Naru.

"Naru! Naru are you ok?" Panic first settled in, afraid he was hurt because of her. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

"Don't scream at my ear. I can hear you perfectly" his breath landed on her neck as he tried to push the empty boxes out of his back.

When he managed to get some distance between them, he smirked at her. Her face was covered by her hands but the redness of her cheeks was still visible. The smell of her shampoo still lingered on his mind as he noticed how her shirt was raised, reveling her stomach.

To avoid being rude he stand up and helped her to her feet as well.

The image was burn deeply on his mind and as ilogical as it seemed to him, he didn't mind.

She began to pick up her mess, avoiding his eyes to the maximum level she could master..

"Mai, I need my jacket" he smirked as her eyes instantly settled on his. Her embarrassment long forgotten as she pouted angrily.

"I stole it, you can't take it"

"Unlike you, I haven't taken my lunch yet"

Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to the clock, it was around 3:30pm her brows furrowed in anger.

"I can't believe you! You... You, you. Aghg! One day you gonna die from malnutrition! You better eat lots you idiot!" She took out the jacket it a hurry and push it to him.

"What I do and eat, is none of your business"

Her eyes watered but even so she continued to glare at him "even if is not, if I could prevent you from dying like my mom, I would"

The piercing look on his eyes began to falter as her words reached his ears. His lips blocked the automatic retort he always used on Lin and Luella... He hadn't known...

Biting her lower lip and closing her eyes strongly, she managed to suppress her tears. She didn't want his sympathy, she just wanted the importance to go through. But now her feelings were a mess.

Deciding to save both the trouble she turned around and went to the safety of the kitchen.

The walls he had built seemed to be shaken, but deciding it was for the best, that he leaved. He quickly put on the warm coat, that now smelled like her. It hunted him, while he walked, ate and came back.

Mai's emotions were deeply graved on his jacket, happiness, warmness, kindnesses, overjoy... Any variation of content, it was there. Dwelling on them, there was one that took him off guard as he opened the front door of the office...

Love.

Anger made it through his system, 'wasn't she in love with Gene?' He was not his replacement, no one could replace his brother, not even him.

At his sudden entry, and anger face. She shrank in fear 'what did I do now?' her instincts were warning her, that his anger was directed at her and no one else.

"What are you hiding from me?" He cornered her

"W-what? Naru, you're scaring me"

"Don't play dumb. You can either love Gene or love me, but not both. I'm not his replacement" (A/N I always use this line. Is the one that hits Naru the best xD sorry)

Her eyes widened as tears formed. "You... It was always... You" her voice shivered as her words stanged the heavy atmosphere.

"Screw it! You chose him, the nice personality" he slammed his hand at the wall behind her

"You... Asked me, if... I could choose... But I didn't... Have the chance to.. choose when.. I fell in love" her sobs made it harder to talk. She was done, her deepest secret was brought to light.

"Bull shit!" He retorted, "it was always him" he turned his back to her, and made way to his office.

"No, he wasn't and he knows it!" She shouted at him, screw her job. She could care about it later. Her feet took her outside, she ran not caring about the freezing temperature, nor about how she forgot her jacket and sweater. She needed her bed to curl up and scream, let the tears out and her sorrows buried on her pillow.

The door slammed hard at her sudden exit. His feet were frozen in place for a moment before proceeding to enter his office.

Gene was sitting down his chair, playfully turning around and around.

"What are you doing here?" Naru spat.

"What a way to greet your brother. But I guess that was it. It is finally out" Gene stopped turning.

"What are you talking about? I'm in no mood for riddles"

"I only stayed behind until her secret was found, she had confessed to you, so awkwardly that I had to stay and see the outcome. I must say it was no fun. You really messed up with the novel like drama" he stood up and put a hand to his brother's shoulder. A grin made through his lips.

"At least I don't have to worry now, right? You're all set, take all the time you need and don't come to this other side any time soon". He pointed at the door with a calm and beautiful landscape. "Get me tons of stories and drama, so I can listen to it when we meet, hopefuly my future nieces and nephews won't be that easy to take care of" he giggled holding up the door frame.

"..." A single tear dropped from Naru's eyes as he nodded and his hair covered his eyes...

"Take care of her Noll, I had trained her powers well. Don't screw it up"

This time a glare was directed to him and Gene just crossed over laughing.

The light was over, and he instantly turn to leave. He knew, he had screwed up already.

...

* * *

This one shot may turn on as a two shot xD forgive me it was out before I realized it xD, see you on... Um warm? Eh, I suck at titles as well xD


	18. Chapter 18

My I almost... Almost set this aside and write a different story, but nop. This needs it's proper ending but just in case I update the next first time shot, it is called naughty. Rated M. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

She ran, her breathing formed white puffs in the air. The salty tears dropped down her eyes and their traces turned cold... She tripped, falling straight to her face on the snow beside the walkway.

It was laughable, she was not that far from the office, nor was she far from the train station but some how her feet felt like gelatin... She stand up but her weight caused her to fall back on her butt. Her lungs burned due to the sudden run and her fingers lost their sense in the snow...

She ignored the curious looks the people gave her, perhaps they compared her to a recent born horse.

Letting her hair cover her eyes she clenched her chattering teeth. Once again she tried to stand, this time she succeded but instead of walking away, her feet refused to move. She was wet because of the snow, she no longer cared about crying, she was furious. She wasn't a damsel in distress. She could make it back without anyone's help. Raising her hand she called for the upcoming taxi. It may affect her living spenses later, but right now, she could care less.

"At least you have common sense" standing beside the open door of the taxi was the last person she wanted to see. Naru.

She tried to glare at him, but fresh tears threatened to burst, so she quickly went inside the car and told her address to the driver

"How about you lad"

"Same address"

"Okay then" the driver just shrugged it off

"Huh?"

Her face paled as the confusion was evident in her eyes. .

"We need to talk"

"What more is left to talk... Am... I fired?"

He glare at her slightly and sighed out loud."No, you're not fired"

"Then..." She began but a cough cut her off... She hugged herself just in time for the taxi to stop in front of her home.

He ignored her protest as he paid for both and pull her out the car, quickly as the cold greeted her, she took out her key and tried her best to get it on the lock...

He threw his jacket on top of her and took the key from her frozen fingers... Once inside the temperature seemed the same.

To his surprise she didn't have much, just a kotatsu table in the middle of the living room, a small heater close to the kitchen and to the left there was a bookshelf with sliding doors covering the contents...

He frowned slightly, he turned to the right, there was a small wide hallway, 2 doors were present.. after taking out their shoes she quickly put on a kettle to boil water, and open her bedrooms door, in there he could only see a futon and a closet, no midnight stands nor lamps... Nothing.

Getting some of her clothes, she opened, the second door and began filling up the tub. She avoided his eyes and ignored his presence as much as she could.

The kettle made a high pich sound, closing the water from the tub, she went back and retrieved the hot water and emptied on the tub.

She put the pot back to boil more water... Finally as she decided, she was being rude so she turned to meet his eyes...

"Use the kotatsu to warm yourself up... I will make tea once am done" her eyes were puffy and red but he took notice of her shaking legs and her fingers were dangerously close to turn blue...

He nodded and just when he was to turn to the living room, a small shrine with 2 people in it, grabbed his attention.

She noticed this, and a small blush quickly tainted her cheeks.. "um.. how rude of me..". She awkwardly scratch the back of her head.

"Mom, dad... This is my boss, Oliver Davis" she whispered his name to them, so no one else could hear her, it looked very childish. She was sharing a top secret with no one else around. The small apartment was literally the only one rented in the hole building.

"Naru, this is my mom and dad" she pushed some incense sticks in his hands and quickly run away from him. A twitching movement made it to the corner of his lips, as an eyebrow perfectly raised up in question. But nevertheless he lighted the sticks and turned to look at the shrine. A silent conversation was going on there.

He heard her struggling to come out of the tub later, as the sound of the kettle rang. He heard her slipped a second later... In concern he turned off the kettle and went to knock on the door... He just heard a small "ow" and quickly open the door.

"Hey!" She shouted, standing up from the floor and rubbing her bruised knee. She wore a teddy bear brown cloak towel, it stopped dangerously short on her legs but even like that, the hood on, long leeves and everything else made her look adorable, to the point of hugging.

"Stop staring! Get out! You can't come in like-" she slipped again but this time Naru cushined her fall.

Just like before, she panicked not noticing, she was sitting down on him.

"Naru! You ok? Did you hurt yourself? Is it your head!?"

He brought a hand to cover his eyes and cheeks as he sighed out loudly.

"Mai. I'm fine, nothing happened to me, stop screaming"

She visibly relaxed, luckily she had put panties on, it was the main reason she had fell in the first place.

Is not like she was flashing him or anything, just that the towel on her legs raised up, revealing most of her flesh from the sides...

He moved away trying his best not to be rude, since she was too unguarded, he felt guilty.

She noticed his intention and quickly allowed him to stand, it was then she noticed her panty showing up and blushing madly, she brought it down.

He smirked at her, and she turned a brighter red. She pushed him out and slammed the door on his back.

She missed the small chuckle he made.

Finally getting out, she went to prepare the tea and sit down on the kotatsu table, were Naru was now reading one of her dad's books...

"You may take them, I don't really understand what they say... They are all in a complicated English. I already read them all, but they don't make sense to me"

He raised an eyebrow to her. "Then why do you have them? I thought you were seriously improving on your lack of knowledge in parapsychology"

She sighed, a flash of pain crossed her features but she honestly answered " I tried... I even went as far as to traduce them but Japanese has different terms for words and I got lost... My father used to collect them, I believe he called himself a Shaman" she sipped her tea.

He raised an eyebrow in surprise but then nodded "He was very knowledgeable"

Mai tilted her head to one side...

"These books are really interesting, I have read some but not all" he set the book on the table and drank his tea.

A smile graced her lips. She was really happy.

"Mai, I believe it is about time I bring the subject up"

Her face sobered up... "Can't... Can't we pretend that didn't happen?" Tears threatened once again to burst..

".."

"Can't we leave it like that and move on, I promise I won't stand on your way"

"... Do you really want that? Didn't you meant what you said?" His voice was void of any emotion.

" ... I don't want to be rejected again... It hurts... I know it is an unrequited love, but just let me be. I want to treasure it, it is my first one.. I-" she was silenced by his lips on hers...

"You know nothing, it was never my intention to reject you. You really need to improve on how you talk, I knew you were an idiot but not that far"

Her stunned face was on for a couple of minutes but as soon as he wryly smiled at her, hell broke loose.

"You idiot, how dare you! Freaking Jerk! I was seriously broken hearted! Now when you finally accept you go ahead and call me stupid"

She grabbed the neck of his jerk "I didn't even enjoy my first kiss, you narcissist jerk!" She pull him up to her and kissed him deeply.

When she parted, she showed him away "And here I was worrying over a year or two if you had issues with being touched"

She pouted angrily, while turning to her back,he blinked twice and a smug expression. Claimed his features...

Arms hugged her tightly against his chest, one of his hands snarled his way towards her thighs.

"Do you want to find out?"

The blood rushed to her cheeks in double time as the warmness of his lip gave goosebumps on her neck.

* * *

Yup, they got together and made it... I was lazy and considering her economic situation decided she would rather use gas stove than waste money on energy to boil water. The reason she didn't have much stuff was because she lives alone and used to move very often... In my imagination at least, she's not that broke but she prefers to save up. For University goals.

If you feel unsatisfied, believe me so did I.. this was going to be better, but on the process my phone died... the naughty one, may be better if you don't mind that is... Rated M xD


	19. Chapter 19

Rated M warning. You had been advised, proceeded under your own discretion. I kinda overkilled the rating on this one. I believe is too strong. Too spicy. No specific names, just smooth words but is... Um.. strong.

I blame there smut mangas out there. I don't intend to read them, but somehow I end up reading one without reading the tags... Seriously.

I don't own Ghost Hunt.

 **Mai is 23 and Naru 24 in here. With that said let's go**

* * *

"Naru, this is the report you wanted me to fill in. You need anything else? I need to discuss something with you"

"A cup of tea. Is the matter you request to discuss important? I'm occupied"

"It is important for me at least" she said hands on her hips, a pouting expression on her face. She may had graduated from high school and may be close to graduating University by jumping some grades but she was still as childish as always.

Her body had mature just in the right place and she kept her hair short making her extremely attractive, if it wasn't for her stubbornness, she may already had a partner. The mere thought felt bitter on his mouth. He was not possessive. She was his assistant and nothing more.

She loved Gene... She had made it clear. It was normal for him to be attracted to her, she bounced a sweet scent off, he had asked her once if she wore any perfume or splash out of curiosity. But her reply had been negative. He could deduct that it was her pheromones that made her smell good and that it wasn't on purpose... She was an enigma to him. He couldn't classify her as a pumpkin but the same happened when he tried to classify her as a non pumpkin.

She was, stupid. Clumsy, an idiot for better word. But she was kind, compassionate, honest, had a sense of Justice, smart in some areas but lacked elegance, selfishness. Lack too many things to compare her to any other pumpkin, he had ever met.

She was too straight forward. Period.

Coming with a tea cup in hand, she gestured to his office.

"No one's here, they're on lunch. You may speak" he didn't wish to have her smell linger on his office. It was too addictive. That's why he came out every now and then. He didn't wish for his smell to mix with her's. His nose had become too sensitive.

She shook her head in denial, and held the tea cup as a hostage.

"No" he repeated, she made an attempt to drink his tea, that worked as he raised from the couch took his cup and went to the office. She followed, with a triumphant expression.

"Speak" he commanded as she closed the door behind her.

He sat down and she hurried up to the chair in front of him

"I don't mind if you fire me up, after this" she began unsure for a second but then crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow. And motioned to go on. Which she did.

"I want to have sex with you" blushing, she stared at his eyes, waiting for his reply.

Thankfully he had drinked his tea, otherwise, he would had spilled it up. Or would had choked on it.

Trying to save face, he asked "is this a prank? Did you lost a bet to Yasuhara?"

"No, Naru. This is not, I mean I won't mind if is only a kiss you know..."

"Why? That is a stupid request. I'm not Gene nor do intent to"

"You honestly believe I fell for Gene? Let me tell you something Oliver Davis. If you hadn't confused me back then, with who did I loved. I wouldn't have cried a river nor would I lost time picking up my heart from the ground twice. One when you told me it was him I loved and two, when I realized after he passed on, that I was relieved he was no longer in my dreams and that I wished you had since the beginning... For once. It never occurred to me to know more about him. But only about you. I have no single clue of what his hobbies or interest were." The venom tone on her voice was new to him.

Glaring he answered her "shouldn't you know about that? I wouldn't. I asked you and you answered me" his own voice sounded poisoned but he wouldn't care. It was not his fault she couldn't identified her feelings. Although those same feelings made butterflies like movements on his stomach.

"Well I can't blame you for that, I did confessed on the worst time possible. And I was too naive to not trust in your logic"

Silence fell upon the office... It took a moment, but Naru brought back her request. Curiosity and wonder deep inside his mind.

"Then why do you want to have sex with me?"

"I did mention that a kiss would suffice, since I know you hate to be touched" a wry smile was on her lips.

He glared at her. He wouldn't denied it but he needed an answer.

"It's for closure. I intend to let go, of this unrequited love"

He frowned, he didn't like the idea. He just found out and she wished to dismiss it

"I have tried moving on by my own. It was not possible. When a guy tried to take my hand it felt wrong. I can't be touched by the opposite gender. That's why I need to know if is the same with you"

"I don't understand, why do you wish to go as far as to have sex? It won't be beneficial to you in any way"

"I already touched myself, so the desire to go deeper has grown. And I don't want to lose it. With a sex toy. It will be depressing." She glared at the bookshelf.

The mere thought of her touching herself, went wild on his mind but he restrained himself. He was her boss...was ...she really that naughty? How many fingers...?

He sighed, what was he doing, thinking of such things when in reality. He hated to be touched...

"... Mai. Then conform yourself with a kiss and be done. I need to work"

She beamed. Turned a cute shade of red and got closer. His poker face was on, but she could see how white his knuckles were griping the arms from the chair. He was slightly trembling as well...

He closed his eyes slowly as her face got closer. But instead of kissing his lips. She kissed his forehead. Her scent clearly making him relax. He even surprised himself, when he pulled her back at him, for their lips to meet.

Her lips tasted very sweet. He couldn't help but explore her inside, as soon as she responded. It was magical he didn't know what he was doing but everything was going on very natural. He could feel resistance when she tried to pull but, he didn't want to part. He wanted more. A moan escaped her. Making him feel a shiver of pleasure run down his member. He let her go on instinct.

She was deep red, panting excessively for air...and Standing up from the carpet, were her legs have collapsed earlier. She bowed respectfully before a huge grin adorned her face.

"Thank you Naru." The blush was still present, but she had a relieved expression on. His eyes widened was it over?

She turned to leave but he pinned her against the bookshelf, and kissed her deeper. A hand tried to push him away. It distracted him momentarily. He still didn't like to be touched, so he refrained them up her head and his other hand, pushed her closer to his body. His member rejoiced in excitement. Perhaps...

He let go of her, and she glared at him, while she supported herself with the bookshelf. Her legs had both lost their strength.

"Didn't you said one! Jerk, I don't want hope"

"Go back home, prepare yourself. I will be there at 8"

Her face once again cutely turned to her side. It made him want to kiss her. But he refrained. He would later, if he liked.

"What for? You mean..." She turned even redder "are you possessed?" She panicked.

"Didn't you want that?" A cocky face was on him.

"You don't need to Naru, don't force yourself" she calmed down and tried once again to reach the door.

"Should I continue to kiss you until you can't stand?" That had hurt his pride.

Her instincts told her it was not threath it was a warning...

Her eyes widened as he came closer to her. "Then... I will go... Prepare. Should I make... Dinner?"

"No, you eat first, I will eat here"

She frowned "no romance at all"

"You started this, don't back down" he smirked

"F-fine!" This time she really did escape from the office.

Both Lin and Yasuhara raised an eyebrow when a deep red Mai nearly collided with them, stuff in hand, an excuse of not coming back because she needed to make something was given to them, to ease their curiosity. But both men knew that was half true. She was hiding something. The bet to find out what, began that moment.

* * *

She had taken a bath, dried her hair, shaved what she wanted gone. Mentally prepared herself, for the one time only. She had fixed her messy apartment and clean everything up. Even her room. It was spot less. Now she didn't know what to wear, but if she really thought about it. Naru wouldn't really mind what she would wear. So she chose a cream like skirt a brown turtle neck sleeveless sweater and some black leggings under her skirt. With a matching black underwear. It was nothing sexy. Her panty was a boxer and her black laced bra had a pink ribbon in the middle. Quite normal. After all, knowing Naru he would probably stop halfway.

The thought made her giggle. It will be pretty awkward if he did. The nerves began to show up as she finished her strawberry cake, she bought for celebration. It was 7:50,... All preparation ready. Condoms check, body check. Place check. She took her phone out and played her favorite songs, she could distract herself meanwhile. It always worked on the office. Unknowingly to her she began to forget and dance slightly. She was brought back to her senses by the sound of the bell.

Shutting down the music, she cleaned up the little sweat on her forehead and opened the door with a smile.

"Hi! Please come in" she greeted. Her sweet smell instantly overloaded his senses. He didn't want to become addicted, but it seems it was already too late for that.

Stepping inside, he got his coat off.

"Your bed?" Straight to businesses.

She frowned but pointed out. "Hi to you too would had been nice. Please take out your shoes and wear those. My room is at the end of the highway"

He nodded and began to take off his shoes.

"Also please choose your size, I bought all sizes"

He raised both eyebrows as he got closer to what she was talking about. Then an eyebrow was raised in amusement as his wry smile formed on his lips.

"I'm too young, I don't have neither the income nor an established future. I won't bare any children until I can support a family. Regardless of who the child is from" she glare at him, but he just rolled his eyes. And nodded before she started to repeat herself, he took one and gestured for her to lead the way.

She did and once in her room...

"Take out your clothes, leave your underwear" she could predict as much, after all he avoided touching others. Why had he accepted to do this was beyond her imagination.

"Now what?" She asked, a small blush almost invisible made it to her cheeks.

"How many fingers"

"Huh?" She cutely asked making him get closer and making her land on her bed. As if she suddenly understood she blushed harder making her way towards the center of the bed "t..two"

His smirk grew... Taking off his belt he tied her hands up. Not clearly understanding, she tilted her head... He kissed her, unable to resist her any longer. He brought her tied hands up the head of her bed and tied them to the metal bar...

She finally understood why he did that, she wished to run her hands on his body just like he was doing it to her... He dislike to be touched after all.

The kiss intensified greatly as his hand unlocked her stringless bra. It took her a second to realize his hand was playing with one of her breast. A wave of pleasure made her moan slightly. Making Naru stop the kiss and smirk at her. She tried to glare at him but he did the same pressure and the moan came naturally out of her lips.

His eyes narrowed in delight as the sweet smell intensified. He began to trail kisses from her neck to her breast. Making her shiver from excitement.

"Na-Naru..." She moaned his name, granting him great pleasue, his member seemed to react strongly to her voice and taste. It was new. It made him wish to continue and even go further.

His hand went to her panty... To which instantly made her welcome him. She was beginning to wet herself. And he felt satisfied when the thought of making her his, entered his mind. He hadn't had much time to think about it. But it certainly excited him.

A finger was inside easily, but by the top of it he felt the resistance. Her fingers were smaller after all. He removed her panty, it was in his way. And without warning he used two fingers to enter her.

She jumped slightly, it was kind of painful and rough, he slowly retreated as a tear ran down her face.

"Did it hurt?"

She nodded, while she hidden her face behind her arm.

"I see" her fingers were slender as well. He made it back to her face and captured her lips tenderly... She responded shyly at first but when she stopped trembling she intensified it. His hand went back to her breast and after a while,. Naturally go down there. Her hands gripped tightly the metal bar in attempt to distract herself, he was teasing her so much it was infuriating... His finger went inside just a few times and then retreated playfully. But she couldn't take it, it wasn't fair.

"N-Naru!" She growled "you're mean! Stop playing with me" her lust could be heard in her tone.

He was expecting her retort, "what do you mean, Taniyama-san?"

"Oliver Davis,you keep playing and I will never make your tea" she whispered, using the tea as her hostage again

He smirked as he got into position. "Then expect this to hurt"

""Put it on, first jerk! Or I will kick you out!"

He rolled his eyes but did as was told.

She couldn't see from her position, but he felt him open her up and soon something warm was slowly getting inside her, it hurt. Much greater than what she ever thought it will.

She heard him growl under his breath, was she doing something wrong? She finally managed to breath out once she stopped, the numb feeling on her hands was unsettlingly. She turned to look up and was met with Naru's eyes. They were shining in delight as a smug smirk grew on his lips. She wanted to beat it out from his face, but she was held down.

She glared at him, suspiciously but he just retreated his member from inside her... It hurt on the way out too... But she didn't regret it.

As soon as the pain subsided her pleasure began, mostly because Naru was making quite a number of expressions she had never seen...

He released her hands as soon as both had reach their climax., She curled down to the opposite side of Naru, finally letting her muscles relax. She was glad, it was only going to be this time... She did enjoy it, but her arms didn't. And that was a no no.

She tensed up when he felt him pull her close to him, wasn't he done?

He grabbed one of her hands and kissed it lightly, were the mark of his belt show up.

"I was rough..."

She nodded, hiding her face on her pillow, to avoid him seeing her blush. They were nothing. Both will forget about this and move on.

He rested his head on her neck, as he enclosed her hand on his, fingers interlaced.. while his other arm pulled her closer to him, by going underneath her. He could feel his member growing again.

"Stay with me Mai. " He whispered to her ear.

"Huh?" He turned to face his eyes. Taking the chance he trapped her once again below him. She blushed at the lust in his eyes and the seriousness of his voice...

"Be mine for the rest of your life. I won't loose you to any toy out there."

He kissed her deeply and when he let go, she felt something heavy on her left hand. Turning to look at it, she noticed the meaning behind his words.

"Why?" She asked as he made his way towards her chest.

He chuckled lightly "no one has ever made me go this far"

"Only for that?"

"Should I give you long scientific reason to why?

"No, then... Do you at least like me? Her heart was in turmoil. Did she want the answer?

"No..." She nearly broke in tears " I believe the term will most likely be love" it made her stopped breathing and turned to Naru to see if he had grown a second head.

Then she instantly jumped at him. Pinning him down... She kissed him deeply as she remain on top. Hands locked on the sides of his head.

"Mai" he growled.

"I know, I can't touch" she raised both hands on the air, then one made to sexily play with her lips while the other made to grab one of her breast which by the position, seemed bigger. "That doesn't apply to me though"

His member instantly reacted. She giggled evilly as she slowly made ups and downs movements...

She was naughty. That much he knew.

She couldn't help it and entered her that way. It would be too troublesome to restrain her hands again. Yeah he didn't do it for the view, not at all.

However, he knew very well that she was playing with him. Playing him, like he played with her before. It drove him insane...

"Mai" he growled once again this time a full bloom smirk grew on her lips...

"What's the matter Shibuya-san?"

He glared. "Stop playing"

She smiled greatly.

"Don't wanna" she raised up, right to the top of his member and came back slowly.

Naughty was a light word for her.

* * *

I wonder why this site loves to erase my words or misspelled them after correcting them multiple times... Let's not mention the errors and the amount of time it erases all my progress. I know that my cellphone is on desktop mode and is not recommended yadda yadda but hey! It hurts!. Please go check ghost hunt it finally is! I finally went to where I wanted! Yup! Is time to build in Naru's and Mai's relationship! But the ship has sailed! On my story at least.

Thank you for reading this! It was out of my usual fluffy or weird stuff I know


	20. Chapter 20

Hey there! Cutting onions ninjas up ahead! You have been warned level 4.

Thank yous Samantha Cummings! That's a great idea I will do it on one of my stories which I think will never end xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Ne... I'm glad you're ok" her hand brushed away the blood that had splashed on his face

".. stupid... Idiot! Stupid!"

She giggled, "you, said that twice" a cough, spilled blood to the floor and her legs suddenly lost the will to stand.

Cries could be heard from her tied up family, the chains sounding loudly as they shake them hard to reach her.

She couldn't seem to care, to listen to them. As the floor welcomed her body. Her hand still reached for his face. Trying her best to keep her focus on his eyes.

His own chains sounded loudly until his PK managed to break them. "I would had... I would had figured it out! Why didn't you trust me?"

His knees gave up as he picked her up in his arms. Pressing hard on the wound in her chest.

"Yeah... You would. But then you would had died" her grin grew as a small trail of blood escaped from her lips.

"I wouldn't! I'm not that stupid" his anger raised his voice shutting up everyone else.

"You're aren't. But you would if it meant saving everyone" her hand squeeze his in a show of compassion.

"... Stop talking. Save your strength" he couldn't deny that.

Her giggle sounded soft now "sorry... I can't. Your face has so...much emotion. It's *cough* it's something I will never forget"

"Is not something to laugh at. You're dying" he wanted her to notice how important that was. The pool of blood beneath them grew every second.

"I know... But that's not scary anymore. You're here with me"

A knot grew on his throat, and he swallowed hard trying to keep his tears inside.

"Ne... " She brought his hand to her lips against his will. She kissed the back of his hand ".. a good luck charm" grinning she left her hand interlaced her fingers with his. "Live... Plenty"

A whimper escaped him, biting his lower lip. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Rest... Peacefully"

Her smile grew beautifully as her eyes closed down and the strength left her body.

Whispering to her as he reached her lips. "Stupid... You didn't wait" he tenderly captured her lips and with a breaking voice suppressing his cry he added... "I love you"

The chains that restricted everyone else suddenly broke off.. he hugged her closer to memorize her warm before everyone else could come over.

The wind taunted him with her soft giggle. He smiled, she was as always. So selfish.

* * *

"Naru, wake up"

".." his eyes refused to open. But he brought his hand to clear up his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

".. a nightmare"

"Was it from that time?"

"Yes"

...

"We should stop doing psychomety for a while"

Naru turned to look at the mess in his office. "I won't use it, any time soon"

Lin nodded before fixing up the shelfs and commenting "you should tell her"

"The nightmare? It won't do any good. I just assimilated one of my past vision with my surroundings" he waved his hand in the air and turned to his door.

"No. That you love her. That wasn't part of your vision" Lin smirked as Naru slammed the door shut.. like he would. For once using his PK abilities wasn't in there either.

* * *

Do you often wonder if Naru has the same issue as Mai? That she used to mix Gene, Naru and or the others in her visions? Well I just thought it would be nice if the reason why Naru avoided sleep was because of that. I may do this as a flash back for my multiple chapter story ghost hunt it finally is. Thanks again Samantha!


	21. Chapter 21

hahahahah this one is a random one XD hope you enjoy.

disclaimer: i don't own Ghost hunt!

* * *

"Naru"

"..."

"Naru...?"

"I heard you the first time, what do you what?"

"...ugh at least respond when they're talking to you..." She mumbled while her lips formed a cute pout.

"If you have nothing to say, then don't waste my time. I have things to take care of"

She clench her fist and and unclench it. "No need to kill the narcissist yet, he pays your check..." she whispered in a mantra like form. Once she finally calmed down, Lin had stepped out of his office and was talking to Naru on the couch...

'alright, there goes my attempt to make a conversation...' bored she got out her stuff from her pockets... a candy which she instantly unwrapped and ate... a few receipts from the coffee down stairs... trash from previous candies...some yen coins... maybe she could buy an ice cream or something, counting them out she sighed. Not enough...

A 500 yen brought the memory of Naru's Magic trick to her mind. Blushing she covered her face slightly, remembering the first time she heard him chuckle... 'Screw him, it should be illegal to be so... so... so. Ugh! You know what I mean! heart stop pouting, or enough so I can breath... calming down she grabbed the coin and stared to whisper in an attempt to discover if she could do magic as well...

She saw a small spark, right at the end of her finger. 'eh?' She grabbed the coin with both hands, her thumb fingers, pressing hard against the coin, maybe she had imagine it... maybe... but it didn't hurt to try right?

Lin and Naru were both so into their conversation, they didn't pay attention to her at all. Yasuhara on the other hand was having troubles with his computer, it began buzzing and he tried his best to check what was wrong...

A small explosion brought everyone's attention to her.

"Mai-chan?" Yasuhara asked as he positioned his glasses...

Her face had a confused expression on, after blinking twice it changed to a slightly angry one, but after she cleaned something in her fingers it turned to a happy one.

"Mai-chan?" Yasuhara asked again, they were all watching her. Trying to figure out, what made the sound since no electric devices were around her.

"aha!" she exclaimed raising the coin up high "I can make magic too!" the chair she was in, suddenly gave in and she fell backwards to the floor...

Lin and Yasuhara, both tried to get to her, but she jumped back on her feet and went to Naru. Grabbing the rest of her coins in the process.

"Naru, Naru! look. I can make magic too!" she sat down next to him in the couch and turned to face him, she grabbed a second 500 yen and put the first one she use by her side. Naru, just raised an eyebrow as he remembered the time they both fell down the manhole.

She held the coin the same way and stare at it intently... Yasuhara and Lin both turned to glance at said magic trick but nothing happened and Naru began to lose his patience...

"Mai..." he began but the a small spark shut him up. His eyes widened.

The coin Mai had in her hands began to shake lightly as a lighting like laser began to grow from her fingers... Again Yasuhara hear the buzzing but he soon realized that the same sound came from were Mai and Naru were... Lin stepped in closer, he could clearly see what was going on with his hidden eye. It was amazing... To say the least.

As the laser like light reached the top of the coin, Naru could see how the impurities were cleansed from the compound round metal... This time however, the explosion didn't happen but she continue to stare at the yen and in a slow manner she release her fingers. It began to float above in her palms... the previous coin she used, instantly began to float around it, like a moth attracted to a flame... her breath was released shakily but her concentration was glued to both coins...

Naru was shocked beyond belief but managed to stay in his normal poker face... "is that all your... magic can do?"

her eyebrows furrowed... but she still stared at her coins "I don't know... how do you even use magic?" her concentration wavered but the coins still floated as she retreated her hands...

"... you don't know? How are you even doing this, then?" he crossed his arms to refrain from reaching out at the coins.

" they have treads attached... every time they turned around they... absorb it? I just know that if I stop them from turning they... kinda explode."

the room fell silent... how many turns the coins have made? will they explode slightly or will they make a huge explosion?

"ah..."

"what?"

"they're getting... red?"

true to her words they began to turn red and heat began to emanate from them.

"Mai... I need you to stop them from turning. Imagine them doing something else"

she furrowed her eyebrows. "They will explode"

"concentrate on not making them explode"

"Huff, easier said than done..." Even so she narrowed her eyes, and slowly they stopped turning. The heat and color drained from them. She reached them out with her hand and once she did a slight wave sound, broke the tea cup Naru had in front of him. Instinctively she used her other hand to cover both coins.

Everyone released the air they were holding and Yasuhara slumped down in the near couch. "as interesting as that was Mai-chan, don't do it again. This old man's heart, can't really handle that twice"

she opened her hands ignoring Yauhara and began to giggle out loud... she showed them what she had done to the coins. Both had melt together to form a thin like metal square. In it Naru was sitting just like he was right now but he had a devil's like tail and horns. Behind him the words Narcissist were drawn in her writing style.

Yasuhara couldn't help it and began to laugh out loud, causing said boss to glare at both of them. Before Naru could reach and take it out of her hands.. Lin took it from her and went to hang it on the wall...

"Lin." the glare intensified as Naru began to reach at it.

"If you take it down, I will train her, in doing it as a real size statue and send it to your parent's house"

"you wouldn't dare-"  
"do you prefer angel wings then, with a halo on top?"

the color in Naru's face drained...

"Lin-san, Is that even possible?" she clap in excitement.

Lin smirked "to a magician, nothing is impossible"

"both will be fired if you even dar-"

"I thought you knew better than to threaten me... As far as I know, they are willing to pay a fortune for just one. Care to imagine the pictures Luella-san will wish to have in statue form?"

Naru swayed... But then turn to death glare at all of them since Yasuhara was recording everything... he turned, entering his office while slamming his door shut.

"Mai, Tea!"

she giggled out loud, running towards the kitchen.

"500$ that she won't get out from Noll's office any time soon"

Yasuhara gasped in a mocking matter "why Lin-san? Even I know not to take a bet I'm sure I will lose. Instead let's go sell this to Madoka-san, am pretty sure big boss will remember to have my neck later, and I need a lifesaver"

"send me a copy and we have a deal"

Yasuhara fixed his glasses. "consider it done" he quickly wend to his computer and did as was requested, on the way back, he took a picture of the new decoration and waved Mai his good luck wishes

"Early lunch?" her question was left hanging as both men left the office. Knocking twice, she entered and behind her the door closed... "Huh? Naru-?"

* * *

XD bye bye Taniyama Mai . Imagine what could happen there ⊙﹏⊙


	22. Chapter 22

Hi! I'm so sorry for not posting chapters like I used to. No excuses! Just do know that I have been tormented by tons of one shots stories and I can't wait to write them out. Literally, I'm dying to write them!

Thank you so much for the reviews for magic! Although that one is a one shot... I may do as requested a second shot on the future, showing everyone's reactions and the narcissist wrong doings later xD right now however, I don't have confidence in my second shots to me it seems I rush way too much... Sowwy

For now I hope you enjoy this one, it's the first time ignored chapter :3 a second shot! Thank you WildKat25ShadowWolf13 I intend to do more spicy ones xD the second part of this shot. It is!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

"Hum humm mmp pumh hum"

It was December 13 and Mai Taniyama, was almost done with the Osoji... In other words the Japanese cleaning day. She had opened up the windows... Cleared up the book stands, cleaned the dust from even the air vents and throughout fully make everything cleaned and sparkly. the sofas and carpet looked like new, the books were organized and both her and Yasu's desk looked perfectly cleaned...

Yasuhara had helped cleaning up before going to the university and Lin had cleaned his office by himself, which Mai was honestly happy that there was no need to touch anything that involved technology. Naru's den was a different matter, she had cleaned it up and made sure everything was left as it was, she dared not organize something she didn't even knew what it was.

When he came back from lunch, he instantly went to his den... He stopped and turned around to glare when he saw the window open but once he took in, how everything else was shining he released a sigh... He didn't want to go through the same argument as last year.

Mai however didn't even notice his arrival. She had her earplugs on and even from far away, you could hear the music...

He stood there on the door way as she took out the trash, came back inside and went to the kitchen...

She was humming the song without a care to who heard her, and in reality he was waiting to see how long would it take for her to notice him. He would make fun of her, perhaps tease her a bit and go back to work. Her red face from embarrassment or anger, when delivering his tea was something he always looked forward to.

He followed her, and leaned in against the door.

Her smile grew into the brightest he had ever seen as she finished her work. A new song played itself and instead of humming she began to dance lightly, hands moving themselves in coordination with her feet. She spun and she saw him...

She froze up, but then she dismissed the idea of him ever being there, she just closed her eyes and continue on...

He raised an eyebrow, a wry smile grew on his lips... Was she in denial?

"Mai. I don't pay you, for fooling around"

"Mm humm pumm" she hummed, as she pretented to go back to cleaning. The humming not even close to the song's beat...

"Pretending I am not here, won't work"

She flinched but turned around and faced him. "I was ignoring you! Can't you take the hint? Geez" she took out her earplugs and went to the sink, "so much for being smart" she mumbled thinking he won't hear her. A mad blush was starting to form on her cheeks..

"If you want me to pretend I didn't hear that, you're gravely mistaken"

"Oh come on! Just ignore me, would ya?"

"Why would I do that?"

He crossed his arms trying to make a point.

"...ah come on! Just leave me alone" her ears were red.

He smirked in success and left the kitchen while his words commanded. "Tea"

He was already in his office but even then he could hear her retort... This time he did ignored her.

...

"Here, your tea" she placed it within his reach.

He ignored her...

...

"So you're ignoring me now?"

...

"Fine, I'm done for today anyway. I'm out!"

She quickly turned to pick up her stuff and was about to leave for work when her cellphone rang...

"Hey Michiru! I'm about to get off from work. What's wrong?"

Naru shook his head, couldn't she lower her voice?

"You want me to do what?"

"Mai! Don't scream"

"Sorry! I'm out!" She answered but right before stepping outside he heard her "a date? ..."

...

'Mai going on a date?' he stared at his handwriting, for quite a while but then he pushed the thought to the back of his mind...

He didn't care who she dated...

Next morning she came in, for once on time and looking really different... Her hair was straighten by the iron, a few clips were by her side and she had a short summer white dress with black leggings underneath...

His eyes lingered a bit longer before he continued to ignore her... It was a normal work day.

That was quicly coming to an end...

"Mai tea!"

"Coming!"

She set his tea within his reach... A sweet scent made him look up.

She was now wearing makeup, not to strong or to light... It was just right.

"Ah don't stare! " She blushed and quickly made her way out.

... He was left staring at the space...

Blinking twice he tried to form any thoughts... He couldn't... His mind was blank... But when he did, he couldn't help but tried to recall her appearence... Make up, could totally change a girl. It was scary... She looked beautiful. She had her charm when she didn't wear any... But now?

Could he continue to ignore her? He knew others wouldn't... Stepping out of his office, he saw Yasuhara taking her a few pictures.

Lin was leaning on her desk.. he turned to meet his eyes, a wry smile on his lips.

"Taniyama-san... It's getting late"

"Ah! You're right! Thank you greatly for helping me with my make up Lin-san!" She bowed and pick up her bag...

Naru stared longer before sending a questioning look at his chinese assistant.

"Break some hearts!" Yasuhara pointed with his fingers.

"Hahahaha! I already told you, I won't! See y'all tomorrow"

"Then bring me good news!"

"Will see! Bye"

Naru, resisted the urge to follow her. 'Why should he follow her?' no actually... He didn't want her to go... But he had no right to stop her... He retreated back to his den...

...

The next day, she came back, her hair was still straight but no make up and she was on her usual clothes...

"Mai tea!" He hadn't slept that well...

"Coming"

... She set the cup next to him and went to her desk...

Yasuhara came inside just when she sat down.

"So? How did it go? Do you have a boyfriend now?"

The snap of a pen sounded through the office, lin got out to see what happened but turned to listen to Mai instead...

"No... The jerk I was set up with, didn't go. Worst guys keep trying to pick on me and I had to leave early... It was awful"

She slammed her head against the table

"Ah Mai-chan... Cheer up, at least you can still save your first date, for someone who's worth it"

"I'm not sure if that's possible... Sorry Lin-san all your hard work... Was wasted"

"Not at all. Whenever you need"

"Ah! I know! Why don't you go on a date with me then?" Yasuhara pointed to himself.

Mai giggled "thank you Yashu. I'm ok"

"You don't like me? Then how about Lin-san?"

Lin-san just nodded

"No, I couldn't possibly impose on you-" she was cut off by Naru's voice.

"What is going on, in here?"

"Then the boss it is!" Yasuhara pushed both Naru and Mai outside.

"Wait! What? Hey!" Mai was blushing madly, she knocked on the door 3 times.

Yasuhara opened but just to push on Mai's hand her bag and on Naru's 2 amusement park tickets

"Have fun'"

"Wait! Yasuhara, I will kill you!"

Naru just sighed and continue to go down the stairs... She knocked on the door again...

"Leave it. They won't open no matter what"

"..."

"Come, or we will be stuck on the train's rush hour"

"Huh? Weren't you ignoring me? Why are you doing this?" She asked but even so took his hand to ger down the stairs... He didn't let go.

"Do you want me to ignore you?"

"No way! That will be so boring! Can I have my hand back?" She blushed as she pointed it out

"No"

"Why?"

"This is a date"

"Oh.." her blush intensified... He smirked..

"Stop smirking! You're ruining the mood!"

"Says who?"

...

...

"Phew! They're finally gone! What should we do with this guy? Lin-san?" Yasuhara opened the closet door and Mai's last date fell to the ground...

"Ignore him. I will do something about it later"

"Kashikomarimashita"

* * *

Hahaha ups, I had fun writing this... Warning this is a second shot, next is M rated for the second part... Date!


	23. Chapter 23

Muahahahaha thank you for the reviews and support! I will keep on improving! You will see!

Special thanks to SStrans, WildKat25ShadowWolf13 and CaitHawke4Ever for the reviews and for motivating me of continuing writing this stories! Specially the ones with spices...

Head's up this couldn't be smoothed enough, sensitive words up ahead read under your own discretion.

Warning rated M... **Spicy**!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Well.. at least the train wasn't that bad" Mai commented as they walked towards their destination.

"I will have to agree, for once it was not crowded as I thought it would"

"It may be that everyone was tired after cleaning up for the Osoji..."

"Mmm" he nodded, not wanting to continue to discuss what others were doing. He gently squeeze her hand to inform her of their arrival...

"Wow" she let a breathless exclamation as her eyes widened in surprise...

"From what I can see.. I take it that this is the first time you've come?" He smirked as the blush made way to her face

"Y-yeah, my mother used to promise me that we will come... But.." she trailed off and suddenly shook her head to get rid of gloomy thoughts... Taking his hand she pull him inside the park... "Let's go! Let's go! I plan to take most of the rides!"

He sighed but followed her none the less..

"To be fair... I was expecting more people" she turned around to give him a mischievous smile as her words left her lips "you better not be afraid of hights or back away from this"

He smirked in return... "I will not, but I wonder if you would" her angry retort made him smile lightly but she missed it because she was busy storming around and dragging him out to the highest rollercoaster ride...

They rode in silence until they were near the highest peek... "Hey... Naru?"

"What Mai? You said it yourself, there was no going back" he smirked as he watched her grip the bars and his hand tighter...

"No... Jerk, I'm serious... Will you be okay? Am I pushing you too much?" She didn't sound like Mai at all

He raised an eyebrow "isn't it already late to think about that?"

"Naru! Then tell me sooner!" She looked at him in worry

"Well whatever happens, if I blew this place up or not, you will eventually find out" they were at the highest peek...

"You gotta be kidding me meeeee-" she screamed the last part as the ride dived in at full speed, he couldn't help but laugh at that..

...

"Narcissist! Jerk! How could you! I was worried for nothing" she kept on calling him names as she leaned on a wall.

"I Hunt blood screaming ghosts for a living, this little can't make me lose control"

"Ah... I guess... You're right, sorry" she awkwardly scratch the back of her hair... Before she could change the conversation, a young girl with a teddy bear caught her attention, she was looking around and hugging the bear tighter... Mai instantly went to her aid...

She heard Naru sighed behind her but didn't pay him attention...

"Hi I'm Mai"

The girl just nodded and turned to look around again, her tears were threatening to burst because a stranger have talked to her...

"Hey is ok, are your parents lost?"

The girl instantly turned to look at Mai and blinked twice.. Naru blinked as well...

"Eh?"

"Yeah, you weren't the one that walked away, it was them, right?"

The girl nodded quickly and turned to grin at Mai. Naru simply nodded to the girl as she turned a questioning look at him.

"Alright, let one-chan help you find them. Do you remember what colors were their clothes?"

"Red and dad had a blue shirt"

"Great! Let's go" Mai gave her hand and the girl took it instantly, when she was about to grab Naru's too, Mai instantly pick her up.

"This Ni-chan here doesn't like to be touched, but this way you can see better right?"

The girl giggled and instantly wave her hand to her parents that were frantically looking for her.

"Arigatou Ne-chan! Ni-chan!" She waved her good bye as her parents bowed in thanks...

...

"You knew?" Naru asked

"Mm? Oh yeah. Remember when I first called you: Naru the narcissist? I patted your shoulder and felt you tense up. Since then I avoided touching you "

"Unnecessary concern" he turned to look away but held his hand for her to take it.

She grinned and took it, they walked towards the hunted house...

...

"Hahaha, I can't believe you did that, but thank you" she continued to giggle... Inside the haunted house...near the end, towards the exit a man with an electric saw, appeared, chasing everyone and due to that Mai's shoe was knocked out of her feet... Naru raised his hand towards the man in a motion to stop and picked up her shoe, he put it on and dragged her out... The blood dripping man with the saw just shrugged his shoulders and went on to chase the rest that had gone back from were they came from...

Naru shrugged his shoulders and continue to walk beside her as she calmed down her giggles, once done she went to purchase cotton candy, she had a pink one while Naru had a blue one...

...

They had gone through several attractions and now they were quietly enjoying the walk back towards the train station...

"It was the best date ever! Thank you Naru" she grinned and gave him small kiss to his cheek.

He raised an eyebrow... As they entered the train, it was a bit crowded so he couldn't ask her anything and soon they arrived to the station near her home...

Walking he stopped when they got to her house.

"I don't have a nice personality Mai"

She turned around to face him, his eyes staring right into her soul

"I noticed" she smiled but continued it on "you asked me which would I chose right?"

He nodded, his eyes slightly different than before, kind of sharp.

"I won't take that back, it was true after all" his eyes softened at that but a slight pain could be seen in them

He nodded in understanding... She closed up the distance and on her top toes she stood.. his eyes widened as her soft lips landed on his...

"I didn't have the chance to choose, it was you from the start. Naru" her sad smile quickly turned to a happy one... "I'm in love with you Oliver Davis... Now that you know is up to you to decide to reject me or not... I don't expect an answer yet, I can stand by-" she was cut up by his lips on hers...

".."

"I believe this counts as an answer" he replied before kissing her again, this time she responded with the same intensity as him, a tear escape her eye but she could care less about that...

They parted... Her cheeks tainted by an adorable blush...

"Want to come inside and drink a cup of tea?" She shyly asked

"No... I wouldn't be able to have only that"

Her blush intensified but there was a mischievous smirk on her lips... "I don't see anything wrong with that"

He blinked twice "do you really know what I meant to say?"

"Of course" she retorted angrily but whispered the rest "I've been waiting for you, for nearly 4 years"(t/n 20 years old Mai, 21 Naru)

His eyes widened and she quickly turned to open her door since her blush made her face hot... Once the locked opened she was surprised when Naru's hand pushed the door open...

She stumbled a bit but thankfully Naru managed to catch her before she hit the floor, they were in the entrance where you put the in door shoes... She had managed to sit on the step that separed the inside from the entrance like a normal Japanese house...

Naru's hand on her back supporting her, as she meet his eyes, an emotion unknown to her gave goosebumps up and down her spine...

"Are you ok with that? Isn't this too fast?" He asked her unsure about the matter at hand...

She quickly recover "shouldn't I ask you about that? Are you ok with touching me?" Her hands held on his jacket to try and make a point but he didn't even flinch or tense with her touch...

He closed the door with his feet, if that was her only concern, he was no longer unsure of this event... "This" he said bringing her hand to his lips "if is you" he kiss it "I want to have it all"

She had a mad blush going on and he could see in her eyes spinning wheels...

"Ah.."she gasped as his lips quickly claimed hers, not wanting her mind to hesitate on her decision...she responded instantly...

... His lips began to trail down her neck...

"W-wait... Shouldn't we move...ah" she moaned as he left a kiss mark on her neck "t-to my room?" She slutter the last part "or at the... least...Mm ... To the... Couch?"

"I don't care" he took out her t-shirt... Leaving her bra exposed he was about to continue when her hand was against his lips... Keeping him in place...

"I do... Is cold down here and I have neighbors... Not to mention my back hurts" she pouted angrily, glaring at him while she tried to cover her chest..

"... Fine" he managed to answer between her fingers, he easily pick her up to her surprise. But rather than her room he chose the closest one... The couch.

"Wah" he let go of her mid air and she landed rather comically on the couch, she turned to glare at him but he was taking his jacket and shirt off... Her anger was blown away...

She blinked twice before he leaned over her, she was still in a daze...

"What?" He asked staring into her eyes...

"This... Feels like a dream" she grinned as the blush adorned her face

He smirked as he managed to get her bra out of the way... "I didn't know you had such dreams"

"N-no I mean.. you and I-" she gasped when his lips landed on her nipple...

"Focus Mai... Just enjoy the now"

"But-" she tried to continue but her moan interrupted the sentence...

"I will make all of your fantasies and dreams come true, just tell me where it feels good"

"Mmm" she moaned and nodded in reply. She felt his hands travel her body, sending goosebumps every where, they felt like silk brushing her with such gentleness that she was melting under his touch...

His hot breath against her skin excited her greatly, could she endure this sweet torment any longer?

She grabbed the couch in an attempt to steady herself as his hand finally decided to explore her thighs... Just when his thumb brush her place on top of her panties she couldn't help but moan in content...

"Naru... There.. I" she moaned again as he brush it slightly...

"Here? You sure?" He mocked in a husky voice as this time his thumb brushed longer..

"Naru!" She semicry in a moan his name... He growled in response and both her skirt and underwear were taken out... He leaned in to suck on her nipple a bit hard.. he heard hear in take air and quickly his finger made it inside of her... She tensed and began to shake from the pain...

His right eyebrow twitched as a tear ran down her face... He was rushing... He took the hand that was suppressing her cry out of her lips and made his tongue open her mouth to explore the inside, she stopped shaking as their tongues danced in synchrony...

His finger went out and inside slowly, this time allowing her to process the pain... She began to moan and the kiss was halted... She couldn't keep his touch out of her mind as every time it entered it intensified... She bite her lower lip as his second finger went inside, it hurt... But soon it grew to pleasure...

Her intakes for air grew up in amounts and soon she felt herself coming up. Grabbing both the couch and Naru's arm... She let her moan of content fill in the room as her climax took place...

She lazily open her eyes to look at Naru, he had a full smirk on his face. He had managed to get her to her climax with only his fingers... Way to boost his ego..

She glared, she felt her body slowly waking up from the exercise... She was tired, she had been walking all day and now she had gone and had her first climax but like hell this will end here...

"Naru, don't play games with me, do it right" she hissed her words harder than what she intended to..

He was taken aback... Recovering from the shock his eyes hardened.. "it will hurt"

"I know" she answered this time her lips formed an innocent smile.

Truth to be told he was at his limit, controlling his Pk and friend was driving him insane.. he couldn't help but jump right onto her invitation...

She gave him a condom which his eyes questioned in return "blame my school they gave us a bunch of this in health class"

He smirked pleased with her reply... He will need to discuss family plans on the future. But not now, this time he will enjoy it till the end.

she opened her legs unconsciously as he began to lean on her.

Staring straight into her eyes, he began to enter her. She tried to match the stare but failed as the pain made her shut her eyes...

An evil smile graced his lips, there was no going back now.

"N-Naru... Slow down" even if he heard her it was no use..he couldn't help it, he wanted her so badly it was hard to maintain control, the objects around them shook violently...

"Mai" he growled finally getting inside of her completely, she trembled beneath him... She opened her eyes and saw the pain and guilt of hurting her...

She reached his face with a shaking hand..."what? Just go on... Make me yours"

The vase on the night stand shattered... He retreated his member slowly and went back inside, repeating the action several times until he heard her moan, he accelerated and went on... Each thrust harder than before...

Could anyone blame him? Her body had adjusted instinctively to allow him to do it. It was bound to happen... But even like that his hand went on to her chest, he loved how it fitted his hand perfectly...

She trembled slightly, a warning that she was nearing her climax again... But he wasn't, at least not yet...

He grabbed her legs and position them higher, allowing him to secure her hips and speed up his tempo...

There, just like that.. he felt his own body prepare for the ejaculation... He needed to go harder, faster. Her moans haunted his mind and the light above began to flicker...

Who cares about control? He needed this now, he wanted this, he had lust for this since she called him a narcissist, when she told him, he was both smart and handsome.

He desired her when she confessed her feelings near the lake, he loved her when he learned an hour ago that his feelings were returned...

Could you blame him? His lips smiled as drops of his sweat combine with her's... Not that she could see, she was too overwhelmed to be able to take notice of that...

He looked at her briefly, she was near the edge of the couch.. digging her nails on it's surface... He closed his eyes as he finally got to his own climax... He felt tears dropped from his eyes but his bangs covered his eyes, he turned to glare at the roof... The tears were unnecessary... But he was happy...

He felt Mai finishing her second climax, he retreated his member, making sure to blink away the tears... He smiled lightly, which caught her off guard, it lasted but a second as his smirk overpowered the smile...

Leaning in he kissed her senselessly... Before falling down at her right. Too tired to move or to form any words...

* * *

He died. End

Hahahaha got ya! No it was a joke, if he had died of this I would not had make him use a condom, so at least Mai could have his kids... XD do you imagine that the great Oliver Davis was killed in action? hahahaha that would be so much, Mai would had indirectly killed him. Ended the freaking Psychic line because they used protection and kill the great genius of the paranormal research... To much drama

Like this? Let me know I'm cooking more spicy ones xD

It seems I'm a pervert in disguise xD


	24. Chapter 24

Forgive me! I have been unable to write. Work and classes are a pain :S also... I recently got myself a little Daredevil (kitten) and he won't let me sleep xD guess how I named him? Narumi from the japanese word for the roaring of the sea...Naru for short (鳴海)

XD ups I'm a bit obsessed with ghost Hunt any way. Sorry this is not spicy, it was something that wouldn't let me rest if I didn't write it.

Thank you kindly for the reviews! I love you all!

CaitHawke4Ever: your request for a spicy and later pregnant Mai is being taken on consideration. I'm trying my best to think of something that will match both of them. But to be honest I always thought Mai would prefer adoption ;) I'm cooking. Don't know yet if is coming on soon. It may take a bit

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

"Naru come back! I'm sure this is just misunderstanding" Mai ran after the black dressed teen.

"Even if it is, I need time to cool off. Just leave me alone" he walked faster and Mai had to ran a bit to keep up with him.

"But didn't you say it was dangerous to wander alone?"

"I will be fine, just go!" He raised his voice to her, which caused her to stop for a moment.

He slowed down, realising that he had taken it on her...

Even so he didn't apologize and still continued to walk away. Holding back her tongue. She continued to follow him, her face glaring daggers at his back, while her lip pouted.

"Mai get back to base that's an order" he said to her seriously.

Earlier, Madoka and Naru had a disagreement regarding the case they were in. Naru somehow got frustrated and ended up leaving the base and Mai instantly followed after him.

"No"

"No?" Naru completely turned to face her, glaring at her with all his might "you dare not follow my orders?"

"I won't leave you alone. You may do whatever you want but I'm staying with you" she stood her ground even while she was cowering inside

"Taniyama Mai, if you value your work you better do as I say" he took a step closer to her

"You... You're threading me with my job?" She grabbed the front oh her shirt, squeezing it tightly. Her face fully showed how that hurt her but deep inside, a tiny voice told her to stay with him.

"That's right" he turned his face away from her, he couldn't stand that sight "now go"

"No" it sounded more like a cry but her face showed determination even when tears threaded to drop.

This time his eyes met her's with indifference.

"Then this will be your last day of work, prepare to pick up your things from the office"

He began to walk again, and even if she felt her world breaking down, she continued to follow him. Tears cascaded from her eyes but she did her best to suppress her sobs.

He turned to a corner, she followed him never less. It went on for a couple of minutes until he stopped and sighed.

Slowly he turned to her again. "Look, Mai. I..." He never got to finish. Her lips screaming his name interrupted him.

Mai had pulled him out of the way. She had seen a flash and could guess that an object at full speed was coming to his back.

She didn't really thought about it but instantly pulled Naru behind her and use her body to shield him.

Naru had lost his balance and lay down on the floor when he heard her whimpering.

He quickly turned around and saw Mai smiling at him, her body shaking as drops of blood tainted the floor.

"Mai?" He called out to her, but she didn't move. She just continued to smile and tremble

He stood and called out to her again "Mai... What-" he began but was unable to finish as her lips began to drop blood.

Alarmed he stepped closer and somehow managed to catch her before she fell forward. His eyes widened at the object that was piercing her back. It was a long and thin metal tube, the curtain not far from them lay on the floor.

In the moment of shock he failed to stop her from pulling it out. She whimpered still holding the blood on her mouth from spilling

Naru was brought out from his shock by her cry and quickly pressed hard on her wound to stop the blood flow

He lay her down on her front as he took out his phone, his hands were trembling as he pressed down the numbers. Trying his best to ignore the blood on them.

"I need an ambulance..." He quickly told the direction and the description of the wound. After the call ended he called Lin "Lin bring Matsuzaki-san and her medic kit. We are on the third passage at the right. Hurry up" his voice was cracking up, he didn't wait for his reply and haung up on him.

He finally turned to look at her, guilt was written all over his face.

She swallowed up the blood and tried to speak but her mouth was quickly fill with blood again, it was a miracle she hadn't chocked on it. Maybe she bit her cheek on the impact?well whatever she was going numb, she couldn't verify.

Screw it, she spilled the blood and turned to Naru.

His concern grew when he noticed the pool of blood beneath her chin ..

"If I die... Can you burry me next to my mother's grave?"

"You won't die, don't talk" his voice didn't sound convinced at all.

"I'm sorry I made you angry, but I'm not sorry for not following your orders" she grinned.

"You're an idiot, you should had."

"It's because am an idiot, that is ok" her eyes began to feel heavy and her respiration was getting harder .. "a genius will never understand" she smirked. Nearly closing her eyes.

"Regardless of that, stay awake Mai" he pressed her wound harder if it was possible. He could hear running steps coming their way.

"Mmm" she hummed, her eyes closing themselves completely "is ok. It doesn't hurt"

"Is not ok, open your eyes Mai!" He panicked

She lazily open her eyes and took her tongue out. "I'm still awake dummy"

He smiled lightly at her childish behavior, before looking at the corner where he saw Lin and Ayako running towards them, the rest of the SPR members were unaware of the matter.

"Mai!" Ayako cried but quickly began to check on the wound, Lin replaced Naru, the teen tried his best to remain by her side, his body was trembling and his arms and hands were covered by her now cold blood.

"Mai" he once again called out to her when her eyes began to close. She lazily smile at him but she failed to keep her eyes open.

The sound of the ambulance echoed through the walls. He heard both Lin and Ayako trying to keep her awake. Her voice was barely a whisper.

She some how managed to open her eyes once more to look at Naru and her words pierced his heart. "Not your fault..."

Her eyes closed and just when the paramedics began to assist, her breathing stopped.

He began to shake uncontrollably and right before his world turned black. He remembered Lin's face warning him a couple of times.

...

Where was he? He began to walk trying not to focus on the lights floating around. Just then Mai ran pass him, she was giggling. She turned around to face him and waved her hand in good bye.

Fear filled him. She was leaving him behind.

Stop

His thoughts were messed up, he tried to talk but he couldn't.

'Noll do something, anything just stop her" Gene screamed from somewhere far away.

She smiled and began to turn around.

He dashed to catch her hand, but when she met his eyes, she tilted her head in confusion.

"There's no need for me to stay"

"..." His lips moved but no sound came out

She smiled again, this time sadly. "Take care Naru" she tried to brush his hand of, but he didn't let go. She began to struggle. "Let go Naru!"

He hated this, he hugged her. Momentarily she froze up but then she hugged him back.

"Thank you" she whispered grinning "I will go now"

Her body began to light up.

No

He panicked and hugged her tighter, she laughed it out loud, but she stopped when his expression showed agony.

"Hey, it's ok... I will go where mom and dad are. You don't have to worry, I won't haunt you."

His face showed even more pain that what she ever thought possible.

"Naru what's wrong?"

How could he stop her?

"You know what to do idiot scientist" he heard Gene but it seems Mai couldn't. His eyes widened momentarily but he quickly did as his brother advised.

He kissed her

She stopped disappearing and stared at him. His fingers interlaced with her's as he brought them to his chest.

"Stay"

She finally heard him say. A tear left her eyes and he quickly repeated

"Stay Mai"

He kissed her again for good measure, this time she responded and just when it began to get passionately. Everything faded.

...

"Noll" Lin's concerned voice brought him back.

"Thank God we couldn't wake you up no matter what" Ayako sighed in relief.

"..."

He quickly sat up, "Where's Mai?"

"Calm down, it was a close call but she is a fighter. The medics managed to revive her heart not so long ago. She is resting on the intensive Care room" she answered him

He sighed in relief. "The case?"

"Madoka and the rest are finishing up, they will arrive when they can confirm the place has been cleared up" this time Lin answered him.

"Shibuya Kazuya-san?" A nurse asked

"Yes?"

"Mai Taniyama wish to see you"

"She woke up?" Ayako asked in disbelief

The nurse nodded quickly, she was shocked just like her.

"This way please" the nurse guided him.

When inside, he could see she was resting on her front.. he sat beside her and she opened her eyes to him.

"You, you kissed me" her voice was barely a whisper

"I did"

"Now what?" She asked, she was blushing but still glared at him.

He raised an eyebrow, but quickly recoverd as he took her hand on his.

"I take responsibility" he kissed the back of her hand

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"You're still fired though"

Her eyes snapped open.

"What?" First she was angry, then she was shocked, and lastly she was near the edge of tears.

"You heard me, you're now to dedicate yourself to me and to finish up your school"

"Eh?" She had a blank look

He smirked, "in other words, prepare to be my wife"

"Wait! Hold on! Your wife? What the hell are you talking about? Are you sick?"

Lin couldn't help but chuckle at this. He needed to call Madoka ASAP thankfully. Neither one of them noticed his presence on the door

Mai had spinning wheels on her eyes but the scene was too good to miss, so Lin took pictures of them.

Unknown to them Ayako was already at the phone with Monk, she was sharing the news.

Their fate was already decided right there.

* * *

Kind of occ at the end, oh well. Had to saved my spices for ghost Hunt it finally is


	25. Chapter 25

Hey! So this one came to me in a rush. Hope you enjoy.

Again not a spicy one, some how inspiration is taking over me.

Thank youuuu sooooo much for the reviews. I love you all! ;*

Let's take this as a re-write of Naru's and Mai's encounter.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Kyaaah!"

"Eh? Nonono!"

"A ghost! A ghost is here!"

"Ugh" Mai cried "you're chocking, you're chocking me!" She had one of her friends that had screamed before holding her neck for dear life.

"Noooo!"

*Click* the light turning on could be heard, not so far from the door.

"Ah, were you the one just now, who said five?"

"Yes... is something wrong?" A handsome guy with black clothes stood on the door way.

"Holy cow! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry 'bout that" he didn't sound sorry at all. "The light wasn't on, so I didn't think anyone was in here... But then I heard your voices so..." He trailed off.

"It's okay, no worries. Are you a transfer student?"

"Sort of" he answered giving of an aura of mystery

"What grade are you in?" Her friends continue to ask in rushed questioning.

"I'll be 17 this year" the voice he answered seemed kind of annoyed.

'just because you think he's cute, you guys don't have to get so excited' Mai thought, seemingly unaffected by the sudden intrusion

'why didn't he just said "I'm in second grade?"' she thought when her friend said "then you're our sempai, one year older than us"

Enough, thoughts about how cute he was crossed her mind but she shot them down when she noticed that his eyes weren't smiling at all, it was odd. Even when he said his name.

'is that an alias? Why does it feels like a lie?'

"Shibuya-san, or whatever," Mai Taniyama finally asked.

"Yes?" He answered his smile never reaching up his eyes.

'just as I thought, that is a fake smile' a gut feeling grew in her ' he must be scheming something!'

After failing to ask the reason of his presence in an empty school, she began to grew wary of him.

Her friends however did their best to keep him from leaving and as a result a promise to meet tomorrow was made. Mai sighed in defeat and quickly left the room, her friends pouted at her but she just didn't want to deal with him. He on the other hand raised an eyebrow in amusement.

That was a rare occurrence, girls her age stuck to him like flies. It was annoying to say the least but it always made his ego rise

...

The next day started off.

"Ahhh what a beautiful day. I was right about coming to school early. I have all these beautiful cherry blossoms to myself" Mai said out loud. The old building catching her attention instantly.

Curiosity won her over and she couldn't help but remember the rumors about that couldn't see because it was too dark but she was sure that there was a camera inside. Opening the door, she went to reach it wondering out loud why on Earth would a camera be there.

"Who's there? A male voice made jump and she sighed in relief when she didn't push the shelf out of his place.

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking around. Why is there a camera in here?" She turned to meet the tall man that had scared her

"That is not of your concern, you shouldn't be here. It is best if you leave" an angry vein popped behind her head but something distracted her anger, he got closer and began to push her out.

"If you want me to leave I will, but what are those things that are floating around you? They're five..." She trailed off

He stopped pushing her and she couldn't help but turn around to meet his face. He stepped back, accidentally hitting the shelf with his back.

Mai couldn't help to scream "watch out!" She took his hand and pulled him out with all her force, but even like that, his foot was caught by the shelf.

'ohh my gosh! Ohh my gosh! Ohh my Gosh!" Her heart beat was going crazy. She stood and raised the shelf as high as she could and he got his foot out.

'this is bad' she saw the wound from far, the position was wierd as well.

She knelt beside him and he glared at her with killing intent.

"Sir, this will hurt and it may not heal you completely but it should be better than nothing, please don't freak out"

She took a deep breath and her hands began to glow, instantly his feet returned to it's natural position, he hissed in pain, she ignored him and the wound began to close up.

"What's wrong?" The guy from yesterday said, her glow wavered as she turned to meet his glare. "Lin?" He continued to ask and she stopped healing him and stepped back. "What happened?"

"You dislocated your feet"

Mai swallowed hard, trying her best to get rid of the dizziness.

"You, do you know if there's a hospital nearby?"

"Yeah there's one right by the school entrance"

The guy named Lin glared daggers at her 'hey! I just healed you the best I could! Don't give me that look!' she glared back.

"We met yesterday, what's your name?"

"Taniyama!" She glare back at the fake smiling guy from yesterday.

"Well Taniyama-san, your nose is bleeding. Were you hurt?"

"Eh? She brought her hand to her nose. "Oh! The school bell just rang. I must go to class, bye bye!" She ran away with the best excuse she had.

...

"Oh hey. Mai, are you going home? Remember Shibuya sempai from yesterday? He said he wanted to join us! Don't you want to stay?"

"No, not really" Mai answered getting her stuff.

"You're kidding me I can't believe it!" Her friend asked

"Don't you want to see his beautiful smile again? The other friend joined in.

"My head hurts, I will be in the nurse room. Do whatever you want I don't care"

"Ah, come on Mai. Again with the headache? You should see a doctor"

"Yeah, yeah" Mai waved her hand and she went off, hearing her friends talk about ghost and kuroda jumping in to complain about it. She smirked it was good that she left.

Getting comfortable on the nurse office she decided it will best to recover herself before going home. She had used her abilities and it was quite the achievement to stay for her classes. If she hadn't stopped healing the guy earlier, she might had lost consciousness a long time ago.

Her eyes instantly shot down, and a dreamless sleep took over her. It didn't take long but her alarm rang and it woke her up.

"Ugh" she sat down, it was now or never. She needed to go home.

"You finally woke up"

She inwardly groaned.

"What do you want Shibuya-san?" She brought her hands to brush her eyes, she was tired.

"Kuroda-san, do you know her?"

"Yeah she's a classmate, I haven't talked to her. I don't know much"

"Is she a psychic?"

"Oh, she says she is so maybe it is true but I'm not sure if what she says is related to that" Mai shook her head in denial "btw is your assistant from the morning ok?"

Naru stopped his mussings and met her eyes. "How do you know he is my assistant?"

"Is he not? It was pretty obvious you were the boss on how you addressed him"

"You're very observant" he smirked and vein popped behind her head something tell her that was not a compliment.

"I call it intuition" Mai huffed "so? My intuition tells me you have something else you want to know"

"... What were you doing to Lin's foot?"

"For personal reasons I will not answer that" Mai made to leave, but he blocked the door.

"I know that you partially healed him and that you could sense his shiki. How did you do that?"

"Listen Shibuya-san, my intuition tells me that is not your real name and is more like an alias. You work to cover your real goal and I'm pretty sure you're not from here. You better let me leave before I discover something you don't wish me to know"

His eyes sharpened and he stepped away to allow her to leave.

She blinked twice and turned to his left instead of leaving she pointed beside him.

"Hey... You have someone hunting you"

Shibuya raised an eyebrow, "what are you talking about?" His facade had run out

"He calls himself Eugene, he looks like you.." she lost consciousness. His eyes widened and he left her fall to the floor.

"You should really learn how to catch damsels in distress idiot scientist"

"Gene?" He stepped back.

"Hey little brother" Gene stood from his place on the floor cleaning the dust out of Mai's clothes.

"You... What are you doing? Shouldn't you cross over?"

"Now, it wouldn't be fun if I did. I need to see you try winning a partner so I can laugh it out" he made a goofy smile.

"You.. where are you? Where's your body?"

"Now I'm sure you can figure that out, since when did you need my help?"

"Gene, you were the perfect medium we need to find you out before is too late"

Eugene frowned, "at least you can say mom and dad want me back home, you idiot"

"Fine, they want you home. Where are you?"

"I'm at a lake"

"I know that, give me the name"

"I don't know the name" Gene shrugged. His twin facepalmed.

"You're an idiot"

"I can say the same thing about you. This girl is a white crow. Don't let her leave"

"What are you implying?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You will see one day" and with that he left her body and his twin did catch her this time before she met the floor.

A smirk played on his lips, breaking a camera was quite expensive right?

...

"What? What do you mean I have to work as your assistant?"

"You injured my assistant and I need an extra hand, not to mention you broke an expensive camera."

"Aren't they insured?" Mai asked

He smirked, this girl was something else. "That is not an excuse, I still need an assistant, you need to take responsibility for your actions"

*Tch* she clicked her tongue. "What do you work in?"

"I'm with the Shibuya Psychic Research center that was hired by your principal to do research on the old building"

"What is that?"

Is a research center studying psychic phenomenon... And I am the President"

"Wow, you're really smart and handsome you must be really popular"

"You think I'm handsome?"

"Yeah... I guess everyone else seems to think so too" her face blushed.

" I see at least you have good taste" his smirk grew.

'that's it, from now on, you're now Naru the narcissist'

...

"I helped you, can I go home now? Somehow I'm dead tired"

"We already set up base, see you tomorrow at the same time"

"What?"

* * *

Hahaha I had fun xD well it was longer but errors and bad connection kept erasing my progress so I left it here. Hope you enjoyed


	26. Chapter 26

Lame first time name xD "oh" I was unsure what to name this spicy story. Oh well hopefully you will enjoy.

I don't own Ghost Hunt! Otherwise I wouldn't work on a call center on a graveyard shift.

Rated M

* * *

"Mai, finish up the base, Lin let's get this over. I want to finish this quickly" Naru sighed, setting the last monitor on the table.

Mai growled and affirmative response and went to work, they on the other hand, began to interview the workers.

'if I had to guess this is just a really wierd prank, I don't know the details but if the others were not requested then Naru didn't really want to take this case. A preliminar investigation was made instead'

"There you go" she dusted off her hands and examined her work. With a smile of achievement she sat down on the couch that was provided by the owners.

'we are on a pet store, it used to be a veterinary but it changed since animals kept disappearing or died from unusual causes' she rested her head on the pillow and continued her thoughts 'even if that is a wierd phenomenon, that still won't make the narcissist move out of his lair. Maybe something recent catched up his attention?'

"Ugh" she was hit on by a rancid smell and her head began to hurt. She buried her face on the pillow until she heard the base door open.

"Mai, tea..." Naru ordered but stopped. "What happened?"

"Huh? With what?" she turned around to see if anything was out of place but it was all the same as she left had left it.

"I'm talking about you. Idiot" he grabbed something on top of her head, and she fliched in pain when he tried to pull it.

"Naru that hurts! Stop" she cried, a hiss escaped from her as well.

He let go and look at her with both eyebrows perfectly raised. "How did you get them?"

"Get what?" She growled, distancing herself from Naru.

He sighed, he guessed she was not even aware of it. "Your ears Mai"

"I was born with them, jerk"

He glared at her, like don't make me state the obvious kind of way.

"Taniyama, your cat ears and tail." Lin pointed out, already typing the events.

"Huh?" Mai turned to look at said tail, but somehow when she did, it moved to the other side. "There's nothing there?"

"There is" Naru answered, taking her tail with one hand. She jumped and her tail bristled but even like that he didn't let go."interesting, in reacts to your senses."

She blushed in embarrassment and took the tail out of his hands, glaring him to try again.

"I know nothing. I just got a headache when a rancid smell reached my nose. But you can ask Lin-san as well, I'm not the only one with a change of look"

Naru turned to look at him, he bit his lip to avoid the upcoming smirk from forming. "Lin"

He raised an eyebrow, turned to look at the reflection in one of the monitors and growled. He had spikes as hair, just like a hedgehog. A tiny set of ears on his head and a tiny tail as well. Mai couldn't help but turn around to hold her laugh.

"Just a headache" was all he answered before pointing at Naru.

He raised an eyebrow but then his eyes widened. He touched his head and to his surprise two long ears popped up from it, they were white as snow and a small bun as tail was all he had.

"Nothing at all, not even the smell" he growled as well. This time Mai couldn't help it but laughed as hard as she could.

Naru a rabbit? This was a one in a life time event. She frozed when the air turned colder...

Turning around slowly she could feel the evil aura coming from him. "Tea right? On it" and like that she made her escape.

"Lin. There's no need to record this. We will take care of this and go home. I will handle Mai" in other words. Whatever happened never happened.

Lin nodded and took out his paper scrolls and ink. Once Naru got out of the base... Lin finally laughed to himself. He took a look at the picture he took while Naru was glaring at Mai. Unknown to him, he had already sent it to Madoka.

"Mai"

His voice caused her to jump and she slipped, thankfully. She managed to land without pain. She had landed in four but she couldn't help and turned to sit on the floor as she was wearing a skirt and she just let him see her panties.

A strong blush duplicated on her face.

"You didn't see that" she pointed a finger at him. Her tail bristled and she did her best to quickly stand up.

He just covered his eyes and shake his head in denial.

"Humph" she gave his back to him and began to prepare his tea. He growled, his foot was taping quickly on the ground, he was unable to let go of that memory.

She tried to reach at the top shelf for the tea. And Naru couldn't help it. He desired her.

"Mai, get away from here" he grabbed the door frame in an attempt to control himself. He wasn't one to give in to sexual desires.

"Eh Naru? What's wrong?" She got closer to him

"Stay away from me" he growled harder, already loosing the battle.

"Wha-" she began but she was pinned down the ground. "N-Naru?"

"I can't stop this" his hold on her tightened when he looked away.

The husk of his voice made goosebumps up and down her body, something in her wanted this, it excited her.

She turned around, trying to crawl out of his hold but deep inside she was loosing the will to escape. She began to feel lust for him and her tail unconsciously move to the side, to allow him entrance. While she left her hips up and her chest rest on the ground on top of her arms.

"Naru.. I can't either" she cried, already excited and wet for him.

He growled, sweat already forming on his forehead, he ripped away her panty and released his belt, he let go of his pants and brought her closer to him, grabbing her by her legs.

Her cat ears unconsciously turned back in pain as his manhood penetrated her.

"I'm sorry" he bit his lips, he was doing his best to go slowly. There was an urge to go faster in and out that he was suppressing to the point of madness, but he wouldn't, this was Mai and the pressure he felt, plus the small trail of blood, he knew that it was her first time.

"Eek" she exclaimed when he was inside of her completely. She tried to crawl away but he didn't let her, he grabbed her by the shoulder and pressed down her neck, although both were human right now Naru knew they were being dominated by the animal spirits that had possessed them.

So he used his brain by the last minute and Mai seemed to relax.

He was already on his fifth thrust and he couldn't help it any longer but began to accelerate, her legs opened more to him as her nails dug in to the carpet.

"Ah, Naru" she moaned softly, it just made him go faster. They were so lost in the act that neither of them noticed when the ears and tails disappeared, nor when Naru began to slow down and get to a normal pace.

His hand had returned to her legs and she was no longer pressed against the floor.

Thrust after thrust and her soft moans echoed on the kitchen.

She then began to tremble slightly and soon he felt her cummed on him, he made it on time to get out when his eyaculation arrived.

They stayed in the carpet a while until Naru got up, she felt she couldn't move so she made no attempt and Naru noticed.

He picked her up and she whimpered slightly, he took her to her room and laid her on the bed.

"Next time, I won't be so rough" he gave her a small kiss and left to check on Lin who had most likely exorcised the cause of the haunting.

"Next time?" Mai asked out loud to no one.

* * *

Eh. What happened to meee. Just what is this !

I feel like the police will knock on the door of my apartment xD

Uhump

I believe it is rushed, blame my phone and 404 errors! Now I'm going to go hide. See you next week! I will probably update on Wednesdays now since my schedule changed


	27. Chapter 27

Hey there! I posted the new stoty, the re-write ghost hunt based on the LN and manga. Of course I modified the one shot I previously post here. It is longer and has new details. Please check it out.

Now I will try not to write when I am literally in sugar high. I should refrain from drinking coffee as well, and if you don't mind please forget about the wierd one shot with animals possessions. I won't erase it cause it is a lesson for me to learn and not repeat the same mistake xD

In other words skip it or jump it. If you liked it, then I don't mind and thank you kindly for the support but personally I literally want to hide my head on my pillows and scream from embarrassment.

Anyway. Going back to the one shots. I have returned to the right road x3

I don't own Ghost Hunt

This was meant to be published last week but I was kidnapped by my coworkers to a girls night out that turned out to be a sleep over with drinks, meat and scary movies. Yup sorry for the delay xD

* * *

"Mai, tea!"

"..."

Naru raised an eyebrow, no cursing nor hand's slamming on her desk was heard. It was really wierd since it has been like that since the beginning of her shift.

*Knock knock*

"Come in"

"Your tea, Naru" she smiled and was about to leave but he stopped her.

"Check these files and sort out the new ones, also make sure to highlight the points of interest and to order them alphabetically"

Her eyes widened at the amount of files but a small smile appeared on her lips instead of her usual frown and agry retort.

It scared him, he would be lying if he said otherwise. It had threw him off guard and that was a rare occurrence.

She must had noticed the blank stare he gave her because she simply pick them up and stuck her tongue out in mocking manner. "Jerk, I will finish this in no time" and left.

Perhaps... Something was wrong with her? Was she sick? That was a possibility. It was way better than the other thoughts crossing his mind.

He will deal with that later, as long as she could work. Everything should be ok.

*Knock knock*

Lin didn't bother to wait for his permission which was rare as well.

...

"What?" Naru finally asked after being stared at for the last 2minutes

"Is something wrong with you and Mai? She's acting weird. Here are the last files you send me to check"

Naru narrowed his eyes as he took the files "I would be lying if I said I don't know what you are talking about, but I assure you that I have done nothing to cause her strange behavior"

"I see"

*Knock knock* both turned to look at each other before looking at the door.

"Come in"

"I have finished sorting out the files and highlighted the main points. They were arranged in alphabetical order, here's a new cup of tea... Is there anything else you need me to do?"

She took the empty cup from his desk and met his eyes.

Yeah something was definitely wrong. Lin instantly placed a hand to her forehead, after confirming there was no fever he held her face to look closely at her eyes.

She blushed, with that Naru had enough.

"Mai, did something happened?"

She blinked and for a moment he could see sadness in her eyes, but she managed to quickly mask it with a goofy smile.

"What? No, I mean all is good, I'm doing great! Did I worry you guys? I'm sorry, so cheer up!"

"Taniyama-san, you can trust us, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, really!" She smiled but then she felt tears dropping from her eyes "eh?"

"If you're crying then that can't be "nothing" " Naru came closer to her, a frown clearly making his way on his lips.

"I am just emotional! That's all!" She did her best to get the tears out of her face but they kept dropping.

"Stop trying to fool-" Naru had grabbed her hand in order for her to see him clearly but in that instant his psychometric abilities fired and few tears began to drop from his eyes.

He let go of her hand as if it had burned him.

Her eyes widened, he had read her "I'm sorry Naru. I didn't mean for you to.."her eyes shut close and she decided to stop talking and just run away.

Naru was unable to stop her. His legs gave in and Lin quickly supported him.

"Noll what's wrong? Noll?"

"... Just shut up. Give me a minute" Naru answered trying his best to remain in control.

Lin nodded and deposited him on his chair. Naru simply leaned over his desk and used his hands to cover his face.

"... Send one of your shiki to guard Mai"

Lin's eyes widened and did as was told. The sound of his whistle was heard.

"Is Taniyama-san in trouble?"

"Yes. But this time it is our fault, we were too lenient"

"With what?"

"My brother"

...

"You don't mean..."

"I do, he has become an evil spirit"

"What has he done?" Lin asked before he could stop himself.

Naru didn't answer. His eyes were still hidden by both hands and bangs of hair. But even like that new set of tears dropped on his desk

* * *

Shall I make a second shot out of this?

I know, don't hate me I love Gene too! I just couldn't resist.

Imagine the worst Gene could had done. Just in case you may think about it, it wasn't rape. It has to do with killing everyone she loves over and over again, different scenarios and the like. I go against rape. Unless... Would you had preferred that?


	28. Chapter 28

Hi there! This is not the spicy chapter I promised but it is the second shot of the previous story. Yup thank you kindly for reading! Per request this will not be rape but it may be a bit hard as I will mix it up. I will let you have a glimpse of how I handle this matters. ;)

Kirah14: I can't deny it, would be interesting to write, but if I were to make it I believe Mai will be the one to rape Naru, although I personally go against it, my mind is perverted and Naru has this fear to be touched so... I am mean.

SSTrans: yeah, I recalled that I became sad after writing it. :(

Joys: no prob no rape but since it was draw in the rape no rape. I made it a mix and left it as an attempt

Westerngoddess: your wish has been granted xD I feel I could had turn him even more evil like but I wouldn't had known how to exorcise him... XD

Mortisvenom: thank you kindly! It is now a full story it's called Ghost Hunt re-write ;D

Truly appreciate the reviews! They motivate me even on the darkest days! Love you all.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Warning. Attempt of rape, proceed under own discretion.

* * *

"..." The tension grew as silence prevailed.

Naru bit his lip and suddenly stood up from his chair, what Gene did was mostly mental attacks but that didn't mean Gene wasn't capable of doing physical damage. But he will stop him even if he had to exorcise his own brother, he would do so.

From the beginning, Naru knew that if he didn't move on, his brother, sooner or later would become an evil spirit. Regardless of knowing he couldn't bring himself to push him, to assist him on the way out, he was the only one who-

"Noll"

His PK was acting on. The room began to warm up as he regained control. 'how useless and pathetic can he be' he continued to belittle himself until he growled under his breath. If he had time to do this he could as well be on his way to her. To Mai.

She had hidden this from him, she had tried to protect him just to fail miserably in her attempt, he couldn't help but thank her slightly but at the same time he wanted to knock some sense to her brain. She was so done for, when he gets his hands on her, she would see what's stored for her.

"Where is she?" His voice was masked with controlled anger.

".. her apartment"

"Let's go"

Oh... She was in deep trouble. Gene on the other hand... Well trouble was a light word.

Lin quickly took the keys and turned on the van. He was well aware of the fury building up on his young charge. Tears still dropped from his eyes and he had stopped trying to get them away. The usual poker face was forgotten and instead was the coldest glare he had ever seen the teen make.

He prayed that whoever was out there, a deity, a God or an Author, would take pity on him and let this matter be dealt with no mayor incident or casualty.

He cleared his throat and focused his mind on his shiki and the road, trying his best to ignore the nuclear bomb besides him.

* * *

'no, no... No' she was there again, he had pulled her away from her body just when she got inside her apartment.

She ran, quickly trying her best to wake up or to put some distance. She knew it was useless but she needed to try.

The steps he made were echoing everywhere. While her's didn't make a sound no matter how hard she ran...

Her astral plane didn't change no matter what she tried to, he was way stronger than her. Had more experience and seemed to know this place like the palm of his hand.

She felt a chill go up and down her spine. His steps had stopped, she made and attempt to look behind her shoulder just to collide with him as she ran.

She fell on her back from the impact. He stared at her, a creepy grin forming on his lips.

"You told him"

"I didn't!" She denied instantly making a scowl at how scared her voice was.

"You let him see" he began to lean on her and she tried to back away but the floor she was in deformed and made her unable to move, it was like her wrists were bounded to the floor.

"You never mentioned that he couldn't see, you only said that if I talked, you will kill everyone... That you would possess me and..."

"Pretend to be you? Like I did last week and none of them noticed?" A laugh escaped him. "They were so into themselves that they didn't pay you any attention. Could it be that it was like that from the beginning?" Mai-chan, don't you see? They don't care about you. They are selfish, even my own brother treats you like trash. But I can change this, see. I can torture them for you"

Images of her friends dying kept appearing to her.

"No! Let go of me. You can't do this, I didn't break our promise" she cried.

A deep frown on his face made her shiver. The images stopped instantly as he grabbed her front of her shirt in an obvious show of anger.

"But HE KNOWS!" The material of her shirt couldn't resist and it ripped apart, showing her chest to him.

His eyes widened and so did her's. She trembled, this was quickly turning to the worst case scenario.

She glared at him with all her might, how fool could she had been to fall in love with a spirit. It was an innocent crush and whenever she could, she would talk to him about her problems...

When she began to feel something for his brother, he noticed right before her and he confronted her. She had never confessed to him as she knew it was something that she shouldn't do. But it appeared he didn't cared if she loved him or not. He was possessive even when she was in real life, he would haunt her and that's when things went South... Jealousy consumed him and he became an evil spirit.

He had threatened to keep her locked there in the astral plane but she promised to never tell anyone. He accepted that but with the life of her friends aka family at stake. She begged to use another way but he would torture her with countless nightmares until she gave in.

She grew to hate him, he was so different from Naru. How could she been so stupid. She loved Naru, there was no choice for a nice personality when there was none.

In comparison his cold and narcissist personality was a bunny compared to Gene.

...

Her shivers made her comeback to the dangerous position she was in. She deepened her glare when a mad grin was presented to her, his eyes had a moment of realization before they lowered in a lust full manner.

He brought the piece of her shirt to his nose and inhaled it deeply. He closed his eyes in contempt as he smelled her.

She was creeped, 'someone please help me' she thought over and over. Again and again, tears formed from fear and she began to hyperventilate.

He released the air with his mouth and turned to her. "You're mine Mai, I will make sure of it"

"Don't you dare Eugene Davis" she surprised herself with the amount of anger in her voice but didn't let it show on her face.

If he wasn't so drunk in lust he may had flinched at her tone and thread but he was so out of reason that he didn't care what she said.

He leaned over and ripped the shirt entirely.

"Stop it!" She growled sounding more like a cry

"No, you will love this. You will love me" he ripped her bra off.

Why did it hurt? It was only clothes but she felt like her soul was being ripped apart, she tried to set free but even her attempt hurt.

His hand landed on her chest, grabbing it forcibly and painfully. She cried "it hurts Gene! Let go of me!"

He laughed and lean in to her neck as he began to kiss her "you deserve this, but I will be gentle later" as if to make a point he made light kisses on her jaw.

'No! Naru' she cried deeply in her heart. As Gene stoled her first kiss. She wanted this so badly a month ago but now she wished to take it back.

His hand began to travel to her panties and just as he neared there, Lin's shiki made him jump out.

The sudden distraction allow her to return to her body and abandon the Astral plane.

With a start she jumped from the floor and went to the toilet, she emptied her stomach. "Thank the gods. Thank you Lin-san"

Wait if Lin's shiki was here... Then...

She instantly turned around but they were not there yet. She sighed in relief. She washed her teeth and face, she was strong she couldn't be seen like this. When she looked at her shirt she was glad to see it intact.

But her relief was cut short, in the mirror she saw him smiling behind her.

She ran out of her bathroom and was about to reach the door when an invisible force, threw her against her couch.

"We are not done Mai" he began to appear, a purple aura surrounded him.

"Rin pyo-" she was cut short when the same force hit her directly, the air was taken out of her.

She couldn't help but lay on the couch and he took that as an opportunity to approach and rip once again her shirt.

She felt weak, she was forced to Astral project and her body felt cold and bruised.

"Why are you doing this" she whispered as the front of her shirt was ripped, she was glad that at least this time it didn't hurt.

He laughed "because I can"

Just when his hand grabbed her bra to ripped it off, her door opened.

Naru and Lin bursted in.

Mai looked desperately to them. Her eyes implored for help.

Lin instantly called his shiki back and he made a dash to stand in front of her. Gene laughed as he gave room to them.

"Are you two planning to get rid of me? How novel like"

Naru stared at Mai's form and his blood went cold before rage made his PK activate.

"Oh so you are planning to join me little brother"

He threw a wave of PK to him but Gene simply cancelled it.

Mai bit her lip as Lin helped her stand up.

She couldn't let this go on, Naru will die...

Naru sent an even greater wave and Lin used his shiki, each time they were repelled or cancelled.

But now that Gene was in the real world, that could help right?

She closed her eyes and let go of her impurities. She concentrated on the good things, love and the like. She will make a path, she has to.

Determination fire her will and light consumed her body.

"No" Gene growled "I won't leave"

"Eugene Davis you will leave or I will call Madoka-san and Luella-san"

Gene swayed but still held his ground. "But I-"

"I know, aren't you tired?"

Gene smiled tiredly "yeah"

He turned to his brother that was glaring daggers at him "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I loved her but she didn't love me"

"Gene!" Mai shrieked

Naru's eyes widened. Gene's form turned to light as he patted his brother's shoulder. Naru felt the strain of his powers heal.

"I know this won't make you forgive me but don't die any time soon, see you brother"

As soon as his body disappeared, everything was back to normal.

Mai slumped in her couch and instantly she felt something cover her up. It was Naru's jacket.

She blushed and quickly hid behind it.

"Thank you Naru, Lin-san. I-"

She was cut off when both Lin and Naru hit her head.

Lin then ruffled her hair and went out of her apartment with a ghost of a smile as he dismissed her apologies.

Naru on the other hand, he gave her the longest lecture he had ever done in his life but she couldn't help but to smile and nod in agreement.

"Are you really that stupid? How long are you waiting for? It is still working hours get ready in five or you will have to walk back"

He smiled at her dumb found expression and he too went out of her apartment.

"Ehh? Narcissist jerk! You could had at least give me the day off"

Even if her anger made her tomato red, she was happy that everything was over.

"Oh and Mai?" He opened the door again to look at her.

"H-hai?"

"I prefer black" he closed the door with a smirk.

Huh? What is he talking about? She looked down on her white bra "pervert!" She shrieked and blushed badly. Why would she need to know his pre-

'no way' she hid behind his jacket.'no way, no way'

* * *

Ok long second shot xD kinda rushed at the ending since I didn't know how to make him move on properly. I hadn't planned that far.

Sowwy. Next spicy shot! Not a continuation of this.


	29. Chapter 29

Well I quit my job, I will manage somehow, things were complicated.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

Warning spice chapter. I had already mentioned this on the ghost hunt story it finally is. Kids be good and take my advice to not read this.

Thank you greatly for the reviews, faves and love!

* * *

Mai growled "are we stuck?"

"I'm amazed that you can make such a stupid question, has your brain freeze with the cold?""

"I just needed a confirmation, not a lecture" she huffed as she unplugged her seatbelt

They were stuck on the outskirts of the town, earlier SPR had taken a case, the team had managed to move everything inside the house and the members had already stationed themselves there, the only one missing was Mai. She had an important test and couldn't make it for the trip until it was over. So she stayed.

Lin had a slight cold, so Naru told him to stay on the base and check the monitors. The monk and priest had the duty to finished setting up the equipment, so even if Takigawa volunteered, Naru declined it. As for the Miko and medium, they were on cooking duty after the normal walk through.

Naru himself decided to take the van and pick Mai up. However the place was far away and it took three hours to get her, on the way back, the sunset had ended. And an hour and a half a snowstorm caused Naru to pull over. He called Lin to inform him they will wait till it passed away.

"What are you doing?" Naru raised an eyebrow when he watched her going to the back of the van.

"I have a feeling that this thing will last for the entire night"

"There was nothing reported on the forecast"

"Suit yourself" Mai shrugged, thankfully the back of the van was empty. She pulled up her blanket and pillow. She cleaned up the black carpet that the van had and lay down on it.

"I have an extra pillow, snacks and tea if you want"

He raised an eyebrow, he left a sigh escape him and for a moment Mai thought he will ignore her but he simply unplugged his seatbelt and went to the back.

"Tea,"

"A please won't kill you" she muttered, throwing her extra pillow to him. And grabbing her snacks and thermo.

"I don't need this"

She shrugged as she gave him the tea.

"So?"

"So?" He asked back

"What is the case about?"

He explained it and Mai simply ate and asked when she thought that they may be natural causes.

"Mmm yeah it is quite interesting"

Naru sighed, even if it was, he couldn't do anything right now.

"Ne, since you're bored, care to take a look at this?"

She held her hand to him. After a few seconds Naru began to loose patience.

"What I am I supposed to look at?"

"Geez wait a bit, it is hard to pull out" she huffed, a slight blush on her cheeks. Out of nowhere, her hand began to shine. It was dim at first but it became brighter...

His eyes uncharacteristically widened. Seconds later Mai let the light down."I have no idea what it does but it helps when I'm looking for something. Do you know anything about it?"

He had his hand to his chin in a thoughtful position.

"It can be a variety of things, when did you noticed this?"

"I kinda woke up to find myself shining a couple of months ago"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I forgot about it"

"You forgot?" Naru glared at her.

"If it helps I thought I was dreaming"

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, no use to argue about it.

"Do it again"

"Eh?" She asked as he held her hand in his.

He smirked at her, she blushed but soon enough her hand was shining. The light however didn't shine as the first time, she unconsciously grab his hand. Something happened, she had no idea what but Naru felt right.

She didn't want to let go but Naru had a glazed look on his eyes and he was too silent for her liking.

When she let the light down and let go of his hand, he blink twice and met her eyes with surprise.

"It was... It was not Gene? "

Mai leaned her head to the right? "Can Gene-san do this?

'Gene-san?' he mentally asked but asked a different one out loud "it was always me?"

Mai backed away the air stuck on her throat.

"I have never been able to read you, my ability didn't work with you. That is why I first hired you to find why and when I discovered you were a latent psychic I thought you unconsciously made walls to protect your thoughts... but you just..."

Her eyes widened as tears tried to drop. 'he had read her' " I didn't know, I'm sorry, you don't need to respond to my feelings" Mai made her best to stop him from rejecting her. "Let's just pretend this didn't happen"

He grabbed her hands and brought her closer. "Answer me, was it me? The one you love?"

She began to tremble, tears dropping as her embarrassed blush adorned her face. 'what would it happen if he knew? Will he fired her?'

But she was tired of waiting... It's been years, she was now 22 how many years had she had this unrequired love?

"I..." Her eyes closed themselves "I love you so much that it hurts"

He hugged her as she cried her heart out. 'if this was a new form of rejecting, it hurt real bad' her body began to shine and she let out a gasp when she felt Naru's feelings, it was short lived as her surprise turned off her ability.

'He is happy? She noticed that she wasn't the only one trembling 'was he crying?'

"N-Naru?" His hold on her tightened. She couldn't help but hug him back as a new set of tears dropped from her eyes.

The hug didn't last long to her liking and she didn't know how to face him, so she let her hair bangs cover her expression.

He used his hand to raised up her chin and gently captured her lips with his.

She tried to back up from the surprise, too many surprises were seriously trying to make her heart have an attack.

But she ended up falling on her back to her makeshift bed. He let go of her lips to look at her, there was a hurt expression on his face. She hadn't responded his kiss and even backed away.

'No', that wasn't her intention. 'why did you stop?'

He began to make distance but Mai wouldn't have that. She grabbed his jacket and instantly kissed his lips.

She would never let herself be if she backed away from this. How many nights had she fantasised of his touch? Of the taste of his lips? She wouldn't let this chance go.

Of course she wanted this, no she needed it. The possessiveness of his lips expressed the same.

As the kiss began to intensify and her tongue began to dance with his. Everything felt right, his hand began to open her sweater and travel beneath her shirt.

Her hands stopped massaging his head and neck, instead they began to push his jacket out of him.

He took it off easily and began to take her sweater away, he grabbed her legs and made space to be between them. She unconsciously grab his waist With her legs as he pull out her shirt.

They were on a near laying position. His left forearm was supporting them as their lower bodies position themselves and generated friction. He went to her lips again and no later he was traveling to her chest. Her back arched when he released her bra.

His hot breath send shivers to her body and when his lips captured her nipple she couldn't helped but moan in pleasure.

His legs moved causing her to make movements on her own to generate more friction. She let go of his waist to push her lower body higher to him. He growled dangerously under his breath.

"Don't, I won't be able to stop" he left a kiss mark on her neck, pushing her slightly away from him.

"I don't want you to stop" she grabbed his shirt to hold him in place.

"It's not safe" his voice sounding lustfully and delicious to her. But she knew what he meant.

She smirked and with her free hand, opened up a zipper in her bag. "Ayako insisted that I bring one everywhere in case she ran out of them"

He raised an eyebrow, "Takigawa?"

"You didn't heard it from me" she grinned.

He simply smirked and kissed her deeply, he could think about that later. "Are you sure you don't want me to stop? There's a time and place for everything"

"I have waited enough, thank you very much" she glared at him.

His lips twitched... He held her thigh and traveled to the zipper and button of her pants. He easily opened them up. He let her lay as he took them out after her shoes.

She shivered slightly at the Lost of warm. The heat was on but that didn't make the snow storm on the outside unknown.

"Is this your first time?" He asked unbuttoning his shirt.

She nodded and he smirked, 'narcissist' she turned to look a different way, feeling very conscious and embarrassed of her next words. "But I touched myself"

He blinked, he hadn't expected that. She smirked at his reaction "find it weird to have been my partner without knowing?"

His eyes widened, ears slightly coloring to red but he recovered. "Having fantasies with your boss, I'm impressed"

She blushed, of course it sounded bad, she should had stayed quiet. "Shut up"

He lean in, untangling her arms that were covering her chest. "I will rewrite them, this is what it feels in reality" he kissed her as his hand slowly and smoothly went under her panties.

It didn't take long for her to notice the difference. She had no control on how long it stayed in or when it got out. The feeling of his fingers, how long they were... He suddenly began to use two, her Yelp died in the kiss.

"You only used one?"

"In my defense you left before things started"

"I am not that cold hearted. I wouldn't left things unfinished"

"No but it was either a client entering or Lin calling"

"In the office? You're serious?"

"Of course were else? You wouldn't magically make a move to go to my apartment" she held back a moan as his fingers kept going regardless of the conversation.

"Then why stop it, why not going further?"

"I knew, ah, I couldn't make justice to it"

He smirked "fair enough" he took the panties off, and opened his pant. He grabbed the condom and put it on. "You know right?"

"That it will hurt? Yes I'm aware, if possible do it quickly I am not that good with slow pain"

"You're too tight it will hurt"

'so it hurts them too?' she mentally asked. "Fine, do it your way"

She turned to look away, but no later she felt him lean on her. Fingers opening her entrance as his warm member push through. At first touch he simply let it there, took it out and put it back making it rest in her entrance like he was testing if it fitted. It hurt but not at like hurt hurt, rather a hurt that make you wonder if it really hurts . Like when he left the hickey on her neck. It faded quickly.

She turned to look at him, 'what the h*ck was he doing? She wanted him and doing that only made her desire him more.

He smirked at her, "the he*l he is playing!' just when she glared at him, he began to go inside. Her body trembled but she was angry 'freaking narcissist, he wanted attention'

He went further and she bit her lip to keep her from cursing out loud, she had wanted this, she wouldn't let this bother her, taking a quick breath in, she leaned back and suppressed the tears from forming, she unconsciously made a fist with her hand.

She nearly jumped when his hand reached hers and made his fingers interlace with hers.

She looked at him, his face betraying the usual poker face. She squeezed his hand and closed down her eyes as he finally made it to the end.

She let the air go, and looked down at their connected bodies. Her inside was throbbing but somehow she felt good, she slowly traveled to meet his face, he was looking down as well but soon enough he met her eyes.

She smiled a bit kind of embarrassed and to her already hyper heart his lips lightly turned up in a rare show of a small smile.

She grinned in satisfaction, she had managed to see his smile again, the same one he gave her in hirogata case.

He simply rolled his eyes and met her lips. She instantly kissed him as her hand caressed his chin.

Slowly he retreated from the kiss and began to go out of her. Her body tensed lightly but he managed to got out with no trouble.

He was aware of the trail of blood coming out of her but knew that it was proof of the intimacy they were sharing. Were their bodies became one.

He continued to held her hand as he went in again, this time more easily than before, he went out and repeated. The pleasure was finally taking place on her system, he didn't know why but just knowing that felt like something was lifted from his shoulders.

The first moan made him feel goosebumps, he wanted to hear her say his nickname, not Kazuya, nor Oliver, but the name she came up with.

'say it' he trusted harder, faster. But she just wanted more.

He growled under his breath and grabbed her chest as he continued to trust her. It didn't work but it didn't matter as much as before, his pleasure was rising with every moan and touch, her body smelled great and tasted deliciously.

"Mai" he called her, his voice far from what he recognized it as. She trembled in excitement, just like him the climax was nearing. She raised her lower body higher, he grabbed her bottom and squeeze it while holding it on place.

'Not yet.'

Her nails digging on his back as he trusted faster.

'Not yet.'

Her pants for air were music to his ears.

'Say it'

He growled

'say-'

"Naru!" She moaned in a near scream as she cummed, her back arching .

He felt himself explore inside of her, they dwelled on the feeling. He retreated his member and laid beside her. He took the condom out and closed down his pants.

"Did we just..." She asked once she returned from cloud nine.

"We did"

She hummed in affirmation. She stayed like that a bit longer before starting to dress up. She was getting cold.

She sighed after closing up her sweater. He raised an eyebrow "what's wrong?"

'was it not good enough? Or are you cold'

She blushed but turned her face to the side and pouted. "I only brought one, so I can't ask for a second round"

"You wanted the office, didn't you?"

She covered her face, "no way! You will never leave the boss scenario if we do"

"Am I not your boss?" He blinked.

"You are but it felt right, I mean... Ugh it didn't felt like mixing up the job and our private lives it felt..."

"Like?" He already catched up with her but he continued to teased her.

"A relationship.. " she mumbled but then she sighed. "I understand if you don't want one, it was more than enough that you did this. Thank you" she turned away from him and covered herself with the blanket. Silent tears streaming down her face.

He clicked his tongue, and went to the front of the van.

'thought so, stupid me'

"Lin the heater is malfunctioning, the snow storm doesn't stop. We will stay at a hotel tonight and get there tomorrow morning"

'was that the reason it was cold?' she mentally asked as she snuggled closer to the pillow. When she had finally calm down her tears and had managed to build up sleepiness, the car pulled over again.

"Mai, come out" he told her from the front.

She didn't move and pretended to sleep.

He stepped out and opened the back of the van, "you either come out or I carry you out"

She grumpily sat down, but didn't met his eyes. Instead she grabbed her bag and stepped out. She followed him towards the reception area..

'the decoration is wierd, too many hearts if you ask me'

He came back and took her hand, she didn't resist, in fact she could care less about it.

He opened the door to the room and both of them stepped inside, he closed the door behind them as she eyed the place, an eyebrow raised slightly when she saw the mirrors on the bed, there were heart shaped pillows and.. she got closer to the night stand...

'Sex toys?' they were new as they were still in their package... 'could this be... A motel?'

She froze when Naru held her from behind, his head resting on her shoulder. "I do want a relationship, but I am not good at sharing or expressing myself"

The numbness she was feeling instantly evaporated and was replaced by warmness.

"Does that mean, you are ok with becoming my boyfriend?"

"I am not against it but it will be difficult to communicate"

She smiled "I can work with that" she let her hand travel to her back and caressed his tight.

He kissed her neck and allow her to turn over to meet his lips. She broke it by pushing him towards the bed.

She opened his pants. His eyes widened. "Mai?"

She simply smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear.

Let the torture begin.

* * *

Hahahahaha what have I done? I don't know but the spices had something mixed in them.

See ya.


	30. Chapter 30

Alright! I haven't posted anything on this first time stories for a while. I do have tons but they kinda get lost in my head. Anyway, I was asked to make a continuation for the motel.. cough. I don't know if this is good enough. Cough.

I base this stuff on sm*t mangas and the like so this is entirely made up and may not be even close to the real stuff. Don't ask me, I don't freaking know. No experience nor thinking of getting it...

With that said, I hope you don't mind my perverted imagination. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SPICE UP AHEAD

Rated M maybe MA, proceed under your own risk. Kids if you still proceed be sure to have moderation, this is not meant to corrupt you. It is aimed towards 18+ you may have knowledge or have seen even worse but seriously be wise, perversion is a road you must avoid. Having knowledge is a thing but it is how you choose to use it that matters. Being a gentleman or a lady that enjoys reading this while underaged is not bad but heed my advice, when you share your body don't do it just to be adult like or merely for curiosity. Do it once you know that your body will be appreciated and will not be used. Do it when you know that your partner and you, yourself can walk by each other side and most importantly don't do it for a one sided love, do it when both your mind and heart agrees that the love you share is mutual. Be sure to reach a proper age as well, it is important that you take care of yourself, there's no rush after all you will become a treasure to your partner. Be it a male or female or both. Your choice is yours to make but protect yourself, life is hard.

For older audience and experienced audience. Treasured yourself. You too are jewels, you are not meant to be wore, but admired. Even if you feel raw, you are the only one capable and allowed to polish you.

* * *

"Mai!?" His hands instantly went to stop her.

Mai simply smirked as she grabbed his hands. Just when he was about to sit down her hands began to shine.

...

Blinking he came back to reality. His eyes widened. She was hallway on the process of removing his pants.

When he tried to stop her, a metal sound came from both of his wrist.

He was handcuffed to the bed.

"There's no need for this. Get them off"

"Not yet"

"... I don't know, what is it that you are planning but this is uncomfortable"

"It won't be for long, I want to try some of these" she showed him a flavor edible gel that was right next to the bed. There were other items he couldn't see very well in her hands.

He couldn't completely react but his poker face was failing to cover up his embarrassment he even flinched when his boxers were off.

"Mai-"

"Just enjoy this will ya? My friends kept giving me unwanted advise so I can't let them down now"

She grabbed his member before he could even retort. His head instantly shot back to bed.

She was giving sloppy kisses. The last one stayed on the head, with her tongue she licked the top and once she let go she softly blew on the wetness.

A grunt of pleasure came from his throat. The clash of the handcuffs echoed loudly.

She smirked and generously applied the flavored gel on his erect member.

"Don't-"

He couldn't continue, her tongue danced from the top of the head then made way and played with the division of the head, slowly she began to suck on the side and made sure to blew air once she pulled back.

She used her hands to make upward movements as she grabbed his member. She had cool them on purpose but before he could even protest she opened her mouth.

He couldn't suppress his gasp. She didn't stop and continued her attack.

"Ma-,, Mai " he was trying his hardest to compose himself but he couldn't.

She humbled in response and the vibration from her throat made him jump.

"Ah"

He grabbed the sheets and his legs began to tremble. She took the clue and began to accelerate her tempo.

His pants grew loudly. Sweat was forming on his forehead.

She pulled away her mouth from his member with a pop. And he froze up.

She instantly stopped her hand and before she could inquired if she had hurt him. He ejaculated.

Both of their eyes widened.

Her hair and face was covered.

His face turned tomato red and instantly turned to look away before his poker face completely failed him.

She giggled loudly when she noticed his red ears.

"Sorry Naru. I thought it would take more time but if it was that good, then I'm glad"

He rolled his eyes to her and with a glare he quickly ordered to be released.

"Here are the keys! I will be back really quick" she winked and put the keys on his mouth.

She ran towards the bathroom while he narrowed his eyes.

...

She turned on the shower and took a look at her reflection on the mirror.

A blush and a goofy smile was presented to her. She was happy. The look on Naru's face was priceless. She took of her shirt and put it on the washing machine, her giggles were loud.

When she took off her pants she felt a cold wind. 'no, don't tell me there is a ghost here?'

She quickly turned around but found that it was Naru that had suddenly opened the door.

She couldn't decide if that was better... 'did he used magic?" It was all written on her face.

But the look his eyes gave her was one used to hunt.

"..." He didn't comment

"Naru?" She was pushed slightly towards the shower.

The warm water made her close her eyes. She pushed her hair backwards and just then she felt her bra open up.

She froze but allowed him to take it off, with the same ease he pulled out her wet panties and threw them to the washing machine along with his boxers.

She panicked, he had no protection but he grabbed the shampoo and began to wash her hair.

She awkwardly stood there but soon relaxed when she understood that it was a silent apology.. she grabbed the shampoo too and applied some to his hair.

He made to stop her but she continued nevertheless with a big smile. He sighed and quickly made her turn around.

He used a sponge with liquid soap to brush her shoulder...

"Anooo ... I can do this Naru" she blushed but made no move to take it from there.

"Silence, you have no right after what you did to me"

"Eh? But didn't you liked it?"

"... liking it and wanting it are different things" he murmured but he knew she heard him.

"..." She hung her head but soft kisses were planted on her back, she couldn't pout. The front of her body was being brushed with such tenderness that she was at a lost of what to do.

Her head tilted to the side and he made a kiss mark on her neck. She complained with a moan but she brought him closer by grabbing his head from behind. Now he was in the water as well.

Once the shampoo and soap was washed. She reached for the conditioner. But instead, the shower was turned off by Naru.

A towel was thrown over her shoulders.

"Ah no the cond-"

"That can wait"

He picked her up in bridal style and with great care as to not slip they made it towards the bed

She giggled and once laid down she tried to go even further onto the bed but he grabbed her hand and handcuffed her.

Her eyes widened. He grabbed her other hand and handcuffed her to the other side of the bed just like how he was...

He took the towel away from her and began to wipe his body before throwing it to the floor.

He eyed the sex toys on the nightstand before turning to her with a full smirk.

* * *

And cut! Geez! I had to Google this tips. Anyway depends on the reaction I get, I may do this a third shot.

Funny that I had to imagine how a lollipop would feel if it could.

Special thanks to: CaitHawke4Ever! SSTrans! Guest! And xSapphirexRosesxFax! Your reviews are the best of the best! Thank you greatly!


	31. Chapter 31

Alright! Since there wasn't that much reaction to the second shot from the motel I decided to wait for reviews for the third shot

This however is spicy. Yesterday I googled a p*rn website, I mean I'm 24 so who cares? And I was disappointed. Seriously, I looked for something casual and normal but all I found was unnecessary moans, the girl faked everything, there was one man that was slapping a girl on her butt. Like the h*LL? I understand once, or twice but every 2 minutes? H*ll no! Then I looked for stories... Like they met and went on from there until it turned hot. But no, the stories I found were so bad I regretted even searching for it. Even sm"t mangas were better, 10 times better. Then I went for anime and it's better if I don't start. The voice... The animation... Nope I gave up.

Let's not mention the categories either nor the titles. What the... Is wrong with their minds?

Ugh. Let's stay with the imagination. I have no experience but I will try to level this up by writing more.

Same smooth words, but proceed with caution.

* * *

"Mai, tea!"

She grumbled loudly, then slammed the books she was arranging on her desk. Yasuhara simply waved goodbye

"Eh? It's time already?"

"Eh? Could it be... You're nervous Mai-chan? To stay with big boss alone?" Yasu blinked his eyes rapidly, then began to tease her. "You better take advantage of the situation" he hugged his own body while moving provocatively and giving air kisses. "Lin is bedridden by a cold, this is the perfect time to be intimate"

"Shut up and go! Pervert!" She pushed him out "you'll be late for your second job!"

"Mai! Tea!" Naru called once again, this time louder.

"Coming!"

"Jokes aside I better go" Yasuhara put on his jacket. "But seriously Mai. You're 26, you better get some action. Here" he put a package of pills in her hands. The label said 'plan B'

"Huh? Yasu! I don't want this! Why you-"

"Mai, I don't pay you to laze around!" Naru's office opened with a bam.

The sound made her jump and the pills bounced in her hands as she tried to catch it on the air.

Yasuhara just laughed, blinked then close the door.

Naru quickly stepped in and catched the package in mid air.

"Stop playing around, 15 minutes has passed since I first called in for tea" he glared at her.

Mai however turned tomato red and her hands nervously flew around her. "It's not what you think!"

He raised an eyebrow, what part of wanting tea she didn't heard?

"Yasuhara just pushed them to me, I didn't ask for this!" Mai continued to explain in a panicked voice.

'what nonsense is she refer-' he turned to look at the package in his hand. His eyes widened as his thoughts were blown away.

"Ah, tea right? Tea it is" she escaped from his sight finally remembering the order. She was an adult, she could handle this, yeah she just needed to calm down and explain the situation over a cup of tea. Then why was she covering her face with both of her hands and cowering on a corner?

...

Naru sat down on the large couch. He was still holding the pills in his hand.

'why, no... Wouldn't it be normal? If he was 27 she should be 26... She should be dating someone already... With the purpose of marriage' his mouth turned dry.

'was she seeing someone? Where did the time go?' He had been too busy publishing his books to notice it. Mai had turned to a beautiful young woman and he didn't even thought that she may leave him behind, but now reality has slapped his face

She was always at the reach of his hands but now, he wasn't sure if that was the case. But then again why did it matter now? He never thought of reaching out for her nor in the future... He was content with what they had...

'why now?' he narrowed his eyes on the pills. 'Why now?' he asked again, unable to come up with an answer.

She returned with a tea tray on her hands. The blush still tainting her cheeks.

'ah' something throbbed in his heart. 'who was it? To whom have you decided to be with?'

She blinked and worry instantly settled up on her face.

'have you overcome your love for Gene? Did you even loved him? Or was it me that you moved on from?'

Mai quickly put away the tea on the desk and grabbed his hand that was painfully grabbing his chest. He pulled so hard that the top of the buttons fell down.

"Naru! What's wrong? Does it hurt? Hold on, I'll call-"

She was pushed down the couch. Her wrist were secured by his hands. Her eyes widened as she stared right on to his eyes. They looked like a storm had settle in them. They held pain and a deepness that she could drown in.

"Naru?" She asked, it came as a mere whisper.

"Who is it?"

"Eh?"

"Whom Mai?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

"...what are you talking about? Ow Naru it hurts" she struggled to set her wrists free.

"Don't joke with me! You were planning to use that, don't screw around" he didn't let go of her but instead of tightening his grip he used his body weight to stop her from struggling. .

"I told you, Yasu just pushed them to me. Is not what you think!"

"You did it with Yasuhara?" Anger growled in his voice. His leg came to laid between her's.

"No! Why would I? Let go of me Naru!"

He let go of her wrist and she tried to push him off but he remained in place. He caressed her face with a trembling hand.

Her breath was caught on her throat.

"Naru... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Tears dropped while he glared at her.

His head laid on her chest but her hands raised it back up.

"Naru... I'm here, tell me"

"I... love you"

"Eh?"

"I don't know why it took me so damn long to find out but..." He pulled away and sat on the floor. His back was touching the couch. "When, I realized it. I couldn't control this and I ended up hurting you"

The back of his hand covered his eyes.

"...hey are you serious? You're not joking right?"

He turned to glare at her but his eyes instantly widened.

Tears were overflowing her eyes.

He froze, the poker face was long ago broken.

She reached for his face and held it firmly. "I thought I would grow old and die alone"

He blinked but she continued "i have been waiting for so long, I lost hope" she kissed his forehead. "It was about time jerk" she kissed his lips.

His lips responded to her's, she pulled him closer and he climbed back on the couch.

"Ah" his hand traveled on her creamy leg, she made to stop him but he simply smirked at her and captured her lips while whispering "to give up"

"No, ah what if a client... Ayako or... Ow" his other hand was traveling to her back while he left kissing marks on her chest

He ( thanos) snapped his fingers and the sign of 'close' was on, the click of the door echoed loudly and the curtains covered the windows.

She pouted, and was about to scold him when her bra fell off.

"N-Naru!"

"I will be gentle"

"Eh?"

"I'm your first it seems" she pulled her skirt down.

"How... How did you?" She staggered, her panties were off. She turned to look at him worriedly.

"Just focus and you will see what I do with the other hand"

"What do you-?"

She gasped her shirt was off. She quickly covered her breast with her arms.

He smirked, on her left hand was her skirt. She laid completely naked on the couch.

"St- stop using magic!"

"That wasn't magic, you just don't pay any attention to what I do"

".." she used her legs to cover her parts and backed away to the corner of the couch.

"What? Didn't you said you have been waiting?" He pulled out his tie and opened his shirt, the belt fell off to the floor quickly followed by his pants.

She shyly adverted her eyes when his boxers were off. Her face was red and her body trembled but a small smile adorned her lips.

She was happy that just by being naked his member had hardened.

"Are we... Really doing this? Here I mean?"

"I don't have a couch in my office" he grabbed her hand and kissed it

"But they're black... They will notice"

He bit a finger and she turned to look at him in disapproval.

"I will clean it up"

''wah'' suddenly he pulled her leg and she slid beneath him.

He grabbed her chest very hard and she complained loudly.

"It hurts! Naru!" She grabbed his hand

"It's ok, it's on now"

"Huh?" She turned to look down, a thin line of blood flow from her and onto their connected bodies.

"You're mine Mai" he kissed her, but she couldn't respond. She was too surprised.

She blinked rapidly and tried to move but it hurt.

"..!" The pain was increasing. Her head pulled back and Naru quickly supported her back.

"Stupid, of course it will hurt if you move. Breath in"

"Ah" she gripped the couch as soon as he started to retreat. "Na-Naru- ow" he sucked on her nipple and the pain changed from down to her chest.

He raised her legs high as he position her on the edge of the couch. She grabbed hold of her legs and kept them in place, this time he entered her slowly. Just when he pulled out and pushed back in. She cummed...

"...!" Her eyes shot down in embarrassment.

He growled slightly but didn't move until she got over it.

When she opened her eyes, he smirked at her and began to move again.

"Sorry I-"

"Don't be. I am just that good"

"You freaking narcissist! Ah!" Her jaw pressed hard on her chest. She tried to suppress her moans but it was impossible.

Naru had began to go in and mid off faster. It was thanks to how wet she had become after cummin that she didn't felt any pain but being her first time the pleasure was overwhelming. Just when she thought she would black out he slowed down.

He drew his member off and suddenly her entrance was sprayed with a hot liquid. Her eyes widened, his narrowed.

"Did you just..."

"I did. But this isn't enough"

"Eh?"

She was pulled up. He grabbed her hips and was turned around. She barely had time to grab to the edge of the arm rest. This time his tempo was way faster. Her moans seems to fueled him and like this he cummed again

His member pulled off and it was quickly followed by the white substance.

"Not enough"

"Ah" he grabbed her hips and sat down. Her legs opened up as she sat on top of him.

She was panting really hard but even like that he kissed her, deeper than before, his tongue dancing with her's

His erected member easily slid inside.

"Naru ah! It's too ah! Much!"

He was using her hips to bring her up and down but instead of being fast he was rather slow and hard.

"Ugh"

"You cum so much, it's hard to stop"

"Ah!" That moan was really hard. Her orgasm reached it's climax. As the walls closed in, he himself felt like he exploted on her.

"Mai"

"Wh-what"

"Kiss me"

"Jerk" she smiled and did as she was told. He took his member off and hugged her while kissing her back.

...

They began to clean, she put on her clothes and saw the plan b box...

She picked it up and opened it but instead of pills there was a note that said "happy April fool's"

"F*ck" both of them cursed Yasuhara.

* * *

The only thing I learned from watching those videos is that you can cum a lot xD now if you excuse me, I must go and purify myself.


End file.
